Desertor ZIM
by LaurieCay
Summary: Han pasado diez años, y habiendo dejado de lado sus andanzas en lo paranormal, Dib vive una monótona nueva vida adulta. Pero la noche que recibe un alarmante mensaje cuyo contenido parece estar ligado al planeta Irk, se ve obligado a acudir nuevamente en busca de respuestas a su viejo nemesis: ZIM; quien podría ser su única esperanza ante la nueva amenaza que enfrenta la tierra.
1. Prólogo

Al poner el primer pie dentro de su apartamento, sintió el frío gélido de la noche que se filtraba por esa ventana que se trababa siempre, y que se quedaba siempre abierta. Arrojó su maletín al sofá junto a la puerta, usando en ello más fuerza de la que hubiese querido, y este rebotó, estrellándose contra el piso y vertiendo su contenido. Dib observó el tiradero por el rabillo del ojo. Las inclemencias del día definitivamente estaban haciendo mella en su humor. Quedaron regados por el piso una gran cantidad de papeles. Los exámenes entregados por los treinta alumnos de la clase que tenía a cargo. No quería ni siquiera mirarlos; ni uno de ellos. Ya conocía los resultados.  
>Ya lo había dicho la que en sus tiempos en la escuela, había sido su maestra. Tenía entre manos nada más que un montón de apéndices sin esperanzas. Él había sido uno de ellos. Y cada día, cuando tenía que levantarse a las seis de la mañana y dirigirse a la misma escuela, en la que ahora, él mismo daba clases como maestro, encontraba que la señorita Bitters, que en paz descansara, tenía más razón.<br>Era lo mismo todos los días de lunes a viernes, de siete a tres de la tarde. Y pensar que hubo un día en el que había creído que su vida estaba al fin bien encaminada, cuando había dejado de lado toda esa estupidez paranormal para trabajar con su padre, el doctor Membrana, en su laboratorio; haciendo ciencia de verdad. Y ese tiempo parecía que se había esfumado a algún sitio al que su memoria ya no tenía acceso. Lo había hecho el día en que la policía había irrumpido en el laboratorio, para torcerle a su querido —aunque ausente padre—, los brazos tras la espalda, esposarlo y llevárselos a las rastras a la parte trasera de una camioneta policial, ante sus propios, desconcertados, ojos.  
>Luego de eso, el laboratorio había sido clausurado, y todas las maquinarias —salvo unas pocas que habían quedado en su poder—, más los experimentos, proyectos, trabajos... Todo había sido confiscado. Dib tampoco tenía demasiado claras las razones. Había estado en un extraño estado de letargo ausente el día del juicio. Y todo lo que sabía, es que su padre había sido sentenciado a veinte años de cárcel por practicas ilegales y peligrosas. Y de esos veinte años, apenas habían transcurrido dos; pero ninguno de su sentencia. El profesor membrana había desaparecido sin dejar rastro el mismo día después del juicio. Le habían buscado por muchos meses. Incluso él y Gaz habían quedado bajo arresto domiciliario un par de semanas, pero no habían encontrado pistas de él. De ser el mayor científico del mundo, el doctor Membrana había pasado a ser un fugitivo, al que parecía haberse tragado la tierra. Su padre se había esfumado, y con él, todas sus esperanzas. No podía decir que extrañara a su padre. Era como si nunca hubiese estado allí en primer lugar. Pero desde luego, extrañaba ese sentimiento de estar haciendo finalmente algo que valía la pena.<br>Hacía exactamente dos años, que buscando una oportunidad de trabajo, luego de quedarse desempleado igual que todos los demás científicos que trabajaban con su padre, había acabado siendo acogido por el colegio que había creído que jamás tendría que pisar otra vez, para trabajar allí como maestro de ciencias.  
>Se acomodó los lentes sobre la nariz haciendo esfuerzos por no arrancárlos de su sitio y lanzarlos sobre el maletín, para acostarse a dormir en ese preciso instante. Aún tenía una larga noche por delante, reprobando a todos sus alumnos. Agarró uno de los exámenes y no tuvo que mirarlo demasiado para saber que tendría una efe. La última vez que había visto una A, había sido hace mucho tiempo. El último examen que él había entregado en la universidad, poco antes de graduarse. Se había graduado dos años antes del colegio, y un año antes de la universidad, gracias a sus estupendas calificaciones. Esos habían sido sus mayores logros. Y después de eso, ya no había nada. Nada sino los vestigios de una vida prematuramente terminada, una familia rota, un brillante futuro en la basura y un apartamento viejo, lleno de trastos sin valor, incluyéndole.<br>Dejó el examen a un lado y se dirigió a la cocina, donde prendió la cafetera. En lo que esperaba, encendió el televisor y miró las noticias. La escotada mujer del panel noticiero narraba rápidamente la introducción a lo que parecía un reportaje acerca de artefactos hallados en alguna tumba egipcia. Artefactos, que, los científicos creían, tenían que ver con teorías de tecnología alienígena involucrada con antiguas civilizaciones. Dib apagó el televisor y soltó una risa amarga. Pensar que la humanidad había llegado al punto de profanar tumbas con miles de años de antigüedad para siquiera empezar a alentar sospechas en la sociedad acerca de la presencia extraterrestre entre los humanos... cuando hacían más de diez años que había un extraterrestre viviendo entre ellos sin que nadie aparte de él se diera cuenta. Pero él había renunciado ya a todo sus intentos de probarlo. La derrota lo había hundido en la depresión por un par de meses, pero luego había terminado entendiendo que sencillamente la raza humana era demasiado estúpida para manejar conocimiento de esa magnitud; y había acabado por abandonar sus intentos cuando había comprendido que el único extraterrestre, posiblemente en todo el cosmos, que había llegado a interesarse por un aquel patético orbe terrestre (habitado por idiotas con cuatro millones de años de evolución) era un enano inútil de piel verde que no resultaba ni siquiera en una amenaza menor.  
>Miró alrededor en su apartamento. Oscuro, frío y sin vida, tal y como todo el mundo que le rodeaba. Apenas sí recordaba a ese chico extraño. Habían tantas partes de su pasado que lucían borrosas, que cada vez tenía más dudas acerca de la verdadera identidad de aquel niño, extrañamente obsesionado con la dominación mundial. Pero de su pasado, por alguna razón, era la parte que latía más viva y con más fuerza en su mente, que cualquier otra memoria; probablemente por que habían sido los únicos años de su vida en que recordaba haberse sentido realmente vivo. Pero ¿y si aquel nunca había sido realmente un extraterrestre? Muchas veces había llegado a pensar que aquel no había sido más que un chico diferente, completamente obsesionado por una idea que le mantenía apasionado por la vida y luchando por ella, con el fin de olvidarse de lo gris y vacía que esta podía llegar a ser. Que aquel no había sido más que un chico muy parecido a él mismo.<br>El café hirvió, burbujeando en la cafetera y lo sacó de sus cavilaciones antes de que pudiera sonreír con ese recuerdo. Dib llenó una taza, llevándosela consigo a su cuarto sin mirar los exámenes regados en el piso, junto al sofá.  
>Se sentó en su escritorio, frente a la ventana y miró al cielo estrellado. La ciudad había cambiado, pero los cielos siempre eran los mismos. Suspiró al imaginar naves espaciales, monturas encima de planetas, las instalaciones de un laboratorio, robots con serias fallas de fabrica, un muchacho de piel verde y grandes ojos color rubí... Le parecía mentira haber vivido todo eso. O quizás lo había hecho, en su imaginación de niño; aquella que ya no poseía; que se había perdido junto con muchos otros recuerdos. De todos esos juegos infantiles, jugando al extraterrestre y al héroe de la humanidad, aquel chico, había sido su compañero, y lo más cercano que había tenido jamás a un amigo. Pero todo eso ya se había esfumado.<br>Le dio el primer sorbo a su café. Estaba tan cansado que le zumbaban los oídos. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse nada más que en el aroma que emanaba de su taza. Procuró relajarse, intentando ahogar el zumbido en su cabeza entre el silencio de la noche.  
>Le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta de que el zumbido no era causa de su cansancio. Se debía a un extraño sonido, proveniente de algún sitio, afanando contra sus oídos en la forma de un irritante y agudo pitido. Dib dejó el café sobre su escritorio y se levantó para mirar por la ventana. Sintió frío cuando la abrió para asomarse, pero sintió que se le helaba todo el cuerpo cuando se percató de que el sonido no provenía de afuera; sino de su cuarto.<br>Lo buscó con la mirada en cada rincón, y se dio cuenta de que venía de una de las muchas máquinas que su padre le había dejado. Estaban apiladas en un rincón, llenándose de polvo. Aquela que emitía el sonido, era pequeña y rectangular. Parecía una radio pequeña, pero tenía una pantalla, y esta estaba encendida sin que él la hubiese tocado. En uno de los lados, parpadeaba una luz roja a un ritmo desigual. Dib la examinó por unos segundos. Nunca se había parado a pensar para qué servía esa maquina, desde que la tenía, o quizás se parecía demasiado a una radio como para llamar su atención por cualquier otra particularidad. Ni siquiera recordaba haberla visto en el laboratorio del doctor Membrana; pero había llegado en una de las cajas que le habían enviado los empleados de su padre, de lo poco que habían podido rescatar de manos de la ley. Se agachó junto a la maquina. En la pantalla se dibujaban extrañas ondas; frecuencias de sonido, de algún sonido que no había, o que él no era capaz de captar. Movió algunos interruptores del panel de control, presionó un par de botones, giró la estructura un par de veces buscando algún otro botón que no hubiera probado. La maquina seguía parpadeando y haciendo ruido. Finalmente se le ocurrió torcer uno de los botones que había intentado presionar sin éxito y este se disparó, emergiendo de uno de los extremos de la maquina en la forma de una antena. En ese instante, el zumbido cambió radicalmente y adoptó la forma de extraños susurro guturales, parecidos a los sonidos de algún animal, pero demasiado complejos para serlo; y lo eran. Eran más que eso: parecían vocalizaciones de todo un dialecto.  
>De uno de los lados de la maquina, desde una abertura que Dib no había notado hasta ese momento, comenzó a imprimirse una larga tira de papel con extrañas anotaciones y símbolos que le resultaron extraños. No le hacían ningún sentido, pero al igual que el dialecto que estaba siendo captado por la maquina, era complejo. Como la escritura de algún idioma, que no conocía. Se percató también de que las formas dibujadas en el papel coincidían con la frecuencia de las ondas que ondulaban en la pantalla de la maquina. La sangre se le heló en las venas cuando una curiosa sensación de deja vu lo invadió. Por una fracción de segundo se vio a sí mismo en el techo de su antigua casa, recibiendo un mensaje en su portátil. La noche que todo había comenzado.<br>Le tomó varios minutos asimilarlo. Tuvo que sentarse junto al aparato y echarla cabeza hacia atrás con la boca abierta, para facilitar el paso del aire que escapaba a jadeos desde sus pulmones debido a la fuerza con la que aquellos viejos sentimientos olvidados lo remecían.  
>Casi al mismo ritmo del parpadeo de las luces de la maquina, su corazón empezó a latir a una velocidad desenfrenada. Lo sintió saltándole en el pecho como no recordaba haberlo sentido hacía mucho tiempo. Se sintió vivo.<p>

¿Estaba recibiendo la señal de un mensaje extraterrestre?


	2. Capítulo 1: La Red de los Ojos Hinchados

_Les traigo el primer capítulo antes de lo que tenía pensado (una semana, a partir del prólogo) pero es que lo tenía ya escrito y soy muy, muy impaciente. Pero de ahora en adelante sí voy a respetar las fechas (o eso espero)_

_Bien, primer capítulo. No se cómo lo estoy haciendo hasta ahora. Tengo amigos (mentira, en realidad no tengo amigos) que son fans de Invasor Zim, y amigos que son fans del Fanfic, pero ninguno que sea fan de ambos, de modo que no se de quien diablos confiarme para que lea todo y me diga en qué la estoy cagando :'D (Son cyberamigos. Cuentan) pero no importa. Para eso están ustedes. Así que ya lo saben, son libres de decirme qué les parece. Si falta algo en la narración, si sobra algo... o si de partida les gusta. Ojala que sí! ^^_

_Otra cosa, no sé cuanto vaya a tomar esto; cuantos capítulos, pero me gustaría que el fic fuera ni tan corto ni tan largo. Así que aun no he resuelto eso. Tengo que organizarme._  
><em>Y... es todo por ahora :D<em>  
><em>Lo que sí, el próximo capítulo será más largo.<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 1: La red de Los Ojos Hinchados<strong>

—¡Tienen que creerme! —gritó Dib, justo antes que un empujón lo arrojara contra el quicio de la puerta de salida del edificio de la NASAPlace— ¡No estoy bromeando! ¡es en serio!

Uno de los guardias intercambió con el otro un gesto de fastidio y blandió ante Dib, un severo índice al momento en que masculló:  
>—Escucha, chico...<p>

—No soy un chico.

—Te comportas como uno. Hablando de extraterrestres y de invasiones alienígenas. Esta es la clase de mierdas que la televisión les mete hoy en día a todos en la cabeza.

—¡No tiene nada que ver con el reportaje del noticiero! Recibí un mensaje, y es muy claro, ¡toda la humanidad va a...!

—¡Suficiente! Maldito lunático —gruñó el segundo guardia, obligándolo a dar media vuelta y propinándole un empujón tan fuerte que lo hizo volar por las escaleras de la puerta y aterrizó, para su fortuna, en el pasto, a uno de los lados de la acera de la entrada. El maletín que le arrojaron, junto con el mensaje, y las anotaciones que se había pasado la noche descifrando, le cayeron encima ante las risas de los hombres que dieron por su parte otra media vuelta para marcharse.

Dib se levantó tan rápido como pudo; pero no lo suficientemente rápido, pues antes de que hiciera el amago de volver a entrar, la puerta se cerró frente a su rostro con tanta fuerza que le hizo volar el fleco de cabello negro.

—Tienen que... creerme —susurró hablando contra el cuello de su gabardina.  
>Recogió su maletín y los lentes del pasto. Estuvo un rato paseándose por las afueras de establecimiento antes de decidir qué hacer. Trece años, o veinticuatro... No hacían ninguna diferencia. Nunca le habían escuchado y nunca lo harían. Aquellos guardias ni siquiera eran los mismos que le habían corrido del recinto en iguales términos cuando era un adolescente. Todos sus intentos de advertencia acababan con una puerta cerrándose en sus narices. Y había sido realmente un idiota al creer que un par de años encima iban a cambiar eso. Murmurando un par de maldiciones, se fue de allí. Ya había acudido a la policía con la mismas intenciones, y también le habían echado de allí con reiteradas amenazas. Con los últimos acontecimientos no era inteligente seguir molestando a las autoridades. Ya le tenían en la mira bajo las sospechas de que podía estar involucrado con la desaparición y las posibles andanzas de su fugitivo padre. La lista de las personas que podían ayudarle se veía cada vez más reducida. Los terceros en la lista le intimidaron más aún que los uniformados del departamento de la policía. Hacía demasiados años que había perdido el contacto con ellos; pero eran otra opción. La red de los Ojos Hinchados.<p>

Vaciló por unos instantes antes de conectar con la red. Le sorprendió poder recordar a la perfección sus datos de ingreso. En la casilla "usuario" tecleó "Mothman" _(palomilla)_; y en la casilla de la contraseña, "zim es un extraterrestre", sin mayúsculas y sin espacios. Cuando se conectó a la red, la pagina seguía como siempre. Tenía a un lado una columna con viejos archivos. Ensayos y presentaciones en vídeo, powerpoints y pdf. de otros agentes. Una lista de los miembros, cada cual acompañado con un área predominante de interés y conocimiento, el número de archivos aportados a la base de información y su calidad marcada con estrellas en base a votaciones de otros miembros. Los recuerdos le conmovieron. Ahí estaban los nombres que aún recordaba. _Tunaghost, Darkbootie, agente Nessie._.. Se entretuvo navegando un momento por la pagina web, mirando los archivos, en especial las fotografías. Habían allí fotos de avistamientos del monstruo del lago ness, del jeti, de pie grande, de OVNIS... Le pico la curiosidad y regresó a la base de miembros. Tecleó su nombre. Allí estaba:

_**Alias:** "Palomilla"._  
><em><strong>Fecha de ingreso:<strong> 1998._  
><em><strong>Último acceso: <strong>12-Abril-2005._  
><em><strong>Número de contribuciones:<strong> 1.680_

Quiso reír, golpeándose con una mano la frente. Sí que estaba obsesionado... No quiso entrar a verlos. Sabía de antemano que una enorme mayoría de esos archivos tenían que ver con Zim. Fotos, vídeos, interminables ensayos... Y ninguno en el que hubiese podido capturarlo claramente sin su disfraz. En aquellos solo podían verse sombras, siluetas y reflejos poco nítidos. Quizás por eso nadie le había tomado nunca en serio. Se irguió sobre la silla de su escritorio, aclarándose la garganta. Se estaba distrayendo demasiado. Volvió a la página principal y entró a la room de chat con el puntero listo para iniciar una conversación con el primer agente que encontrase conectado. La pagina lo redireccionó a una columna vacía. Dib gruñó por lo bajo y actualizó la página un par de veces, pero la lista de usuarios online no terminaba de cargar. Apagó y encendió un par de veces el router de su computadora, y cesó en el último intento cuando le sobrevino una abrumadura realización. La lista estaba vacía... por que no había nadie en linea. Examinó la pagina otro par de minutos. Quizás se había cambiado de ubicación el área de chat... quizás algún plug-in de su navegador no estaba funcionando, algún complemento fallaba... Su conexión a Internet no iba bien... De lo que recordaba ser una masiva y siempre activa red de usuarios, ¿no había nadie en linea? Se dejó caer contra el respaldo de su asiento. Conectó como último intento al videochat.

—Agente Palomilla reportándose —recitó, en espera de una pronta respuesta. Pero esta no llegó. La linea estaba caída— ¿Hola? —se desconectó empezando a abrumarse y susurró—. Que extraño.  
>Le quedaba una última opción. Se apresuró a tomar su teléfono móvil y marcó: 1-555-555-0199<p>

Esperó.

Respiró de alivio. La linea conectó. Pero conforme más se demoraban en atender, crecían sus sospechas de que algo no iba nada bien. Colgó e intentó un par de veces más. Empezaba a perder las esperanzas, cuando el sonido al otro lado de alguien respondiéndo al teléfono, se las devolvió:

—¡Por fin! —exclamó.

_—¿Ho-hola?_ —habló de forma cautelosa una voz del otro lado. Dib ensanchó una sonrisa.

—¡Hola...! —carraspeó— digo... Quisiera conectar con el agente _Trasero Pálido_. —Al otro lado un largo silencio. Dib masculló:— ¿Hola?...

_—¿Por qué estás llamando?_ —la voz se le hacía conocida, pero sonaba preocupada y austera. Dib sintió que se le comprimía el estómago.

—¿"Por... qué"...? Escuche... Antes que nada ¿con quien estoy hablando?

_—Seguramente te has equivocado de número, chico_ —farfulló la voz.

—¡No! Es... imposible, digo... ¿Es este el número de la base de operaciones de la red de globo de los Ojos Hinchados?

Otro largo y fatídico silencio:

_—Sí, lo es, pero..._

—¡Magnifico! ¿entonces, podría...?

_—¿Quien eres?_

—Habla el agente _Palomilla_, señor.

_—Ya veo... Te tengo malas noticias agen... Chico_ —siseó la persona al otro lado de la linea. Y al cabo de un largo suspiro, añadió:— _La sociedad de los Ojos Hinchados está disuelta._

Dib palideció. El teléfono estuvo a punto de resbalar por entre sus dedos flojos del desconcierto. La mandíbula le cayó abierta y temblorosa.

—¿C-cmo... d-dice?

_—Se disolvió hace años._

—Imposible... Entonces ¿con quién estoy hablando? ¿quien es propietario ahora de este número telefónico? Tengo que estar hablando con alguien de la base.

_—Este número no conecta directamente con un teléfono corriente en la base. La llamada entrante era filtrada. Si correspondía con el número de algún agente registrado en la base de datos, era entonces redirigida a uno de los operadores de llamadas, para conectar con el agente con el que se quisiera hablar. Todo fue hecho para mantener el mayor anonimato posible entre los miembros y su privacidad intacta. Yo era uno de esos operadores, pero hacía años que no recibía una llamada. No puedo conectarte con nadie, muchacho. La red ya no existe._

—No puede ser... ¿y el agente _Trasero Pálido_? ¡Él me ayudó una vez! ¡él...!

_—Él está muerto. Falleció el mismo año que la red cesó en sus actividades, chico._

Dib calló. Repitió las palabras en su cabeza. Las saboreó una por una; pero no le hacían el menor sentido. Como si sus oídos las hubiesen podido captar, pero no su cerebro.

Al otro lado de la linea, un silencio igual de largo. Finalmente un suspiro, y una disculpa muy afectada:

_—Lo siento, chico._

La llamada se cortó.

Dib dejó caer flojo el brazo a su costado con el teléfono en él, que se estrelló en el piso cuando la fuerza de sus dedos dejó de responderle y terminó soltándolo. Casi por reflejo, su mano empuñó el ratón de la computadora y volvió a entrar en la base de información de los usuarios, solo para percatarse de algo que en su momento no había notado, y que de haberlo hecho, le hubiese ahorrado esa desconcertante llamada. Todas, absolutamente todas las últimas fechas de acceso de todos los miembros, se perdían entre el 2005 y el 2006. Hacía poco menos de diez años.  
>Todo se había terminado. Ya ni siquiera podía pedir ayuda de los que habían sido una vez, sus colegas. La asociación estaba muerta. Y la única persona que le había tendido una vez la mano, había muerto con ella. No podía culpar al pobre viejo. Había cumplido su tiempo. Pero en estos momentos realmente necesitaba a alguien que volviera a hacer lo mismo por él, en las mismas circunstancias.<p>

Arrojó el móvil sobre el sillón, como había hecho la noche hace exactamente una semana. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y contuvo un grito exasperado, exhalando en su lugar, un ronco carraspeo. Tuvo que abrir su maletín y revisar de nuevo sus notas para convencerse de que no era todo un sueño, o una locura, tal y como se lo habían repetido varias veces en ese día. No podía serlo. Había pasado demasiado tiempo, inconscientemente en espera de algo que le garantizara que los años de su infancia que había pasado persiguiendo extraterrestres y luchando contra uno, no habían sido tan solo parte de una muy activa imaginación infantil. Y todo estaba finalmente allí. La maquina había grabado el mensaje. Quizás no todo estaba perdido. Tenía el mensaje. Le quedaba aquello. Tenía las impresiones del mismo, el audio con aquel extraño dialecto. No podía ser más real. Todo debía estar sucediendo. Se había pasado las noches en vela analizando cada símbolo del mensaje. Había pasado días enteros en la biblioteca, buscando con qué compararlos, intentando encontrar sentido a la secuencia de aquellos signos, se había gastado un dineral en libros comprados online, que pudiesen ayudarlo con la resolución. No había podido descifrar demasiado, incluso acudiendo a los millones de archivos que conservaba de su infancia de fantasías paranormales. Pero una cosa estaba clara en el mensaje, aquello que había disparado no solo sus viejas motivaciones, sino también su mismo sentido de supervivencia, y llevado a buscar ayuda en todas las formas que conocía. Una palabra en la que había dejado de pensar hacía mucho tiempo. La palabra: "Invasión"

Corrió a su cuarto de vuelta con el mensaje y su anotador en manos. Había escuchado esa grabación cientos de veces. Casi podría repetir los gorgoteos que constituían aquella especie de conversación en otro dialecto. Pero no había podido hacer más que descifrar esa palabra junto con otras que le hacían menos sentido. Se puso los auriculares, que había logrado conexionar a la maquina de su padre, soldando un par de cables, y cerró los ojos intentando relajarse, repitiendo la grabación del mensaje. Le resultó nuevo y extraño al principio, pero pronto se le hizo familiar. Le producía escalofríos cada cierto rato. Había olvidado lo que era comunicarse directamente con otras formas de vida, fuera de su planeta. O era como si a través de los años se hubiese convencido a tal punto de que todo aquello provenía de su imaginación, que también había terminado por creer que nunca lo había hecho, en primer lugar. Afianzó el lápiz contra la hoja de su anotador y repitió la grabación, una y otra vez, intentando leerla junto con los símbolos del mensaje, anotando cada ocurrencia que le sobreviniera.

Pasaron las horas. Lentas, tediosas... el anotador estaba en blanco. Estaba quedándose dormido, sentado y apoyado contra la pared. Después de haber pasado la última semana escuchando ese mensaje, le parecía casi arrullador. Se había acostumbrado a tal extremo a él, que cuando conseguía adormilarle, las vocalizaciones sonaban en su mente como si fueran una canción de cuna. El anotador resbaló de su mano cuando sus dedos se aflojaron producto del cansancio, y la esquina de este dio contra uno de los botones de la maquina. Como si se sintonizara una estación de radio, la grabación cobró una forma más sólida y distinguible. Dib se espabiló enseguida cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había provocado y se sintió como un idiota por no haber pensado en mover más botones cuando había logrado desplegar la antena. Pero se recuperó pronto de su enfado consigo mismo cuando se percató que ni aún cuando las voces en el mensaje sonaban mejor, podía descifrar mucho más de lo que ya tenía. Estuvo a punto de apagar la maquina y olvidarse de todo, cuando una palabra, al final del mensaje, lo dejó frío y perplejo. Era la única palabra realmente reconocible. Era completamente diferente del resto del dialecto. No sabía de qué modo leerla en el mensaje, pero le era demasiado conocida en los oídos. La palabra sonaba como: "Irk"

**~'***'~**

Aquella área subterránea se había vuelto inusualmente fría con los años. Quizás se debiera a la falta de actividad en ella. Tendía a guardar calor antes, con las desenfrenadas e inagotables carreras, saltos y agitaciones de su pequeño y molesto secuaz. Pero aquel había dejado de bajar allí con la misma frecuencia hacía mucho tiempo. Él lo hacía más a menudo, pero a espaldas de su despistado ayudante, cuando aquel entraba en ese extraño trance absorto cada vez que sintonizaba en la televisión alguno de sus programas favoritos. Algunos de ellos, los que transmitían durante sus primeros años en esas tierras extranjeras, habían dejado de emitirse. Pero otros habían salido al aire. Más modernos, pero igual o más estúpidos que los que recordaba, si acaso eso era posible. De cuando en cuando se sentaba junto a él en el sofá, que permanecía allí mismo debajo de ese horrible retrato del simio verde, a mirar alguno de esos programas, pero su mente estaba siempre en otro lugar distante. Y la otra parte del tiempo la pasaba en las instalaciones de su guarida subterránea trabajando en algún aparato de su propia invención. Se había vuelto casi un pasatiempo. Era otra cosa que había aprendido estando allí. Las personas tendían a formarse pasatiempos: pintar, componer música, trotar... Para él, solo existían sus aparatos. Quizás nunca los llegara a usar, así como probablemente un pintor por hobbie jamás vendiera un cuadro; pero era suficiente distracción para sobrellevar el lento paso de los días ahora que ya no dedicaba más tiempo a las actividades que antes acostumbraba. La escuela se había acabado; aunque él la había dejado mucho antes que eso. Había llegado un punto en todos sus compañeros de clase le sacaban uno o dos palmos de estatura, y sus diferencias empezaban a notarse demasiado, de modo que había optado por retirarse bajo una excusa tan burda como que tenía que mudarse. Pero allí estaba todavía, atascado en esa casa; en esa ciudad...

En ese maldito planeta llamado "Tierra".

* * *

><p><em>Es todo por ahora. Quiero agradecer especialmente a <strong>observador Daam<strong> por darme mi primer review. Muchísimas gracias! me da mucho gusto que te agradara el prólogo, y la narración; me animaste mucho a seguir y publicar el primer capítulo, pues a decir verdad tenía mis dudas y muchos nervios. Gracias de nuevo por el review y por leer! de a poco se irán aclarando las dudas 3_


	3. Capítulo 2: El hombre de la barba falsa

_Gracias nuevamente a **Observador Daam,** y a todas las personas que se han pasado a leer! por fín les traigo, como prometido, al cabo de una semana, el segundo capítulo! aun no hay acción, pero al menos hay un poco más de movimiento. Lo dicho, espero sus sugerencias, dudas y reviews ^^_

* * *

><p>Nunca, en todos esos años, se le había pasado por la cabeza que volvería a tomar ese autobús. Estaba nervioso, desde luego; pues estaba a punto de enfrentarse cara a cara con la que podía considerar una de las mayores etapas de su infancia, junto con la que podía resultar en una revelación de la misma. ¿Qué pasaría cuando lo viera? ¿seguiría allí aquel "extraterrestre"? O quizás se había marchado ya a su planeta. O quizás seguía viviendo en la tierra como el humano que era y había sido siempre. Quizás tenía una vida; quizás tenía una vida mejor que la suya. Sacudió la cabeza. No podía permitirse dudar. Aunque no fuera la mejor, era una de sus alternativas. Si el mensaje contenía la palabra "Irk", entonces solo había alguien que podía ayudarlo, y aquel era el único Irken que conocía, o crecía conocer.<br>El corazón le dio un salto cuando tuvo que bajarse del autobús y caminar, adentrándose en la rotonda que llevaba a aquella extraña casa verde. Todo el tiempo, miró sus propios pies adelantarse uno al otro en pasos cada vez más lentos. Tuvo miedo de levantar la cabeza y que la casa no estuviera allí. Que solo hubiera un espacio vacío, o una casa normal.  
>Pero cuando lo hizo, otra parte muerta de él, volvió a la vida. Allí estaba. Faltaba el ridículo letrero de "Yo amo la Tierra", pero esos horribles gnomos seguían allí. Parecían observarlo con esos grandes ojos fijos. Dib se preguntó si poniendo un pie dentro del jardín frontal, sufriría alguna clase de ataque; pero en una parte de su cabeza, seguía martilleando la idea de que todo era una ridícula invención infantil y que realmente no encontraría allí a ningún extraterrestre. Por otro lado, se decepcionó cuando, al avanzar, efectivamente, nada pasó. Apuró los pasos y levantó el dedo en alto incluso antes de llegar a la puerta, de modo que su dedo se hundió en el timbre antes de que sus pies se detuvieran en la entrada.<br>Hubo un largo silencio tras el llamado del timbre. Y no se escuchaba ninguna clase de ruido desde dentro. Dib se fijó en que la casa se había arruinado en parte con los años. Lo que la cubría y parecía auténtica pintura humana, se había caído en algunos sitio, dejando ver debajo una estructura hecha de algo muy parecido al metal. Aquella fue su primera pista para creer que estaba en lo correcto, pero aún nadie le había abierto la puerta. Aún si todo era cierto ¿y si aquel extraterrestre y su patética unidad robotica se habían marchado al fin de la tierra para no volver? O peor. Su segunda idea le hizo estremecerse ¿y si lo había hecho para empezar los preparativos de la supuesta invasión?  
>Las rodillas estuvieron a punto de flaquearle, cuando el sonido del seguro de la puerta lo hizo saltar dramáticamente, sintiendo que el corazón le palpitaba en la garganta. Cuando esta estuvo abierta, su primera visión se le hizo irreal, después familiar, y por último, le aterró y le alegró a partes iguales. El ridículo disfraz de un perro verde podía no causar demasiado impacto en cualquier otra persona, pero sí en él, que lo recordaba y sabía, o creía saber, muy bien lo que había debajo.<br>La curiosa criatura disfrazada lo observó con grandes e inquietantes ojos. Dib titubeó antes de que la voz consiguiera salir de su garganta:  
>—¿... GIR?<br>El perro verde inclinó ligeramente la cabeza. Dib estuvo a punto de disculparse con el que podía ser sencillamente el hermano menor humano de Zim —o a estas alturas, probablemente su hijo—, e irse; cuando la voz, alegre y aguda, pero notablemente mecánica, emergió desde la abertura bucal de la máscara del disfraz:  
>—¡SOY YO! —gritó estridentemente, rodeándolo tan fuerte por la cintura que le arrebató todo el aire. La parte de él que se sentía feliz de volver a verle, predominó sobre el miedo y Dib exhaló, en cierto modo, conmovido; como si se encontrara con un amigo después de muchos años.<br>—¡GIR! —llamó una segunda voz desde los interiores de la casa, volviéndolo de piedra. Esa voz nerviosa, aguda y eufórica, que conocía demasiado bien— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?  
>Dib levantó la vista, y casi sintió al niño perdido en su memoria, despertar de un largo sueño, al reconocer al que había sido un día tanto su nemesis, como su compañero de aventuras. Lucía a simple vista, para los demás, como un inocente anciano con una larga y descuidada barba, un viejo trench marrón, y un ridículo sombrero con una flor. Pero el tono verde pálido de su piel, saltaba a la vista. Para Dib, su disfraz resultaba tan estúpido como el disfraz del perro verde y su patético intento de niño humano.<br>—¡Qué fue lo que te dije de abrirle la puerta a los extraños! —vociferó aquel. Dib boqueó sorprendido, casi ofendido, pues Zim lo ignoró completamente. Se sintió invisible ante los lentes de contacto azules, que lo evitaban como si no estuviera allí.  
>—¡Pero él no es un extraño! —replicó Gir, abrazando una de sus piernas. Por debajo del disfraz, Dib percibió el frío y duro metal de sus extremidades.<br>—¿Qué fue lo que te dije sobre abrirle la puerta a cualquier persona en general? De cualquier modo ¿quien eres tú? —inquirió Zim, comprobando las sospechas de Dib y haciéndole reasumir la compostura, luego del cálido recibimiento de Gir, quien obviamente, sí se acordaba de él. Después de todo, no estaba allí para visitar a viejos amigos. Le ocupaba un asunto mucho más importante  
>—He venido a buscar a un viejo conocido —anunció Dib, ceremoniosamente, suponiendo que aquello le daría a Zim una pista.<br>El hombrecillo de la barba lo examinó impacientemente:  
>—Si buscas en esta, perfectamente normal, estructura hogareña a alguno de tus congéneres humanos, lamento informarte que te has equivocado de dirección.<br>—Hablo de ti —le aclaró Dib, directamente, sabiendo que no tenía caso usar insinuaciones con él.  
>—¡Mientes! ¡No te he visto en mi vida!<br>—Es una pena que no me recuerdes, Zim, porque yo te recuerdo muy bien —siseó Dib—. Oh sí, te recuerdo muy bien. Y quiero que sepas que después de este día, jamás volverás a olvidarte de mi nombre.  
>—¡Ni siquiera sé tu nombre!¿Por qué sabes mi nombre? —gritó el neurótico extraterrestre.<br>—Mi nombre y tu nombre no importan. Lo que importa aquí, es que te he descubierto y si no detienes tus planes ahora mismo, pronto enfrentarás tu condena.  
>A su discurso le siguió un silencio, lo bastante largo para conseguir incomodarlo.<br>—Tu cabeza es enorme. —observó de súbito Zim, tornándose pensativo un momento, ignorando completamente sus amonestaciones, para luego abrir dos grandes ojos azules— ¡Eres Dib! —tembló, erigiéndole un largo dedo afilado.  
>—¡Mi cabeza no es grande! ahora es proporcional a mi cuerpo.<br>—Ya que lo mencionas, humano Dib —musitó Zim, reconociéndolo al fin, y observándolo de pies a cabeza con un gesto amenazador—, has crecido al menos treinta centímetros.  
>Dib enmudeció unos instantes. Era cierto. Se fijó en que la última vez que lo había visto, podía observarlo directamente a los ojos, y que ahora, tenía que bajar la vista para poder mirarlo. Zim no había cambiado en nada. Alguna vez había dicho que pilotaba naves antes de que él naciera y sin embargo, en otros diez años, tampoco parecía, en alguna manera, más viejo o mayor:<br>—Y tú sigues siendo un enano cabezón ¿qué, perteneces a una raza de niños verdes?  
>—Terrícola ignorante, los únicos altos en mi planeta son "Mis Altos". Esta es la estatura normal para el resto de los invasores.<br>—¡Miente! —gritó Gir, con su usual alegría. Dib distendió una sonrisa socarrona. Zim dejó entrever la corrida inferior de su afilada dentadura cuando torció una mueca, notablemente enfadado.  
>—¡Zim no miente! es la verdad. Aunque lo admito... yo podría ser... quizás, tal vez apenas un poco más pequeño que el resto de los invasores. Una pulgada como mucho...<br>—¡Mieeeente! —canturreó Gir nuevamente empezando a saltar, aún aferrado a la pierna de Dib, casi haciéndole caer.  
>Dib hizo lo posible por ignorarlo.<br>—Como sea. He venido a exigirte, Zim, en nombre de la humanidad, que tú y tu raza desistan de sus planes de invasión y ocupación de este planeta. O me veré obligado a advertir a las autoridades y vendrán con... —se paró en seco. Zim no tenía por qué saber acerca de sus fallidos intentos de advertir a la ley— con ejércitos, y tanques y armas; muchas armas letales. Y los volaran a ti, a tus compañeros invasores y a sus más altos en pedazos.  
>El discurso le salió del alma, pero poco convincente; aunque la atención de Zim parecía disparada de pronto en una dirección completamente diferente a la de sus amenazas.<br>—Humano estúpido —espetó al final de una larga pausa—. Para empezar, mis planes de conquista y ocupación terráquea se encuentra en... receso —dudó, cosa que Dib no pasó por alto— Sí, en receso por un tiempo indefinido. Y en segundo lugar, sus primitivas armas terrícolas no podrían jamás contra las fuerzas militares de la élite Irken. Y en tercera...  
>—Espera... —lo detuvo Dib, al encontrar que aquello no hacía ningún sentido con lo que él sabía— ¿dijiste que tus planes de conquista están en receso? ¿hace cuanto...? por... ¿por cuanto?<br>—Temporal. Muy temporal. Antes de saberlo, estarás a los pies de Zim como un patético esclavo y lamiendo mis...  
>—¿Y qué hay acerca del mensaje que recibí?<br>Zim paró en seco su afán de monólogo y lo examinó un momento, en espera de que continuara hablando:  
>—¿Mensaje? ¿Cual mensaje?<br>Dib suspiró, sintiendo como el ambiente entre ambos, cobraba seriedad. Se ajustó los lentes sobre la nariz y procedió a explicarse:  
>—Tu planeta envió un mensaje a la tierra, el cual pude interceptar con un equipo de comunicación, y el cual pude descifrar luego de un largo estudio que me llevó casi toda una semana. El mensaje mencionaba claramente al planeta Irk. Y fue bastante claro en la parte de la invasión. Quiero pensar que estás detrás de todo esto, pero ahora... empiezo a dudarlo.<br>—¡Por supuesto que no habrá ninguna invasión! Todavía —se corrigió Zim, para solo segundos después, volver a estallar en ira— ¡Aún no he derrocado las defensas de este planeta!  
>—Has estado aquí diez años, Zim ¿no crees que después de tantos años de fracaso en tu 'importante misión', ya era hora de que tus altos interfirieran? lo que no entiendo es por qué tardaron tanto o por qué decidieron no contarte nada al respecto. Se suponía que eras el asignado de este planeta.<br>—¡Exacto! Yo soy el encargado de llamar a la armada Irken para empezar con la fase de purga orgánica. Si fuera a ocurrir algo en la tierra, yo lo sabría.  
>—Pero no lo sabes, y yo sí; lo que me pone, por primera vez, en una situación de ventaja.<br>La paciencia de Zim se vio acabada y las manos le temblaron vueltas en puños a los costados.  
>—No sabes nada, humano apestoso —bufó, enardecido— ¡GIR! a la base secreta —gritó para luego, encogerse en su sitio, mirando a todos lados, recordando a sus curiosos vecinos, y hablando en voz baja— Al... sótano. Quise decir el sótano.<br>—He estado mil veces allí, Zim. Tu base secreta ya no es ningún secreto para mí.  
>Inerme, Zim torció una mueca:<br>—Puedes venir, pero sólo para que pueda ver tu patética cara de mono bañada en decepción.

En los adentros de la casa, todo permanecía intacto. El cuadro del simio, el sofá púrpura, las baldosas mal combinadas con el papel tapiz... Sólo al alzar la vista, Dib se topó brutalmente con la parte de su pasado que casi había olvidado, cuando sus ojos toparon con las colosales estructuras mecánicas en el cielo de la casa. Se sintió intimidado por ellas. Ahora que era más alto, sentía que casi podía tocarlas si levantaba la mano, pero no quiso hacerlo. Llegaron hasta la cocina; todavía estaba allí el inodoro:  
>—Dime, por favor, que no tengo que meter la cabeza en ese inodoro para entrar a tu base, Zim.<br>Zim le arrojó una mirada furtiva junto con una sonrisa torcida:  
>—No creo que sea el inodoro más sucio en el que hayas metido la cabezota, humano.<br>—No hay forma de que Gaz te haya contado eso... —gruñó Dib, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, con exasperación.  
>—Puedes quedarte tranquila, apestosa larva humana. No hay inodoros, ni basureros. He ideado una nueva e innovadora entrada secreta a mi base subterránea. Por aquí. —le indicó, poniendo una mano en una zona de la pared. Dib observó con atención. Parecía un sector ordinario de esta, hasta que frente a él apareció un destello luminoso que dibujó la silueta de la mano de Zim a su alrededor, en el muro, y luego se enanchó hacia arriba y abajo, y hacia los lados, cobrando la forma de un cuadrado fluorescente que se separó en el centro y se abrió hacia los lados como hicieran las compuertas de un elevador, ante el asombro de Dib.<br>—¿Alguna razón por la que no hayas pensado antes en esto?  
>—¡Silencio! Entra ahí de una vez —le indicó Zim. Dib dio un paso, pero se frenó en el acto y observó al alien con incredulidad.<br>—Espera un minuto. Tú entra primero.  
>—¡Desconfías de mi palabra, estúpido humano suspicaz! —vociferó, haciéndole apretar los dientes, debido al exagerado volumen de su voz. Pero entonces dejó escapar una gorgoteante risa nasal llena de satisfacción— Haces muy bien —le dijo, entrando primero en la cabina, seguido de Dib, quien disimuló un suspiro. Después de todo, Zim seguía siendo un completo lunático. Y posiblemente, él también lo fuera...<br>Las paredes de la cabina eran de un vidrio rozagante transparente, de manera que Dib podía ver los alrededores rocosos que daban cabida a la estructura por la cual descendían a medida que lo hacían.  
>El escenario se terminó pronto, para dar paso, ante sus ojos, a toda la magnitud de la base subterránea. Era más grande de lo que Dib recordaba. O quizás se había ampliado con el tiempo. Reconocía algunas partes, pero otras no. La que pudo reconocer con más facilidad, fue aquella colosal pantalla que servía tanto de monitor de la computadora central y transmisor de telecomunicación —además de pantalla gigante de televisión para Gir—.<br>Finalmente llegaron a ras de suelo y se abrieron las compuertas transparentes de la cabina del ascensor. La mayor parte de la escasa iluminación, provenía de las luces que emitían las maquinarias tecnológicas, y el reflejo de las mismas sobre las brillantes superficies de las instalaciones mecánicas; devolviendo al ambiente, destellos rojos, magenta y violetas; colores que predominaban en casi todo lo relacionado a la extraña raza Irken. El crucero espacial de Zim, abarcaba esa gama de colores; y de alguna forma, también la fea decoración de su casa.  
>Zim se había quitado los lentes de contacto, el trench, el sombrero y la barba, y lo observaba impaciente, con los delgados brazos en jarras. Incluso su uniforme, y el llamativo color de sus ojos naturales, estaban dentro de la gama de los colores Irken.<br>Los grandes ojos color rubí de Zim le inquietaron momentáneamente. Casi los había olvidado. Parecían brillar con alguna extraña luz propia entre la oscuridad. Divisó también sus largas y fragiles antenas y vió, por primera vez, en muchos años, a Zim, el Irken:  
>—¿Terminaste de curiosear?<br>—Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Es todo...  
>—No ha sido demasiado —replicó Zim empezando a caminar otra vez. Dib lo siguió de cerca, disimulando su curiosidad, pero sin evitar echan miradas discretas a su alrededor. Se sentía como un niño. Con ganas de tocarlo todo.<br>—¡Computadora! —chilló Zim, casi haciéndolo brincar de la sorpresa— entabla conexión con "El Inmenso", e inicia transmisión audiovisual con Mis Altos.  
>Dib aguardó, mirando a la pantalla. Esta se encendió, pero todo lo que apareció en ella, fue interferencia. Tal y como una televisión humana. Una voz extraña, venida de algún sitio que no pudo identificar, resonó a lo largo y ancho de toda la base:<br>_—__Iniciando._  
>Hubo un largo silencio. Dib recordó el incidente a la hora de intentar conectar con la red de los Ojos Hinchados. Sintió nostalgia por un tiempo aparentemente largo en el que tampoco ocurrió gran cosa a su alrededor, pues la impaciente voz de Zim volvió a gritar:<br>—¡Computadora!  
><em>—<em>_La conexión no se ha podido establecer. No hay respuesta desde el receptor remoto de "La Inmensa"._  
>—Repite intento de conexión, computadora.<br>_—__La conexión no se ha podido establecer._  
>—Esto es extraño. ¡GIR! ¡¿qué le hiciste a la computadora?!...¿GIR?<br>No hubo respuesta, hasta un largo rato después, cuando el pequeño androide se hizo presente en la base subterránea, silbando alguna canción, intercalando con mordidas a un hot dog cubierto con demasiada mostaza. Ya no tenía puesto tampoco el disfraz del perro. Sus grandes ojos color cían resplandecían en contraste con la luz purpurea del ambiente.  
>—GIR ¿tocaste la computadora últimamente?<br>El androide se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de ensanchar una gran sonrisa y extender a Dib una mano mecánica, llena de condimento:  
>—¿Quieeereees?<br>—¡GIR! —bramó Zim.  
>—Estuve fuera, comprando salchichas.<br>—¿Y antes de eso?  
>—Comprando dulces.<br>—¿Y antes de eso?  
>—Comprando mostaza.<br>—¿Y antes de eso?  
>—¡Yo no lo hice! ¡no la toqué! ¡no le hice nada! —gritó GIR, empezando a llorar como un niño regañado y corriendo de vuelta al elevador, que lo llevó a la primera planta.<br>Zim meneó la cabeza, notablemente fastidiado. Si GIR había llenado anteriormente el control de mando con jugo de pie de frambuesas, puré de papas y relleno de pavo, dudaba mucho que hubiese hecho cualquier otra cosa que hubiese podido dañar la computadora a ese punto. La ansiosa voz de Dib sólo consiguió irritarlo más, y precisamente con la pregunta que menos quería oír.  
>—Espera Zim ¿hace cuanto no hablas con tus líderes?<br>—Eso no te incumbe  
>—¿Desde cuando no puedes conectar con ellos?<br>—Desde... ahora —titubeó Zim. Dib empezaba a sospechar que las cosas tampoco estaban del todo bien respecto a Zim. Y por primera vez, aquello le preocupaba; pues otras estaban en juego.  
>—¿Tiene que ver con tu temporal receso? —le interrogó enarcando una ceja por encima del cristal de los lentes.<br>—Humano Dib, demando que me informes detalladamente sobre el contenido de ese mensaje —disgregó Zim, sin prestarle atención a su pregunta.  
>—¿Por qué debería? Es mi ventaja.<br>—No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que dice ¿verdad?  
>—Dice... uh... esto, dice algo acerca de una invasión. Y viene de Irk. Dice que la tierra será invadida por los Irken —mintió.<br>Uno de los ojos del Irken se volvió en una rendija, oculto por un grueso pliegue de su ceño, mientras que la antena del lado contrario de su cabeza, se erigió en lo que Dib adivinó, sería el equivalente Irken a elevar una ceja.  
>—Está bien. Te mostraré el mensaje —acordó, derrotado—. Pero no significa que confíe aún del todo en ti.<p>

**~'***'~**

El apartamento seguía increíblemente desordenado desde el inicio de la semana. Había papeles desperdigados por todas partes, lápices y plumas regadas por el piso; y las paredes estaban tapizadas de bosquejos, notas y recordatorios de cientos de cosas diferentes. Zim entró de manera cautelosa. Su disfraz de muchacho humano había cambiado ligeramente. La peluca era diferente; mas abundante y desordenada, y ahora usaba una chaqueta de cuero. Dib recordaba que esta había cambiado en algún momento en los tres años que había durado en el colegio; adivinaba que en un afán de adaptarse a los cambios de vestimenta de los chicos del salón, conforme cumplían más edad. Ahora parecía más un adolescente y no tanto un niño, aunque su diminuta estatura contradecía mucho lo que buscaba aparentar:  
>—Me gustaba más tu antigua casa. Este sitio es un basurero —comentó él, mirando a su alrededor.<br>—Sólo eres un invitado aquí. No te quejes.  
>—¿En donde has dejado el mensaje?<br>Dib le indicó el camino hasta su cuarto y allí, se agachó junto al aparato de comunicación, encendiéndolo.  
>—Bien, este es el comunicador que interceptó el mensaje. No recordaba que tuviera un aparato como este, la verdad. Antiguamente usaba mi portátil. Y no se en qué momento empezó a captar la señal, todo lo que sé es...<br>Zim hincó de pronto una rodilla en el piso quedando a su altura y evaluó el aparato un momento:  
>—¿Por qué un mono retrógrado como tú tiene un aparato de comunicación tan avanzado? —reconoció, sin mirarlo demasiado.<br>—No es mío. Perteneció a mi padre, el Profesor Membrana —admitió Dib, empezando a cuestionarse por primera vez lo referente a aquello— A decir verdad ¿por qué papá tenía un aparato como este? él no estaba interesado en las ciencias paranormales ni la actividad extraterrestre. Cuando se lo llevaron, este aparato lo dejó en mi poder... —se cuestionó Dib—.No importa, el punto es... que estuve mucho tiempo registrando las sílabas del dialecto y...  
>—A un lado, gusano —lo apartó Zim de un súbito empujón, interrumpiendo su explicación, y presionó un par de botones del comunicador, movió algunos interruptores y ajustó la dirección de la antena; todo, con un aire evidentemente entendido. La grabación se reprodujo a un tono más nítido del que Dib había escuchado en todo ese tiempo. Zim prestó atención. Se quitó la peluca. Un profundo ceño cayó sobre sus ojos y Dib notó que sus antenas se movían casi imperceptiblemente.<br>—¿Comprendes lo que dice?  
>—¡CALLATE! —le ordenó Zim, tan abruptamente que lo hizo saltar de la sorpresa por tercera vez en el día.<br>—¡Está bien, de acuerdo! Hmph... —suspiró Dib, armándose de paciencia. Al final de la grabación, Dib pudo escuchar con aún más claridad la palabra "Irk"— ¡Allí! ¡Allí, no te atrevas a negarlo! ¡ahora dime...! —pero antes de que siguiera hablando, identificó otra palabra, y enmudeció. La palabra "Tierra".  
>El estómago se le revolvió al punto que pensó que iba a vomitar. Había estado toda la semana haciendo suposiciones y conjeturas, pero sus miedos no iban más allá que meras sospechas. Pero esa última palabra terminaba de encajarlo todo y confirmar lo que temía. Y para su sorpresa, él no era el único que se hallaba a ese extremo desconcertado.<br>—Es imposible... —jadeó Zim. Dib escrutó sus facciones, y algo muy parecido al dolor las estaba torciendo de una forma casi penosa.  
>—... ¿Qué ocurre?<br>Sin decir nada más, Zim se levantó de su sitio, acomodando de nuevo la peluca negra sobre su cabeza. Dib intentó seguirlo, pero estaba mareado y Zim se marchaba a furiosas zancadas.  
>—¡Espera! —llamó Dib. Zim se detuvo por un lapso breve.<br>—Tu patético planeta tiene los días contados —dijo siniestramente y apenas volteando a verlo por sobre el hombro, a través de sus extraños lentes de contacto azules—. Veinte días, para ser exactos.  
>—¡¿El mensaje es cierto?! ¡tienes que haber podido descifrar más que yo! ¡Irk es tu hogar!<br>—Una vez más te equivocas, humano. Este mensaje no viene de Irk. Viene de otro planeta; pero da igual. Basados en las inútiles defensas de la tierra, de todos modos no tendrán oportunidad —le reveló Zim, haciendo que Dib se petrificara en su sitio.  
>—¿... No? P-pero...<br>—Y según lo que puedo deducir de este mensaje, Irk ya no es mi hogar.  
>Cuando dejó la casa tras un violento portazo, un silencio sepulcral se asentó. Dib se dejó caer en el sofá. Tanto como si Zim estaba involucrado en el asunto como si no, dudaba mucho entonces, que fuera a servirle de algo parecido a un embajador. Lo cual significaba solo dos cosas: o encontraba la forma de combatir una invasión extraterrestre por sí solo, o se resignaba desde ya a pasar a ser un esclavo de lo que fuera que iría a invadir la tierra. Un futuro que había contemplado la primera vez que el extraterrestre Zim había aparecido frente a la clase, hacían ya diez años, pero que, conforme el paso de los cuales, había visto cada vez menos probable.<br>Las fuerzas militares, la policía de investigaciones... todos, absolutamente todos se habían reído en su cara. Y la Red de Ojos Hinchados no podía ayudarlo. Tal y como cuando tenía trece años.  
>Y justo ahora, que la humanidad enfrentaba el exterminio en manos, posiblemente, de un masivo y poderoso ejercito alienigena; y no solo de un pequeño inútil, exiliado de su propio planeta, condenado a cumplir condena en la tierra y a extinguirse con ella... En veinte días, para ser exactos.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hasta aquí llegamos por hoy. GRACIAS POR LEER! esperen el siguiente capítulo el sábado de la próxima semana.<em>  
><em>Por si les interesa, antes de subir el primer capítulo, quise dibujar una portada y me quedé bastante satisfecha con el resultado. Pueden verla en la siguiente dirección: fav. me d7p56mp (sin espacios)_

_Ahí está también mi cuenta en Deviant Art, donde también he estado subiendo los capítulos._


	4. Capítulo 3: niño ingenuo

_Tal y como prometido: sabado - capítulo 3. Ojalá les guste! acabo de terminarlo. Me pasa por procrastinar. Pero finalmente aquí está, disfrutenlo!_

* * *

><p>Habían pasado dos días desde que había dejado el nauseabundo chiquero lleno de porquería de ese repulsivo humano. Dos días menos de los veinte que le quedaban a la tierra.<p>

Se había encerrado en su base y no había vuelto a salir de allí. Ni siquiera había visto a Gir en esos dos días. No sabía si seguía en la casa o si había escapado y estaría sembrando el caos en el vecindario. ¿Qué importaba? Si de todas maneras, la tierra tenía los días contados. Ya no tenía sentido seguir guardándose celosamente el secreto de su identidad. GIR podía hacer por fin lo que le diera la gana.

Miro a su alrededor. Su querida base... El único sitio donde se sentía seguro y a salvo, tan lejos del que había creído, era su hogar, en Irk. Intentó acostumbrarse a los colores, las estructuras, las maquinas... Pronto, toda la superficie terrestre estaría cubierta de ellas. Apenas sí podía reconstruír en su memoria la forma en que eran las cosas en el imperio Irken. Irk, Convencia, Devastis, Comidortia... Incluso Blorch, un sencillo estacionamiento, había sido erigido con los colores de Irk luego de la conquista exitosa de Skoodge. Zim había podido verlo en el monitor de su computadora, en una de las tantas ocasiones siguiendo de cerca las conquistas de sus compañeros.

Intentó acostumbrarse también a ellos, porque no tenía ninguna certeza del que sería su destino para el momento en que comenzara la purga orgánica. ¿Le permitirían subir a una de las naves? ¿sería enviado de nuevo a Comidortia o al planeta Mugre, a donde Tak había sido una vez confinada luego de fallar en su asistencia a la prueba de invasores? ¿O acaso iban a dejar que se extinguiera con el resto de los humanos?

Dudaba mucho que los mas altos fueran a esclavizar a los humanos con propósitos demasiado importantes. Estaban a años luz atrasados en aspectos tecnológicos y su inteligencia no era elevada. No había nada en esos cuerpos carnosos, ni en esos repulsivos cerebros llenos de agua que fuera a servir de alguna utilidad para una raza tan superior.

Reprodujo en su cabeza el mensaje, sin terminar de creer todavía el contenido del cual:

Provenía de un planeta que le resultaba desconocido tanto en origen como en ubicación, pero el lenguaje utilizado había sido sencillo de descifrar, pues tenía sus raíces en otros idiomas y lenguas de los que la base de conocimiento de los Irkens sí tenía constancia.

_"Hemos contactado con uno de los embajadores enviados desde el imperio planetario recientemente aliado. Requieren nuestro servicio para ocupar el lugar de uno de sus invasores asignados en la destrucción de un planeta desconocido y lejano, luego de que este fracasara en su misión..."_

La primera parte ya había conseguido despertar todas sus dudas y sus miedos. Sobretodo después de las palabras del humano Dib, haciendo mella en su memoria:

_—No crees que después de tantos años de fracaso en tu 'importante misión, ya era hora de que tus altos interfirieran?_

Zim cerró los ojos, intentando recordar la segunda parte del mensaje:

_"... Confían en nosotros para que debilitemos las defensas tan pronto como sea posible y les contactemos cuando se logre. Nos han prometido a cambio, a nosotros y a nuestra gente un puesto privilegiado en sus fuerzas de combate, como aliados de su poderosa raza y nos concederán como base este planeta cuando haya acabado la purga, y también su protección. Las fuerzas armadas llegarán aproximadamente en veinte días a partir de ahora._

_En nombre de Irk, conquistaremos la tierra."_

Todo tenía cada vez mayor sentido. Ese Invasor Fracasado, cuyo lugar ocuparía ese extraño planeta que ahora se sumaba a la causa, no podía ser otro que él: el Invasor Zim.

Estuvo largo rato contemplando sus opciones. Pasaría a ser polvo cósmico. Recordó que aún conservaba su crucero espacial de transporte. Podía tomarlo ahora mismo, y marcharse con Gir tan pronto como fuera posible a un sitio donde no les encontraran nunca. Podía ser su única salvación. Pero ¿qué pasaría de ahí en adelante con Zim? ¿qué sería su vida si el propósito por el cual había vivido diez años? ¿sin la razón por la cual había vivido toda su vida? ¿el propósito para el que nacía un Irken?

Apenas podía recordar el momento en que había cesado en sus intentos de invasión; pero recordaba claramente que se había prometido reanudarlos en cuanto tuviera la menor pista de qué estaba haciendo y cómo hacerlo. ¿El cese de sus actividades habían puesto a Los más Altos en alerta y forzado a decidir que era mejor remplazarlo? No terminaba de decidir cual humillación era peor; si prescindir de sus servicios, o remplazarlos con los de un planeta ajeno a Irk. Un planeta "recientemente aliado". Eso, sin contar que al final, después de todo, las palabras de Tak eran ciertas. Nunca habían considerado valiosa a la tierra. El que hubiesen decidido que no les importaba dar el crédito de su conquista a otra raza era la prueba más contundente de ello.

No se percató del instante en que Gir entró a la base hasta verlo sentado a su lado por el rabillo del ojo, comiendo alguna golosina Irken. Estaba tan concentrado en la tarea, tan ignorante de todo... Tan inocente. Se preguntó si tendría el valor de desmantelarlo para luego activar el mecanismo de autodestrucción equipado en el guante de su brazo derecho, y así acabar con ambos antes de que el cruel juicio de Los Altos lo hiciera. Pero cuando el pequeño androide alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a través de esos grandes ojos color cyan, supo que de entre las malas costumbres de los humanos, junto a la de crear pasatiempos para desperdiciar los días, también había adoptado un extraño apego a las cosas. Primero a su base y ahora a GIR.

—¿Qué sucede amo? —habló este, inocentemente— ¿Estás triste por que tu computadora no funciona?

Zim torció el gesto y se levantó de su sitio, dejando sólo a GIR, no sin antes palpar la cabeza de duro metal Irken del mismo con una mano. Gesto que en una década, no había tenido con él y que ni él mismo terminaba de comprender.

Su robot se puso de pie y caminó detrás suyo como el cachorro que simulaba ser, con una gran sonrisa tonta en el rostro, como si esperara otra muestra de afecto. Arriba, Zim se dejó caer en el sofá y observó a su unidad S.I.R. A pesar de que GIR podría considerarse defectuoso en muchos aspectos, parecía tener mayor conocimiento y comprensión de los humanos del que él mismo tendría jamás. Comprendía gestos tales como un abrazo o una caricia, conocía a la perfección la forma en que funcionaba una sonrisa o una lágrima, e incluso, parecía que las formas en que se movían y fruncían sus ojos robóticos, eran más complejos con cada año que pasaba, pudiendo transmitir con ellos muchas más cosas de las que una unidad mecánica debería ser capaz. No solo eso, sabía de sus costumbres, de sus rituales sociales, de sus debilidades y de sus fortalezas...

Por una parte Zim había pensado que, aunque estuviera defectuoso, seguía siendo una unidad de información y sencillamente servía bien a su propósito. Pero en ocasiones tenia la impresión de que GIR se había vuelto más humano con cada instante viviendo entre ellos, y no tenía claro si aquello formaba parte de su naturaleza como unidad de información, o si era una consecuencia de sus fallas de sistema como tal. En cualquier caso, se había acostumbrado a GIR tal y como le había sido entregado. Quizás de ser una fría maquina siempre al pendiente de sus órdenes y de avanzados procederes, se hubiese sentido aún más solitario con el paso del tiempo.

Entre más pensaba en ello, inconscientemente más se convencía de que la opción que le agradaba más era la de marcharse ambos a algún sitio, y se levantó de su sillón para ir directo a su computadora en busca de algún planeta de condiciones apropiadas donde él y GIR pudieran vivir a salvo por un tiempo hasta resolver qué otra cosa hacer.

Pero antes de emprender marcha a su base, escuchó el timbre de la puerta y se detuvo en seco. Miró el reloj de la pared y marcaba las tres de la madrugada. Según sabía, los humanos no se visitaban a esas horas, pero los últimos acontecimientos le llevaron a pensar de inmediato que sólo podía tratarse de una persona, y confirmó sus sospechas cuando al activar el dispositivo de reconocimiento en la puerta, vio la alta figura de Dib en la entrada, con un gesto impaciente.

—Humano estúpido. ¿Ahora qué quiere? —masculló. Como un niño ante la llegada de un ser querido, GIR se lanzó directamente a la puerta, para abrirla, pero Zim lo detuvo y lo arrojó a sus espaldas, haciéndolo rodar por el piso:

—¡No interfieras, GIR!

—¡Abre, Zim! necesito hablar contigo. —apuró Dib tocando sobre la puerta con el puño.

Zim torció una mueca enseñando los dientes y avanzó castigando el piso con pesados pasos, furibundo con el atrevimiento del humano.

—¡¿Quien te crees que eres para irrumpir en la morada de Zim y ordenarle que te abra la puerta?! —gritó antes siquiera de girar la perilla para abrir.

—Zim —saludó Dib. Escondía en la expresión alguna seña confusa que el Irken no supo identificar, pero que enseguida le dio un mal presentimiento— Necesito que vengas conmigo.

—¿Por qué tendría que obedecerte? ya escuché el apestoso mensaje. Déjame en paz y no vuelvas aquí o voy a retorcer tu cuello con...

—Pero no me dijiste qué significaba.

—Te dije lo esencial. Prepárate para morir, gusano. Es todo lo que necesitas saber.

Dib estuvo a punto de responder, sintiendo como la cólera le subía al rostro, pero se detuvo. Era importante que Zim cooperara.

—He venido a rogar por tu ayuda. —admitió finalmente, haciendo que los ojos color rubí se agrandaran de la sorpresa. El enorme ego del Irken pareció ceder con demasiada facilidad ante el halago que representaba una súplica.

—¿De manera que el humano Dib ha desarrollado la humildad suficiente como para reconocer que necesita la ayuda de Zim y rogar por ella?

—Todo cuando conozco y cuanto amo va a extinguirse en menos de un mes. He desarrollado el entendimiento suficiente para darme cuenta de que esta es mi última opción. Te ruego, Zim, que me ayudes.

—Sólo por curiosidad, dejaré que me des una razón convincente.

—También es la única opción que te queda.

—¿Qué te hace creer eso?

—Irk ya no es tu hogar. Tú mismo lo dijiste.

—¡Mientes!

—¡No tengo tiempo para esto, Zim! Te han dado la espalda ¿verdad? Irk ya no es tu hogar, pero la tierra lo ha sido todos estos años. El único hogar que tienes ¿permitirás que lo destruyan?

—¡Se supone que yo lo destruiría de todos modos! además, me queda mi base y mi crucero de viaje. Iré a otro sitio. Puedo soportar las condiciones más extremas, y en caso de que no, puedo desarrollar la tecnología que me permita hacerlo. Puedo vivir donde sea. En cambio tú no. No quieras arrastrarme a la miseria que enfrentas; no soy parte de ella.

—De modo que no vas a ayudarme. Entonces no me dejas opción.

—¿Qué harás? ¿tomarte otros miles de años para evolucionar hasta que tengas la inteligencia suficiente para idear un mejor plan? según sé, no te queda ni siquiera un... ¡VUELVE! —gritó el Irken cuando Dib dio la media vuelta y se marchó sin decir una palabra— ¡¿Te atreves a dejarme hablando solo?!

Zim lo siguió a la calle, pero Dib había desaparecido. Al borde de la ira por su atrevimiento, Zim empezó a caminar, para buscarlo y finalizar con sus amonestaciones.

Cuando se hubo perdido en el final de la rotonda, Dib salió de su escondite. Había conseguido abrir una de las tablas que conformaban la reja de la casa vecina antes de tocar la puerta de Zim. Se había decidido a gastar su último recurso con la esperanza de conseguir su ayuda por las buenas, haciendo el intento de rogar por ella; cosa que su orgullo nunca antes le hubiese permitido. Pero aquello tampoco había dado frutos, y Dib ya lo había supuesto de antemano, por lo cual, tuvo tiempo de planear un pequeño truco cuando se dirigía a su casa. Salió sigilosamente de la casa vecina y volvió a acercarse a la puerta de la casa de Zim. Tal y como lo esperaba, GIR estaba en el sofá cuando Dib lo llamó desde el quicio.

—¡Hola, Mary!

—Hola GIR —saludó Dib, simulando una sonrisa—. Necesito que hagas algo por mí.

—¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno?

—No, GIR. Debes escucharme con mucha atención. ¿Sabías que es el cumpleaños de tu amo?

Los grandes ojos cyan de GIR resplandecieron y su boca se volvió en una "o" llena de sorpresa. Estuvo a punto de empezar a saltar y gritar de alegría, cuando Dib se agachó junto a él y lo acalló:

—No, no, no. No hagas ruido. No debe saber esto. La verdad es que él lo ha olvidado. Así que para recordárselo y celebrar, le haremos una fiesta sorpresa ¿sí?

—¡Fiesta sorpresa! ¡yo traeré la música y los pollos! —chilló GIR, casi temblando de emoción. Dib se sintió mal en cierto grado por utilizarlo, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. La inocencia de GIR era mucho más manejable que la terquedad de Zim.

—Si, GIR. Pero primero necesito que te encargues de otra cosa —Dib le ofreció dos píldoras que el androide recibió dudosamente—. Escóndelas bien. Cuando tu amo no te esté viendo, ponlas en una lata de soda, o en su comida, y haz que se la trague toda. Esto lo pondrá a dormir. Cuando se haya dormido, tráelo a esta dirección —le indicó, pausadamente, enseñándole una pequeña nota que le entregó junto con las tabletas—. Lo dejarás conmigo y tú vendrás aquí a decorar la casa y a comprar un enorme pastel. Cuando despierte, yo lo traeré de vuelta a casa, y en cuando entremos, tú lo sorprenderás. Estará muy, muy feliz.

—¡Si! ¡el amo estará tan feliz! ¡tan feliz que...!

—Pero recuerda GIR —lo frenó Dib, anteponiendo el índice contra sus labios, indicándole guardar silencio—: será nuestro pequeño secreto. Ni una palabra a él. ¿Me has escuchado? es absolutamente importante que no le digas ninguna palabra. Si se arruina la sorpresa, tu amo se pondrá muy triste y yo también. La fiesta se arruinará. No habrá fiesta. ¿Lo has entendido?

El tono cyan de los ojos de GIR brillaron de pronto como dos furiosas luces rojas, haciendo que Dib se espantara momentáneamente; pues jamás lo había visto así. Retrocedió un par de pasos, pero GIR se limitó a hacer un saludo llevándose una palma erecta a la frente y exclamó un rotundo:

—¡A la orden! —con la voz más grave y potente que Dib le hubiera escuchado jamás. Sólo para después, devolver sus ojos a su color natural y regresar a la casa con una gran sonrisa y despidiéndose con su aguda voz de siempre— ¡nos vemos!

—¡Ni una palabra, GIR!

—¡Sí, señor! —volvió a vociferar él, como momentos antes, pero Dib no vio sus ojos, pues la puerta de la casa ya estaba cerrada.

Dib se preguntó por qué en todos esos años, no se le había ocurrido usar al androide como un método de atrapar a Zim. Pero la verdad es que, como subordinado de aquel, nunca se e hubiese ocurrido que resultaría tan fácil. Pero no podía decirlo aún, pues aún debía comprobar que tan capaz era GIR de seguir indicaciones como esas.

Dib esperó pacientemente en su apartamento, esperando el fruto de su siembra. Pasó las primeras horas en mucha calma. Leyendo para distraerse, navegando por Internet o escuchando algo de música. Pero para la tercera y cuarta hora empezó a preocuparse. Empezó a mirar repetidamente por la ventana, o mirar cada tantos minutos el reloj, viendo correr el segundero por largo rato. En el fondo había sospechado que era un plan absurdo utilizar a GIR. Lo habría olvidado, o había acabado diciéndoselo a Zim después de todo. En uno de los peores casos, quizás el sistema de Zim era diferente ¿y si la droga sencillamente no tenía efecto en él? ¿si un Irken realmente no era capaz de dormir? o peor... ¿si la droga había conseguido matarlo?

La quinta hora la pasó paseándose nerviosamente de lado a lado. Abriendo su puerta a cada momento para verificar que no había nadie al otro lado, y frenando sus impulsos de salir en ese instante para ir a casa de Zim, a asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. Si le perdía a él, perdía la única alternativa que tenía.

Finalmente, para la sexta hora, se había desplomado en la silla de su escritorio y se miraba los pies con particular interés. Ya eran las doce de la noche cuando perdió las esperanzas y se levantó para echar el seguro a la puerta. Pero al ponerse de pie, vislumbró una extraña luz en el cielo, por la ventana, acompañada de algún objeto que brilló con un resplandor plateado cuando reflejó las luces de la ciudad. Dib se tardó unos momentos para darse cuenta de que el objeto se hacía cada vez más grande. Venía en su dirección; y reaccionó a echarse al suelo sólo medio segundo antes que aquel objeto impactara contra la ventana, haciéndola mil pedazos que se partieron con un ensordecedor estallido y se precipitara dentro de la habitación, impactando contra una de las paredes con un seco golpe. Dib se levantó del piso contrariado y en estado de shock. Distinguió primero los colores plateado y cyan de GIR en la oscuridad, y luego se fijó en que traía un bulto a las espaldas; pero estaba demasiado enojado para ver con detenimiento qué era:

—¡GIR! ¡maldita sea! ¡¿estás loco?!

—¡Shhh! —lo calló el robot— Lo despertarás y arruinarás la sorpresa.

Dib enmudeció en el momento en que Gir dejó caer el bulto de su espalda y el delgado cuerpo de Zim golpeó el piso, secamente.

—Lo... lo has traído. Lo has hecho.

—Ahora iré a preparar el pastel ¡compraré globos! —gritó, y Dib lo silenció. Aunque si Zim no había despertado con aquel enorme choque contra su ventana, dudaba mucho que fuese a despertarse con otra cosa... si es que volvía a despertar. Dib condujo a GIR hasta la ventana.

—Ahora ve y encárgate de que sea asombroso. ¡Espéranos allí y no te muevas de allí! ¡tu amo estará muy contento!

—¡Nos vemos en la fiesta!

—¡GIR! desde afuera ¿cómo supiste que este era mi apartamento?

—Vi tu gran cabeza por la ventana. ¡Adiós! —gritó el extraterrestre, saltando por la ventana y elevándose en los aires con los propulsores de sus pies.

Dib cerró la cortina sin permitirse ofenderse, preguntándose más bien de donde sacaría el dinero o el tiempo para reponer el cristal roto. Tiempo era precisamente lo que ahora no tenía. Rodeó el cuerpo de Zim en el suelo y se agachó junto a él. ¿Cómo se tomaba el pulso a un Irken? ¿donde? ¿tenían pulso?

Lo examinó en busca de alguna señal de que estuviera vivo, pero no la necesitó. Sus párpados se movieron levemente y Dib se apresuró a proceder con lo que tenía preparado. Si despertaba ahora, escaparía y perdería su única oportunidad. Pasó las manos por debajo de la espalda y las rodillas de Zim, y lo elevó del piso para ponerlo sobre la única superficie que tenía en un apartamento tan pequeño. La cama.

Zim despertó poco después. Sentía abombada la audición y parecía que el negro de sus párpados cerrados sobre sus ojos podía dar vueltas. Estos no le respondieron cuando quiso abrirlos, y el resto de su cuerpo tampoco, pero no por obra de su mareo. Sentía la presión sobre sus muñecas y tobillos, y también sobre varias zonas en su torso cuando intentaba moverse. Percibió un aroma extraño y un agudo dolor en el brazo izquierdo. Finalmente pudo abrir los párpados y aquel,fue lo primero que vio. Faltaba el guante de su mano izquierda, y el uniforme estaba retorcido por encima de su codo, en la parte interna del cual, una aguja invadía su piel, carne y vena. Estaba conectada a un catéter.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿quien...? —no alcanzó a gritar, pues otra visión, por el rabillo de su ojos, le dio toda la información que necesitaba conocer. Tembló de ira— Dib.

—Lo siento —masculló él, distraídamente, casi sin prestarle atención. Tenía en la mano uno de esos extraños y primitivos comunicadores humanos—. Iba a ponerte una cánula en la nariz, pero... tus vías nasales son demasiado pequeñas y no estaba seguro de que tu sistema respiratorio funcione igual que el mío.

—¡¿Qué estás introduciendo en mi cuerpo a través de esa apestosa aguja?!

—Necesito mantenerte quieto. No parece que haga daño a tu sistema. Fue fácil encontrar en tu brazo algo parecido a venas humanas. Lo difícil fue introducir la aguja. Estaba preocupado de que no fuera a funcionar, pero te mantuvo quieto una hora más. Tu cuerpo lo absorbe muy rápido, así que he tenido que administrarte dosis más grandes y más frecuentes que las que necesitaría una persona. Quédate tranquilo, solo te ayuda a dormir.

—¡¿Dormir?! ¡Zim no necesita dormir! ¡ahora dime qué rayos pretendes conseguir con...!

—Vas a ayudarme, Zim, estés de acuerdo o no —dijo Dib, secamente.

—¿Y atado y sedado esperas que te ayude? no desarrollaste demasiada inteligencia el tiempo que te dejé solo. Por el contrario.

—Muy gracioso. Con suerte yo también lo sea, y encontrarás lo siguiente que te voy a decir, muy divertido —amenazó, levantándose de la silla del escritorio junto a la cama, tomando una jeringa del escritorio.

—¡Libérame de aquí, miserable gusano! ¡pagarás por esto! ¡sólo espera a que salga de aquí, te arrancaré los ojos y aplastaré tu enorme cabeza de calabaza!

—Eres prueba contundente de que digo la verdad acerca de los extraterrestres. Cuando te vean, me creerán y sólo entonces harán algo al respecto y se prepararan para proteger al planeta de la invasión.

Zim abrió dos grandes ojos. Las imágenes que eran tan recurrentes hace años, y por las cuales había dejado de temer al darse cuenta de que la humanidad era demasiado idiota para detectarlo, volvieron todas a su cabeza. Su cuerpo abierto y profanado por manos enguantadas, removiendo sus entrañas, inyectando químicos extraños en sus venas... Se percató de que estaba en una cama; que no era muy diferente de una mesa de cirugía. Y Dib ya había logrado penetrar en su organismo con una aguja. No estaba muy lejos de ello.

—¡NO! —gritó Zim, estridentemente, empezando a revolverse contra sus amarras. Dib se apresuró al acercarse. Pero tuvo que retroceder nuevamente, cuando los brazos mecánicos de Zim atravesaron el colchón y los muelles de la cama, empezando a moverse peligrosamente por debajo de esta y alrededor de la habitación, en lo que Zim intentaba ponerse de pie con ellos. Pero estaban torpes y Zim hacía movimientos demasiado bruscos y erráticos. Dib imaginó que se debía tanto al peso de la cama, como al hecho de que los sedantes todavía estaban actuando en su cuerpo, aunque su consciencia luciera muy despierta. Cómo lograran liberarlo, estaría en problemas, así que, armándose de valor, saltó por encima de los brazos mecánicos y se apresuró a conectar la jeringa al catéter del brazo de Zim, inyectando toda la fórmula. Los movimientos de los brazos mecánicos cedieron poco a poco, retrayéndose dentro de la mochila del Irken mientras este empezaba a cerrar ya los ojos:

—Humano tonto... —se las arregló para murmurar— No sabes nada. Solo estás acortando tu camino a la perdición. La raza Irken es más poderosa de lo que crees.

—Los tanques son muy poderosos, Zim. Los misiles, las metralladoras, los...

—No compiten con un solo planeta. Se trata de un imperio. Un vasto y poderoso imperio lleno de cientos de planetas conquistados y poblados por nuestra raza. La armada Irken tiene más naves que las que se necesitan para cubrir su planeta entero.

Pese a su triunfo, las últimas palabras de Zim dispararon cierto temor en Dib, quien vaciló antes de murmurar:

—Estás mintiendo, no te creo nada de lo que dices.

—No lo hagas. Lo verás cuando todo suceda.

Dib esperó a que se durmiera del todo otra vez, antes de preparar una segunda dosis. Ocupó en ello un largo rato, pues sus pensamientos cortaban el hilo de cualquier otra cosa que demandara su atención. ¿Zim decía la verdad? seguramente que no. Lo hacía para asustarlo. Sin embargo, la mano todavía le temblaba cuando marcó el número de los Ojos Hinchados. Tuvo que cortar y volver a marcar varias veces. La persona que anteriormente le había respondido, no parecía dispuesta a volver a hacerlo; pero era preciso que lo hiciera:

—Vamos. Por favor... —siseó Dib empezando a impacientarse al grado que sentía que el corazón le palpitaba entre los oídos.

Finalmente, la linea conectó y reconoció la voz de la misma persona que había respondido la última vez:

—Te lo diré una última vez, muchacho. La red ya no existe. No vuelvas a...

—Te lo suplico:_ necesito _que me comuniques con algún miembro de Los Ojos. Es urgente. Con quien sea, no importa. Debe ver esto. Necesito que vea esto; sólo así van a creerme.

Un largo silencio. Dib rogó por que significara que su interlocutor lo estaba considerando y no que fuera a colgar en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó al fin.

Din levantó la mana que cubría el cuerpo sobre la mesa; como si necesitara cerciorarse él mismo de que sus palabras eran ciertas cuando masculló:

—Dígales que he capturado a un extraterrestre. Vivo.

Después de la apresurada conversación telefónica, los nervios le consumían a tal extremo, que antes de darse cuenta, ya la noche estaba siendo consumida en a ventana por los rayos del alba. Administraba la octava dosis de sedantes. Había aprendido a calcular el tiempo en que debía suministrarlas, y debía ser estricto con ellas, pues Zim había estado a punto de despertarse dos veces. No había podido dormir nada, y estuvo a punto de claudicar sobre su escritorio, cuando escuchó la puerta, despertándolo del todo y disipando de su cabeza cualquier deseo involuntario de dormir. Bajo el quicio de la puerta había una persona encorvada. Usaba gafas oscuras, un fedora que escondía su cabello, y una bufanda que cubría la mayor parte de su rostro, a juego con un trench negro. Le fue imposible reconocerlo, tal y como a las siluetas en las video-llamadas cuando conectaba con Los Ojos hacía muchos años.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? —preguntó tentativamente. El hombre se inclinó hacia él y susurró a través de la lana de la bufanda:

—No me reconoce; debe ser por las gafas oscuras. Lo que sucede es que... tengo los Ojos Hinchados.

Dib apenas sí pudo contener la emoción. Retuvo el aliento contra la palma de la mano que se llevó a la boca e invitó a extraño a pasar dentro de su apartamento, cerrando tras él, rápidamente la puerta. Echó el seguro. El del pestillo de la perilla de la puerta y el cerrojo de más arriba también. Cuando se dio la vuelta, el corazón le dio un salto. El hombre frente a él, le pareció que se trataba de un fantasma. No lo hubiese creído así, de no ser por que hasta hace unos segundos, creía que ese hombre estaba muerto:

—¡Agente Darkbootie! —jadeó, incrédulo. El anciano distendió una sonrisa, dando una cabeceada— ¿Cómo...? me dijeron que estaba muerto y yo...

—Cuando la red murió, muchacho, yo morí con ella. Mi vida como la conocía se terminó y preferí desaparecer. Hasta que tú trajiste de nuevo la luz a mi existencia con la llamada de anoche.

—¿Usted fue quien...?

—Cuando la base de operaciones cerró, yo me quedé con todas las indumentarias. Los números telefónicos, los filtradores de llamadas... No sabes la forma en que esta aparición tuya me ha devuelto a la vida.

—Y no sabe usted cuanto lo comprendo —concordó Dib, afectuosamente.

—Muy bien, entonces, Agente Mothman. Cuéntame ¿qué tienes para mí?

—La prueba contundente de que que he dicho la verdad todos estos años. Y no sólo eso, también la clave para reunir de nuevo a los Ojos Hinchados.

—Suena interesante.

Dib lo condujo hasta su habitación. Cerró las cortinas y encendió las luces, y por si eso no fuera suficiente, cerró también con seguro la puerta de su cuarto. El agente Darkbootie se fijó en los cristales rotos en el piso, pero cuando distinguió el bulto sobre la cama, no se hizo esperar en acercarse a la que sospechaba, era la razón de su reunión. Era más pequeño de lo que había pensado.

Dib llegó junto a él:

—Antes que nada, quiero agradecerle por haber creído en mí, pero también debo advertirle que lo que le enseñe, sólo puede quedar entre nosotros hasta que demos con algún otro miembro. Si la NASAPlace o el gobierno se apoderan de él a estas alturas cuando estamos tan vulnerables, nos despojarán _de él_ y quien sabe qué hagan con nosotros. Podríamos perder la única esperanza que tiene el mundo.

—No entiendo, muchacho ¿no era tu plan cuando eras un niño? ¿desenmascararlo ante las autoridades?

—Usted lo ha dicho, señor. Era un niño. Ahora sé bien cómo son esas personas. No podemos precipitarnos a cometer un error cuando la situación es tan delicada. Nso meterán a la cárcel o nos ejecutarán, y a a él lo someterán a toda clase de pruebas hasta matarlo. Y luego vendrá la invasión y no contaremos con la ayuda que él podría darnos.

—Cada segundo tengo más curiosidad. Pero lo entiendo.

—Bien. Ya es hora de que lo vea.

Sin dilatar más el asunto, Dib levantó con cuidado un extremo de la manta que cubría el cuerpo, y el anciano dejó caer la mandíbula de una forma tan dramática, que Dib pensó que iba a dislocársela.

Sobre el colchón, tendida de espaldas y atada de manos y piernas con gruesos alambres de cobre, yacía la criatura más extraña y asombrosa que había visto en todos sus años de vida.

Lo primero que notó fue el verde claro de su piel. Su rostro era fino y de un perfil anguloso. Carecía de canales auditivos y en su lugar, habían dos antenas largas y delgadas. Apenas podía distinguir una boca pequeña. Su fisonomía, era la de un muchacho joven y delgado; casi un niño. Estaba tan quieto, que le pareció que estaba hecho de algún material, como silicona y estuvo a punto de enfadarse por que el muchacho lo hubiese hecho ir hasta allí solo para mostrarle una pieza de artesanía.

—No puede ser real —masculló, sin voz, a causa del asombro. Dicho esto, se acercó cautelosamente y se estremeció cuando percibió el vaivén suave del pecho de la criatura, subiendo y bajando al ritmo de una lenta respiración. Dib no tuvo que decir una sola palabra más. Era suficiente ara convencerse de que era un ser viviente. Sin poder saciar aún su curiosidad, el agente deslizó los dedos por el rostro durmiente del alien. Se parecía a la piel humana, salvo a que era más porosa al tacto, sin embargo, al hundir uno de los dedos y ver que no se formaban pliegues a su alrededor, dedujo que también era muy elástica. Lo examinó largo rato. Le presionó los lados de la mandíbula para inspeccionar su dentadura. Sus dientes tenían una marcada separación entre sí, y tenían un tinte rojizo, a diferencia de una dentadura humana; y Dib notó enseguida el fuerte color malva de su larga lengua segmentada. Le permitió al agente proceder a su antojo y este examinó la mano que no poseía guante. A Dib la visión de su mano desnuda le había resultad también, bastante nueva. Incluso el material del que estaba hecho su guante le resultó desconocido y extraño. A simple vista parecía cuero, pero era más flexible y suave que este, y aparte de eso era realmente resistente. La mano Irken tenía sólo tres dedos. Largos, delgados y nudosos; terminaban en afiladas garras. El agente Darkbootie procedió entonces a examinar sus antenas, pero en cuanto tocó una de ellas esta se torció a un lado, evitando el contacto. Las comisuras de Zim se torcieron en una mueca y este, aún inconsciente, torció la cabeza y se estremeció incómodamente.

—Parecen muy delicadas —comentó el anciano más para sí mismo. Su mayor sorpresa fue al momento de separarle los párpados y apreciar sus ojos. Sus grandes ojos rubicundos. Parecían hechos de vidrio—. Es... es hermoso —tuvo que reconocer— ¿Duerme?

—Bajo anestesia, pero sí. Me he ocupado de darle dosis constantes. Es un poco inquieto y problemático. Requiere grandes dosis para mantenerse sedado. Su sistema interno parece ser más resistente a los químicos y los antibióticos que un humano, pero también es extremadamente sensible a las toxinas y los agentes contaminantes externos. El agua le provoca un grave daño, y es intolerable a una gran cantidad de alimentos humanos; en especial las carnes.

—Pareces conocer bastante acerca de él.

—Lo vigilé obsesivamente por un par de años —admitió Dib— Supe quien era y lo que era desde el primer día en que lo me creyó jamás. Y aún ahora; pero ahora es diferente. Pensé que los Ojos eran los únicos que a estas alturas podrían ayudarme, y necesitaban comprobar que yo decía la verdad. Tú ya lo has comprobado. La criatura es tan real como tú o yo. Ahora necesito que me ayudes a reunir al resto de los agentes, para que se convenzan y juntos hagamos algo. Si somos todos nosotros, la NASAPlace nos escuchará. Solos, no eramos más que sombras detrás de un monitor. Unidos, podemos salvar la tierra o al menos morir luchando por ella y no siendo sorprendidos por un rayo láser, sobre nuestras camas, sentados a la mesa, o defecando en un inodoro.

—Hay algo en ti que no había en ninguno de los agentes que tuve el agrado de conocer —le aduló el anciano, poniendo una mano de manera fraternal contra su hombro—. Te pareces a mi. Has hecho bien en mostrarme esto. Pero no está seguro aquí. He traído con mi van, sospechando que la íbamos a necesitar. Lo llevaré a la antigua base de Los Ojos. Necesitaré que tú busques toda la información que tengas sobre extraterrestres; trae esas viejas notas tuyas que la organización rechazó hace tanto tiempo. Yo reuniré a todos los agentes que pueda y con esta criatura en nuestras manos, conseguiremos la ayuda que necesitamos.

—Gracias agente. Sabía que podía confiar en mi compañeros.

—Ahora ayúdame a llevarlo hasta la camioneta, Mothman.

El camino desde el edificio de Dib hasta el rumbo que había tomado la van negra, estuvo lleno de preguntas, y Dib las respondió todas lo mejor que pudo. Cada cierto rato, volteaba sobre su hombro, imaginando que podía ver a Zim, todavía sedado y sin conciencia, a través de la pared que separaba la cabina del conductor y el copiloto, del compartimiento trasero de la van. Conforme avanzaban, el camino se le hizo más desconocido. Estuvo seguro que no había estado jamás en esa zona de la ciudad; pues todas las reuniones de los Ojos se llevaban a cabo en sedes acordadas, que eran constantemente cambiadas por cuestiones de seguridad y anonimato. Quiso desconcertarse un poco cuando estacionaron frente a lo que parecía una enorme fábrica abandonada, pero ya se había imaginado que el centro de operaciones de una organización tan secreta estaría bien camuflado en alguna ubicación ingeniosa, que pasara completamente desapercibida para los demás, así que se tranquilizó. Los cristales estaban rotos y los alrededores lucían descuidados. Las paredes ya estaban del todo vandalizadas con aerosoles y el estacionamiento estaba lleno de manchas de grasa y lodo. Dib se retorcía el extremo de la gabardina entre las manos, de nervios. Fue el primero en bajar, y miró a su alrededor. Una persona vestida de forma similar a la que había recibido a Darkbootie en la puerta, salió a su encuentro y Dib contuvo la emoción. Debía tratarse de otro agente, aunque le fue imposible encontrar alguna pista en su apariencia, con la que pudiera identificarlo.

—Mothman, rápido, ayúdame a sacarlo de la van —lo llamó Darkbootie, y Dib se giró para verlo. Ni siquiera había empezado a mover los labios para responder, cuando algún objeto duro le azotó con tanta fuerza la cabeza, que la imagen de sus ojos se distorsionó abruptamente, y por un momento, todo lo que pudo ver, fueron luces y manchas impidiendo su visión. Todo le dio vueltas. Su vista se fue a negro y perdió la consciencia incluso antes de caer al piso, por lo que no sintió dolor cuando su costado azotó duramente contra el pavimento. Su sentido de la audición fue el último en abandonarlo, pero no sin antes avisarle del estridente sonido de las llantas de la van cuando esta arrancó, escapando en ella, Darkbootie y el hombre misterioso; llevándose con ellos a Zim. 

* * *

><p>Doy gracias a las cuatro personitas que hasta ahora me han seguido! <strong>Miinness0otta, Observador Daam, .3 y a kedekai-kokoro<strong>. Gracias por su apoyo! me pone muy feliz recibir feedback! 3


	5. Capítulo 4: Tregua

Nuevo capituloo! he decidido que con tal de hacer los capitulos un poco más largos, voy a publicar semana sí y semana no D: lo siento, pero se me hacía algo pesado, sobretodo ahora que estoy intentando escribir más paginas. Así que, esperenlos!

* * *

><p>La cabeza le dolía al punto de que el dolor le palpitaba con tanta fuerza entre los oídos, que difícilmente escuchaba el pasar de los automóviles por la carretera mientras caminaba por la acera de vuelta a su casa. Un alma caritativa había reparado en él cuando se había arrastrado patéticamente fuera del estacionamiento y deambulado desorientado y aturdido por allí sin saber qué hacer a continuación. Se trataba de una mujer que conducía un auto viejo, y que paró a su lado, ofreciéndose a llevarlo de vuelta a la ciudad. La mujer, ya de edad, le había comentado que le recordaba mucho a su hijo y había hablado de su familia completa sin que él le hiciera demasiado caso. Había preguntado en cierto punto qué era lo que le ocurría y qué le había llevado a esa zona tan alejada de la ciudad. Incluso se había ofrecido amablemente a acercarlo a un hospital cuando se había dado cuenta de que la sien le sangraba. Pero Dib no le había podido responder nada. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Que había acudido allí para reunirse con una organización secreta a discutir la pronta invasión de la tierra, pero que había sido engañado por un anciano mentiroso apodado "Darkbootie" quien lo había golpeado en la cabeza y se había llevado a su extraterrestre capturado? Y pensar que de tener trece años, no lo hubiese dudado un segundo al contar una historia tan inverosímil como esa a un completo extraño. Pero se había llevado demasiados desengaños esa semana, y en toda su vida, y ya no podía seguir actuando como un niño. Ya atardecía cuando consiguió llegar a su edificio, y los pensamientos que había estado evitando toda la tarde, penetraron todos a la vez dentro de sus pensamientos. Había perdido a Zim. No tenía idea de donde estaba ahora o en qué condiciones. ¿Qué haría el anciano lunático con un extraterrestre vivo? ¿sería verdad la parte de reunir a Los Ojos? en tal caso ¿por qué había decidido deshacerse de él? ¿para quedarse con el crédito? Lo más grave, era que Zim estaba ahora en manos de seres humanos. De morbosos, crueles y destructivos seres humanos... Sintió escalofríos de pensar en lo que podían hacer con él. Pero en ese instante, un atisbo de esperanza brilló entre el tormento. Cuando Zim estaba en apuros, usualmente usaba el comunicador de su mochila para contactar con GIR. Y su androide siempre, siempre, llegaba en su rescate. Claro, a veces sólo empeoraba la situación, pero de alguna manera se las arreglaba para poner a salvo a su amo. En ese caso, Dib dio por descontado que GIR ya había conseguido librar Zim de sus captores y que él estaba a salvo.<p>

»Maldito viejo traidor y manipulador —pensó Dib.

Aquello le puso una nueva tarea entre manos. Debía comprobar que Zim efectivamente estaba a salvo. De manera que tuvo que sacar fuerzas de flaqueza y encaminarse de vuelta, a la casa verde y púrpura.

Anochecía cuando la vislumbró al final de la rotonda. Dib se acercó con pasos trémulos. ¿Y si Zim no estaba dentro y GIR tampoco? ¿y si habían conseguido capturar también a GIR? La duda lo llevó a girar la perilla de la puerta y esta cedió. Estaba abierta. ¿Y si las autoridades habían conseguido localizar la base? Dudó antes de entrar, pero lo hizo con determinación.

En el momento en que cruzó el umbral, serpentinas y globos saltaron por todas partes, y la música empezó a sonar a todo volumen dentro de la casa:

—¡SORPESA! —gritó GIR, jalando del cordón de un lanza-confeti, haciéndolo estallar y que los papelillos de colores se estrellaran contra la cara de Dib. La casa estaba completamente decorada. Había globos en cada rincón de la pared, larguísimas guirnaldas, confeti de papel metálico, incluso una piñata. También había una larga mesa llena de bocadillos. Tacos, papas fritas y cheetos, un bowl de golosinas, ponche, y también algunos alimentos que no pudo identificar. Estaba decorada también. GIR tenía puesto un sombrero de fiesta y un collar hawaiano. Dib se quedó mudo, pero sintió que le flaqueaban las piernas cuando GIR reparó en la ausencia de su amo y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza con horror:

—¡He arruinado todo! ¡la sorpresa! ¡¿donde está mi amo?!

—No... —suspiró Dib, cruzando la habitación para bajar el volumen de la música y desplomándose luego sobre el sofá purpura—. No la has arruinado; tu amo no esta aquí.

Se sintió intensamente abrumado por la situación. GIR había estado esperando a Zim todo ese tiempo. De modo que Zim no había contactado con él... no había regresado. ¿A donde había ido a parar? ¿estaría entre Los Ojos ahora? ¿o estaría en una celda en prisión? ¿o en un mesón de cirugía? Se sintió mareado y tuvo un acceso de nauseas. Algo grave tenía que haber ocurrido como para que Zim no consiguiera llamar a su sirviente. Él sabía de antemano lo difícil que resultaba doblegar a Zim, por lo que no imaginó bajo qué terribles circunstancias alguien lo había conseguido. GIR aguardaba pacientemente en espera de una respuesta, que Dib lamentaría darle.

—¿Llegará más tarde? —preguntó el pequeño androide— ¡Escóndete!

—No, GIR —espetó Dib con repentina acritud, pero su voz se suavizó cuando tuvo que admitir—. Tu amo ya no vendrá.

—Pe-pero... ¿y la fiesta?

—No habrá fiesta, GIR —exhaló Dib.

Hubo un lapso de silencio en el que GIR se quedó lánguido de pesar, igual que un niño regañado, y masculló temerosamente:

—¿Lo... lo hice mal?

Dib negó levemente, levantando la cabeza, esperando ver el techo, pero encontrándose en su lugar por los imponentes cableados eléctricos y acordarse de que estaba en la base de Zim.

—No. Lo hiciste bien. Yo te mentí, GIR —admitió con un nudo en la garganta. Apenas atreviéndose a mirarlo. Por un minuto espero encontrarse con los grandes ojos resplandeciendo en rojo de furia, y temió. Pero en cambio, seguía siendo el mismo GIR, aunque en ninguna manera el mismo GIR alegre y charlador de siempre. No lucía enfadado, pero sí, muy decepcionado. Y le sorprendió encontrarse con una expresión tan clara de una emoción tan compleja como esa, en un androide; sobre todo uno como GIR.

—El amo no vendrá a su fiesta de cumpleaños —concluyó GIR, de pronto, yendo a sentarse junto a Dib, en el sofá. Estiró el brazo mecánico para alcanzar un paquete envuelto descuidadamente con papel de regalo sucio de nata de pastel, y desgarró el papel para abrirlo. Dentro había nada más que una tarjeta, la cual le extendió a Dib— Yo hice esto. Era su regalo.

Dib recibió en la mano la tarjeta. Estaba escrita son símbolos desconocidos. Dib los reconoció, el mensaje dentro de la tarjeta estaba en Irken, pero no pudo leerlo aunque los conociera; aunque sí reconoció dibujos de estrellas, corazones y otros garabatos infantiles que decoraban el mensaje. Dentro tenía un dibujo. A Dib se le apretó el corazón cuando lo examinó. Estaba mal hecho, con trazos desiguales y afilados, pero era fácil distinguir en esencia la intención de lo que GIR pretendía representar en el dibujo. Eran tres amigos tomados de la mano, en una especie de parque. Había nubes en el cielo y mariposas en el aire. Los primeros dos eran GIR y Zim. Era la primera vez que veía en Zim una sonrisa tan dulce, aunque sólo fuera un dibujo. La tercera persona en el retrato le hizo reír, pero también fue lo que casi consiguió anegarle los ojos. Era Dib. Él lo supo por su enorme cabezota...

Aún no tenía del todo claro si el androide de Zim tenía sentimientos reales que pudiesen ser heridos como tales, pero aquel lucía en ese momento como si realmente los tuviera, y eso le hizo sentir como un ser humano despreciable:

—Le hubiese gustado, GIR —aventuró, aunque conociendo el carácter implacable de Zim, dudaba que así fuera—. Conservalo contigo —le aconsejó de corazón. Si Zim era ahora presa de la NASAPlace, estaba bastante seguro de que ese dibujo era todo lo que GIR tendría de ahora en adelante, que se pareciera a su amo.

—Ya no lo quiero —suspiró GIR, dejándoselo—. Tú quédatelo.

Dib lo observó una última vez, antes de guardárselo en la chaqueta:

—De acuerdo... Debo irme.

Los ojos del androide se alzaron hacia los suyos, tristes, pesarosos... Tuvo que abstenerse por todos los medios mirarlos en lo que salvaba la distancia del sofá a la puerta con pesados pasos exhaustos, sabiendo que al hacerlo, iba a desmoronarse. Pero ya en la salida, no pudo evitar mirar dentro de la casa. Y ver a GIR sentado en el sofá con el papel de regalo roto entre las manos, mirando la mesa de bocadillos con gesto triste. Eso fue todo lo que hizo falta para devolverle el sentir y obligarlo a llamarlo y decir:

—GIR, ven conmigo. Ponte tu ridículo disfraz y ven conmigo a casa.

Mientras caminaban, Dib se sintió tan cansado que pensó en pedirle a GIR que lo llevase en su espalda, volando hacia su edificio. Entrarían por la ventana que estaba rota. Pero ya no podían llamar innecesariamente la atención. La policía obstaculizando su camino era lo último que necesitaba, así que se armó de fuerzas para seguir adelante, sabiendo que se desplomaría en su cama apenas llegasen, para dormir, si es que acaso la culpa se lo permitía.

—¿Donde está el amo? —preguntó GIR, y aquello sólo le recordó lo mal que se sentía.

—No lo sé.

—Volverá ¿verdad?

—No lo sé... —suspiró Dib.

Estuvo ignorando a GIR por largo rato, hasta que reparó en algún resplandor por alguna esquina de su visión periférica. Notó que GIR ya no lo seguía. Dib se detuvo en su caminata y viró para buscarlo. La calle estaba oscura, pero la superficie plateada del androide fulguraba bajo la luz de alguna especie de pantalla en forma de holograma que flotaba frente a él, cuya imagen emergía de un proyector en una antena parabólica que salía del compartimiento en la cabeza de GIR:

—GIR... ¿qué es... qué es eso?

—¡Hola, mi amo! —gritó el robot, y Dib corrió a su lado, empujándolo dentro del callejón entre los dos edificios frente a los que se encontraban, poniéndose frente a él para cubrirlo de las miradas de cualquier persona que pudiese caminar por allí en ese instante.

—¡¿Es Zim?! ¡¿donde está?!

Dib buscó alguna imagen en el holograma de la pantalla, pero todo lo que podía ver, era interferencia y solo podía escuchar ruido blanco.

—No puedo contactar con mi amo.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó Dib, maldiciendo el haber sido un completo idiota. Tenía la clave frente a él, y lo que era peor, había llegado a esa conclusión antes siquiera de saber que podía usarla. Si GIR siempre acudía en auxilio de Zim sin la menor demora, quería decir que algún dispositivo o programa le ayudaba a rastrear a su amo donde fuera.

—GIR ¿puedes encontrar a tu amo y llevarme con él?

—¡A la orden! —exclamó el androide, parándose inhiesto, como un soldado, indicándole el camino. Dib lo siguió sin rechistar, sin imaginarse a donde les llevaría.

—¡¿La NASAPlace?! —articuló, cuando GIR y él llegaron al sitio indicado en el mapa de rastreo del androide. Sintió que el corazón había comenzado a latirle en la garganta. Darkbootie no sólo lo había traicionado a él. Había traicionado a toda la red, entregando una posesión tan valiosa a las autoridades— Por Jupiter... Tenemos que rescatarlo de ahí. No podemos perder más tiempo. ¿Estás conmigo, GIR?

—¡SI! —el androide estuvo a punto de echar a correr, pero Dib lo detuvo, regresándolo a su sitio, ocultos entre los arbustos.

—Espera, GIR —articuló, esperando por que, como hasta ahora, GIR obedeciera a su palabra, cosa que dudaba que Zim hubiese logrado alguna vez—Esta es una misión ultra secreta. ¿Lo entiendes? Haremos esto. Distraerás a los guardias de la entrada mientras yo me escabullo dentro. Pase lo que pase, no debes dejar que te atrapen, ¿entendido? has lo que sea necesario para mantenerte fuera de su alcance. Y por ningún motivo te quites el disfraz. Cuando yo me haya ido, busca la forma de entrar tú mismo y espérame. Volveré y traeré conmigo a tu amo.

La entrada al recinto transcurrió sin muchas complicaciones. GIR hizo de una efectiva distracción, bailando para los guardias, que reían y comentaban cuan adorables podían ser los niños, mientras él cruzaba la reja de la entrada haciendo el menor ruido posible. Desde la entrada, le hizo a GIR señas, para advertirle que ya estaba dentro, aunque dudaba que él lo notara. Dudaba mucho que todo el espectáculo de GIR sólo tuviera el propósito de entretener a esos hombres... El pequeño androide lo estaba disfrutando demasiado. De modo que quizás no contara con él para su pronto escape.

Dib se internó más y más en el edificio. Para so fortuna, no halló muchos obstáculos tampoco en el camino, salvo algunos miembros del personal, que evadió eficientemente, escondiéndose en salas, apegándose contra las paredes y metiéndose en el ocasional armario o closet. No le fue difícil saber en donde hallaría lo que buscaba. Ese sitio no había cambiado mucho. Había pasado gran parte de su infancia recorriendo esos corredores, buscando quien le creyera sus más desbaratadas historias acerca de planetas, extraterrestres, Marte convertido en nave espacial y el trasero de Mercurio... Y Mientras que había pasado otra parte de su adultez lamentándose de tanto tiempo desperdiciado, ahora lo agradecía, pues sabía exactamente a donde dirigirse.

Había estado en la zona de laboratorio del edificio una vez. Se había infiltrado allí la ocasión en que había oído rumores de que la NASAPlace escondía a un extraterrestre muerto... Pero no había encontrado otra cosa más que algún animal con alguna fea mutación en la cabeza, que algún iluso había entregado con la esperanza de hacerse famoso con el descubrimiento del siglo. Esa zona del edificio se encontraba bajando una larga escalera hacia el sótano. Nadie solía bajar allí, por lo que no tuvo que burlar a más personas en su camino y llegó pronto a la gran puerta de acero, que consiguió abrir con pocos esfuerzos. Dentro estaba oscuro, así que buscó a tientas en la pared por un interruptor, que para su alivio y sorpresa, no tardó en encontrar. Los tubos fluorescentes del techo parpadearon un par de veces antes de encenderse y Dib palideció.

Al final del laboratorio había un gran contenedor tubular que iba desde el techo hasta el suelo. Y prisionero del cual, estaba Zim. Le encontró dormido, como lo estaba cuando él lo había visto por última vez. Le habían despojado completamente del uniforme, y por primera vez podía apreciar su cuerpo descubierto. No podía verlo completamente, pues estaba encorvado y hecho un ovillo contra sí mismo, como un niño en el vientre materno; pero de lo que podía apreciar, su anatomía no era demasiado diferente de la suya propia. Tenía un torso algo largo para la longitud de sus piernas. Los hombros eran angulosos y protuberantes, como los de una persona con una dramática desnutrición, y a los costados se le marcaba bajo la piel una estructura similar a una caja torácica, pero con un número de costillas que se reducía a dos por lado, cada cual, luciendo mucho más gruesa y poderosa que la de una persona. Las extremidades eran en longitud parecidas a las de un humano de su estatura, pero a juego con su cuerpo esbelto, eran delgadas y huesudas. Pero por encima de todo, su anatomía en términos generales era demasiado familiar. Tenía brazos, y manos en las que estrechaba cosas. Tenía piernas con las que caminaba, tenía una espalda que cargaba con el peso de su cuerpo, tenía una cabeza... Resultaba perturbador ver a una criatura tan parecida a él, confinada a un frasco de laboratorio como si fuese un objeto sin vida. Desde su boca salía un grueso tubo que debía servir como vía de oxígeno. Tenía otros tres tubos conectados al cuerpo. Uno era una delgada sonda que le salía del brazo, conectada a él por un catéter con una gruesa aguja. Los segundo y tercero eran dos extensiones mecánicas que salían directamente desde dos perforaciones quirúrgicas en su espalda. Dib jadeó de horror; pero entonces reparó en que los cableados de conexión salían desde el contenedor por dos cavidades perforadas en él mismo, directamente hasta la extraña "mochila" que Zim llevaba a todos lados desde que le conocía. Las perforaciones de su espalda no las habían hecho los doctores; eran las que Zim debía tener prácticamente desde su nacimiento, y que unían su sistema nervioso central a esa extraño artefacto. Se apresuró a subir al panel de control y presionó los interruptores hasta que el liquido comenzó a drenarse desde el contenedor, bajando de nivel y con él, a Zim de la suspensión de su prisión acuática.

El nivel del liquido bajo hasta que el contenedor estuvo vacío salvo el cuerpo frágil del Irken, inconsciente contra la pared de vidrio del contenedor cilíndrico. Las conexiones mecánicas de la mochila se retrajeron, para separarse momentáneamente de la espalda de Zim. Dib actuó con rapidez. Si la memoria no le fallaba, solo disponía de diez minutos para devolver el artefacto al cuerpo del extraterrestre, o este moriría. Si no estaba ya muerto, cosa que le produjo escalofríos. Consiguió que el contenedor se abriera, retrayéndose en su base en el piso, dejando libre al Irken. Dib salió de su lugar frente al panel y corrió para atrapar el delgado cuerpo de Zim antes de que el cristal terminara de bajar, y que su cabeza golpeara el piso frío. Estaba cubierto y empapado del denso liquido cuando Dib lo elevó del suelo y lo sostuvo en los brazos. No había podido verlo bien flotando en el liquido de color azul, pero ahora que le tenía cerca, pudo ver las consecuencias de lo que había hecho, y se le apretó el corazón. Tenía varias suturas en distintas partes del cuerpo, como si le hubiesen abierto y cerrado a antojo en repetidas ocasiones, y la parte interior de sus brazos estaban acribillados de agujeros dejados por las docenas de aguas que debían haber perforado su piel para sacar muestras y someterle a más y más pruebas.

Con cuidado, Dib lo libero de cables y sondas. Del agujero más reciente en su brazo, dejado por la aguja que Dib le extrajo, manó un liquido claro con un tinte rosagante, que no supo identificar. Lo dejó contra el piso y se empinó para alcanzar su mochila y conectarla de nuevo a su cuerpo. No sabía cómo hacerlo, y sintió terror de cometer un error que le costara la vida al alien. Pero no tuvo que hacer nada, pues con solo acercar la mochila a la espalda de Zim, los brazos mecánicos respondieron, desplegándose en gruesos cableados que buscaron su sitio en la enjuta espalda de su dueño y se unieron a él, volviendo a su sitio, a donde pertenecía.

Dib volvió a levantar a Zim, dejándole reposar contra su brazo. Pesaba más con la mochila devuelto a su cuerpo.

—¿Que fue lo que te hicieron? —susurró, afectado y sintiendo una enorme culpa— ¿Qué te hice yo? Vamos... —masculló sacudiéndolo ligeramente— Vamos, Zim, un par de inofensivas agujas no pudieron matarte.

No supo lo que venía a continuación, por lo que la descarga eléctrica lo tomó por sorpresa. Fue tan potente que perdió momentáneamente el conocimiento y se desplomó al piso, junto al cuerpo de Zim. Lo vio todo negro, y luego chispazos en algún sitio de lo que quedaba de su consciencia... Y luego una imagen borrosa ante sus ojos. La figura esbelta de Zim irguiéndose sobre el piso con denodados esfuerzos.

Este tosió un par de veces antes de levantar la cabeza. Cuando Dib hubo recuperado la conciencia, Zim le observaba con sus grandes ojos color rubí, fruncidos de furia muda.

—Zim... —farfulló Dib procurando que la voz no le temblara. No se había imaginado cuanto le alegraría verlo de nuevo. Y con vida...— ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!

La ira de Zim no tardó en estallar:

—Humano ridículo ¿por qué has regresado? ¡¿Tienes una idea de todas las cosas que he tenido que soportar?! —siseó el Irken entredientes, gateando hacia Dib con los ojos encendidos— Espera a que salga de aquí. ¡Te ataré y entubaré por cada una de tus desagradables cavidades corporales humanas!

Aún pese a sus amenazas, Dib no pudo evitar sonreír. Zim parecía el mismo de siempre. Significaba que se encontraba bien. Levantó las manos en el aire, en afán pacificador:

—He cometido un error, lo admito. Pero he venido a rescatarte ¿no me darás crédito por eso?

—¡Tú me trajiste aquí!

—¡Lo se! Y he venido a sacarte ahora, pero sólo si prometes que me ayudarás.

—¿Ayudarte?

—Ya te lo he dicho. Eres el único que puede. Tú tienes las armas, la tecnología, los métodos. Eres... —aspiró una bocanada de aire, pues era la última cosa que alguna vez había esperado decir— Eres la última esperanza de la tierra.

El Irken crispó los labios.

—Halagas a Zim, aunque no se si me sienta lo bastante generoso. Tampoco se si quiera volver a confiar en ti. Según se, la última vez que me rogaste por ayuda, acabé en un mesón de cirugía mientras alguien me removía las entrañas.

—No estás en posición de negociar, te doy medio mes como mucho en este lugar antes de que decidan extraerte todos los órganos, sin retorno, para estudiarlos y disecar tu cuerpo para ponerlo en un museo.

—Si no me equivoco, estarán convertidos en polvo bajo alguna estructura Irken en dos semanas. Tal vez conviertan tu patética tierra en un restaurante. O quizás un planeta de inodoros.

—Y es por lo cual necesito tu ayuda. No quieres seguir en este sitio. Y yo no quiero convertirme en polvo o... en inodoro. Te ofrezco una tregua, Zim.

El Irken masculló algo entredientes. Una especie de siseo, o chasquido. Dib no alcanzó a oírlo, y dudaba que una palabra como esa, existiera en cualquier idioma del planeta.

—¿En donde está Gir?

—Tu estúpido robot está a salvo. Me ayudó a encontrarte y ahora está distrayendo a los guardias. Te reuniré con él en cuanto te saque de aquí. Rápido Zim ¿tengo tu palabra?

—Sácame de aquí, humano. Y entonces, hablaremos.

Dib se puso de pie y le extendió una mano al Irken para ayudarlo a incorporarse. Zim reparó sólo entonces en su desnudez y se abrazó a sí mismo, sintiéndose incómodo y vulnerable, desprovisto de la protección que brindaban los resistentes materiales de sus vestiduras:

—¿Donde está mi uniforme?

—No tenemos tiempo de buscar tu viejo uniforme —le dijo Dib, echando mano de una bata de hospital blanca colgada tras la puerta de un armario, que le tendió a Zim—. Esto tendrá que servirte. Te buscaremos más tardes ropas apropiadas.

El Irken torció el gesto, casi ofendido por su insinuación:

—Zim no usará sucios harapos humanos. No permitiré que me vistas con lana de ovinos apestosos.

Dib gruñó, de los nervios:

—Ya póntelo, Zim ¡es vergonzoso! ¿Quieres ir por ahí corriendo completamente desnudo?

—¡Tú no le das órdenes a Zim! ¿Esos tejidos fabricados con hilo humano cómo van a protegerme?

—¡Son... batas militares! —mintió Dib, empezando a perder la paciencia— Te protegerán de balas y rayos láseres.

—No intentes engañarme, ya sé que los humanos no tienen este tipo de tecnología.

—Cómo quieras, Zim. Ya vayámonos.

—Espera. No se pierde nada con prevenir, supongo —aceptó el Irken, metiendo los brazos dentro de la bata, y cerrándosela sobre el cuerpo. Dib avanzó hasta la puerta y se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie alrededor antes de salir, mirando por la diminuta rendija que abrió con cautela.

—No parece que haya nadie. Vamos pronto.

Zim intentó seguirlo, pero sólo consiguió dar trompicones de forma patética. Dib detuvo la caída en la que acabó su último intento de dar pasos, sin permitirle golpear de nuevo el suelo.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a tus piernas? ¿les han hecho algo?

—Se sienten débiles, por alguna razón —masculló Zim antes de librarse de su agarre, propinándole un fuerte empujón para apartarlo— ¡No me toques! —vociferó, iracundo, y cuatro brazos mecánicos emergieron desde su recién adquirido dispositivo, rompiendo la bata en la espalda, y lo elevaron por encima de la cabeza de Dib, empezando a moverse y encargándose de llevarlo. Dib terminó de abrir la puerta y ambos se arrojaron fuera.

Tuvieron menos cuidado a la hora de salir del edificio del que Dib había tenido al entrar, pero el tiempo apremiaba. Zim no se sostuvo sobre sus propias piernas en ningún momento y Dib empezaba a temer que algún experimento en su cuerpo se las hubiese dejado completamente inútiles.

En el último trayecto de su escape no tuvieron tanta suerte, pues dos de los guardias, los que se suponía que GIR estaría distrayendo, les plantaron cara en el corredor, obligándolos a detenerse.

—¡No den un paso más! —vociferó el primero, y el más corpulento de los dos.

Dib se quedó frío y mudo, pero cuando volteó a ver a Zim, la expresión de determinación en su rostro le brindó una extraña sensación de calma. Desde uno de los compartimientos de su mochila, Zim desplegó un artefacto similar a aquel que GIR había usado al intentar comunicarse con él:

—GIR ¿en donde estás?

—¡Aquí amo! —chilló el androide, no por el comunicador, sino, a espaldas de los guardias. Se había quitado el disfraz.

—¡Modo de ataque! —le indicó Zim— ¡deshazte de ellos, GIR!

—¡A la orden, amo! —asintió él, y dicho se lanzó contra los uniformados, derribandolos a ambos contra un contenedor de basura, provocando que cayeran ambos dentro, quedando atascados.

—¡GIR, ahora sácame de aquí!

El pequeño androide convirtió sus pies en dos propulsores que lo levantaron del piso y lo despidieron en dirección a su amo. Zim saltó usando sus brazos mecánicos para al segundo después, retraerlos en su sitio en los compartimientos de su dispositivo al tiempo en que montaba sobre la espalda de GIR.

—¡Espera! ¡No me dejen! —les gritó Dib, saltando encima de GIR y haciendo lo posible por montarse también, aunque era más grande y pesado y apenas sí quedaba sitio para él. Enrolló los brazos alrededor de Zim para no caer.

—¡Quitame las manos de encima, gusano apestoso! —vociferó aquel intentando librarse, pero sin éxito, al tiempo en que salían los tres, junto con GIR, de las instalaciones, dejando atrás el edificio, a dos guardias aún luchando atrapados dentro de un basurero y a varios trabajadores estupefactos que en la última instancia de su escape, alcanzaron a advertir el momento en que salieron volando literalmente de allí.

Una vez alejados, Zim se relajó, e increíblemente, le permitió a Dib que siguiera sujetándose de su cuerpo mientras volaban a espaldas de GIR, quien se la pasaba en grande tarareando alguna canción.

Dib miró por sobre su hombro, hacia la altura a la que se encontraban y sintió vértigo. Había perdido la costumbre a las alturas un poco, pero conforme recordaba cuan grandioso era volar sobre naves espaciales y escalar enormes estructuras para infiltrarse en guaridas extraterrestres... empezaba a disfrutarlo.

—¿Cómo están tus piernas, Zim?

—¡Silencio! si vas a volar conmigo, guarda silencio. No quiero tu apestoso aliento terrícola en mi cuello —le reprochó Zim. Dib meneó la cabeza y obedeció. El frio empezaba a tener efecto en él y tembló, cosa que también irritó al Irken, pues le advirtió que si volvía a hacerlo, le daría un par de razones.

Así, el vuelo a casa concluyó cuando avistaron la rotonda y la casa verde y púrpura y GIR descendió hasta la acera.

Dib fue el primero en bajar de espaldas del androide. Por algún milagro, no estaba tan mareado cómo había creído y no tardó demasiado en recuperar su equilibrio. Zim hizo intentos por ponerse de pie, pero al parecer la debilidad de sus piernas prevalecía. Pero consiguió mantenerse erguido y dar un par de pasos débiles, y Dib se alivió de saber que era un efecto temporal que se pasaría eventualmente. Exhaló, dejando salir todo el aire que parecía que había estado conteniendo desde que la van lo había dejado abandonado e inconsciente en el estacionamiento luego de llevarse a Zim. Ya le tenía de vuelta y quedaban esperanzas.

—Perdóname, Zim. Cometí un error al entregarte a ese anciano traidor —reconoció, de buena gana.

—Cometiste un error al meterte con Zim. Pero... considérate perdonado —suspiró dócilmente, cosa impactó a Dib por un segundo— Ahora lárgate de mi casa.

—De ninguna manera —protestó Dib—. Tenemos mucho que hacer todavía.

Le siguió un largo silencio, y luego la expresión confusa en el rostro del Irken:

—¿Eh?

Din intentó explicarse haciendo ademanes con las manos, sin tener claro cómo hacerlo, pues tampoco él sabía por donde empezar:

—Quiero decir ¿tienes planos o herramientas para construir naves, armas... o necesitas tiempo para diseñarlas? ¿hay algo en lo que yo pueda ser útil mientras tanto? Estoy seguro de que puedo encontrar cualquier cosa que...

—¿De que estás hablando, terrícola? —articuló el Irken— ¡Dímelo!

—D-de nuestra tregua... Dijiste que me ayudarías... ¿No?

—¡Mientes! —prorrumpió Zim en un alarido— Nunca dije nada como eso.

A Dib se le cayó la mandíbula:

—No puede ser... —jadeó— ¡Eres un imbécil! Corrí el riesgo de ser arrestado y aniquilado ahí dentro por ti, y ahora me das la espalda.

—Tú me metiste ahí para empezar. Ya estamos a mano, no te debo nada.

—¿De manera que no te importa extinguirte con la tierra?

—Estaré lejos.

—¿Por cuanto tiempo? ¿Viajaras de planeta en planeta, mientras la dominación Irken avance a pasos agigantados, hasta que ya no te quede ningún orbe planetario en el cual esconderte? Eso si no mueres primero de viejo en algún rincón recóndito de alguna galaxia lejana.

—Exacto —determinó el Irken, haciendo esfuerzos por desplazarse pese a la debilidad de sus extremidades, para entrar en la casa. Pero antes de que lo hiciera, Dib le incordió una última vez:

—¿Qué te ha pasado, Zim? No te reconozco —masculló, afectado—. Mírate, luces patético. No eres ni siquiera la sombra del enemigo mortal e intrépido que conocí. Lo confieso, fue divertido alguna vez. Y emocionante... cuando representabas un reto. Ahora no eres más que un ermitaño inútil, sin ninguna motivación por la vida. Sigue odiando a los humanos todo cuanto quieras, pero para tu desgracia, te has convertido en uno. Un triste humano mediocre y patético. Mereces extinguirte con la tierra.

El Irken tembló de ira antes de darse la vuelta:

—¡Ugh! ¡Lárgate de...!

—No hace falta, Zim. —Dib agitó una mano frente a su rostro— No tiene ningún caso. Eres un desperdicio del poco tiempo que me queda. Suerte cuando seas tú quien se largue. Jodido mentiroso...

Zim le observó partir sin decir nada más, solo gruñendo para sí mismo. GIR se le había adelantado y había entrado ya a la casa, al parecer, así que Zim le siguió de mala gana. Sólo quería entrar en su base y descansar antes de decidir qué hacer. Pero cuando entró, la música estalló desde un par de amplificadores y miles de serpentinas de colores se dispararon de todas partes.

—¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, AMO! —Vociferó GIR, poniéndole sobre la cabeza, una ridícula corona de papel dorado— ¿donde está el niño cabezón?

—Se ha ido, GIR —mascullo Zim, luchando por no estallar. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir enfureciéndose en el día, y aquello era sumamente extraño. Quizás Dib tuviera razón...


	6. Capítulo 5: Fugitivos

Zim perdió la noción del tiempo en algún momento entre las canciones de cumpleaños de GIR, y su danza interpretativa usando un sombrero de mariachi... O quizás fue en algún momento de su discurso titulado "Oda al mejor amo del mundo"...

Lo único que tenía claro, es que había comido tanto pastel que tan solo el aroma a glaseado de fresa desparramado en el piso y pegado en las paredes, le estaba dando nauseas. Los robo-padres bailaban en medio del salón al ritmo de alguna balada que GIR estaba tocando ahora con un saxofón lleno de nata.

Hasta algún punto, había llevado incluso la cuenta de sus suspiros de mudo fastidio, pero incluso eso se había perdido cuando había pasado de un odioso estado de extrema consciencia, a un trance estupefacto, por el bien de lo que pudiese quedar de su cordura en lo que restaba de la fiesta, si acaso aquella tendría un fin.

Además, por si su ira no fuera poca, estaba casi seguro de que también esa estúpida fiesta era culpa de ese gusano nauseabundo de Dib. Después de pasarse un día entero en la camilla de un laboratorio siendo invadido por agujas, cateters, canulas y sondas, la última cosa que deseaba al llegar a casa, era una fiesta para celebrarlo, y allí estaba: soplando velas encima de un pastel que tenía dibujada su cara con glaseado verde. Su imagen encima del pastel sólo tenía un ojo de glaseado rosa, el resto del glaseado GIR lo había tirado contra las paredes.

Pero de alguna forma, las estupideces de GIR habían logrado distraerlo del horror de sus recuerdos de lo que había sido ese día escalofriante.

Había despertado sintiéndose abombado y aturdido, encima de un frío mesón de cirugía, frente a muchos pares de ojos nerviosos asomándose por encima de mascarillas blancas. Estaba demasiado asustado para hablar en un comienzo, pero ellos hablaban demasiado. Comentaban acerca de él, lo examinaban con extraños instrumentos, tomaban muestras de tejido de su piel y de su sangre. Las operaciones se habían vuelto a cada hora mas invasivas, llegando a tomar muestras incluso de su tejido oseo, o de sus mucosas; y todo, mientras él maldecía a los grito (de ira y de dolor) contra la raza humana. Por supuesto que dentro de sus errores, uno de los mayores había sido el haber abierto la boca (justo después de haber considerado a Dib una amenaza menor, en primer lugar) pues en cuanto esa decena de cirujanos y científicos le habían escuchado maldecirles con un fluido y casi perfecto inglés, miles de preguntas lo habían bombardeado: ¿De donde venía? ¿cómo se llamaba su raza? ¿venían en son de paz? ¿habían mujeres entre ellos? ¿cómo se alimentaban? ¿cómo respiraban?

Desde luego, él no había respondido a ninguna de ellas; y jurar en nombre de todos los dioses que podía recordar de diferentes culturas terrestres que él no era otra cosa que un niño humano normal, había perdido sentido la decimocuarta o decimoquinta vez que lo había vociferado en mitad de las horrendas operaciones.

Observó las cicatrices en sus brazos. Empezaban a desvanecerse ya, pasando de largas y protuberantes lineas verde oscuro, a fundirse con el tono verde pálido de su piel sana. Aún le molestaban un poco los ojos por cuantas gotas extrañas le habían puesto, y tenía las antenas sumamente sensibles y adoloridas luego de que se las hubiesen manoseado tanto con sus sucias manos humanas enguantadas. Todos los procedimientos que habían llevado a cabo en su persona le habían dejado tan agotado que ni siquiera tenía ganas de discutir con GIR y pasó las cuatro horas siguientes sumido en su silencio, dejándole bailar y cantar; soplando cuanta estúpida velita le pusiera en frente. La única vez en que había protestado, era cuando GIR había intentado hacerle usar uno de los cientos de sombreros que, quien sabe de donde había sacado; precisamente por la sensibilidad de sus antenas. GIR no había insistido. En ese momento se había puesto a tocar el saxo, y así continuaba hasta ahora.

—Ya es suficiente, GIR... —masculló Zim en un hilo de voz, pero aquel le ignoró y Zim sacó fuerzas de flaqueza para ponerse de pie y retirarse a los adentros de su base donde ya no le llegara el ruido de la música ni le cayera confeti dentro de los ojos. Las piernas se le tambalearon, pero sus pasos fueron mucho más firmes esta vez y agradeció el estar recuperando su movilidad, pues además tuvo la fuerza suficiente para abandonar el salón, y la fiesta.

Pero en vez de ir a su base, se desplomó en la silla de la cocina y estrelló la frente contra la orilla de la mesa, completamente rendido a su cansancio... De pronto se halló tan exhausto que incluso el borde de la mesa, clavándose contra su frente, se le antojó un lugar cómodo y más que aceptable para esperar pacientemente el fin de la tierra junto con el suyo propio...

GIR entró en la cocina, tambaleándose de un lado a otro y riéndose como un lunático con una botella en la mano. Zim entrecerró los ojos. No estaba al tanto de que GIR pudiese digerir alcohol o que este le afectase en alguna manera, como había averiguado alguna vez, que ocurría con los humanos. Pero entonces reparó en que la botella de GIR tenía una etiqueta que decía "salsa BBQ". Eso, para su sorpresa, fue la única cosa que consiguió irritarlo al punto de exteriorizarlo como solía hacer normalmente:

—Deja de fingir, GIR. Es patético. La embriagues es de los típicos comportamientos humanos, uno de los más primitivos, vulgares y estúpidos. Renunciar voluntariamente a tus capacidades motoras, cognitivas y sensoriales con el fin banal de inducirte a ti mismo un estado de alegría postiza para afrontar presiones sociales y encajar con las masas —una mano desnuda, libre de sus imprescindibles guantes, golpeó la mesa en forma de puño—. Ponerte a ti mismo en un estado vulnerable y errático. Renunciar a tu persona y tu dignidad; a tus principios y a tu respeto propio... ¡es INACEPTABLE! solo pensar en eso me... ¡ME ENFERMA! —bramó, sin darse cuenta de que había subido un pie en la silla y luego el otro y que estaba parado firmemente sobre ella.

—¿Va a gritarme ahora? —preguntó GIR, todo inocencia, y Zim tembló de furia.

—¡Debí haberlo hecho en cuanto puse un pie dentro de este corral infernal lleno de porquería en el que has convertido nuestro hogar! ¡¿Qué tienes en la cabeza, GIR?! ¡¿Es esta la morada de un poderoso invasor y su servidor?! ¡Esto nos rebaja al nivel de solterones humanos en la edad de la educación universitaria! Yo soy un soldado de primera clase en la élite Irken, y tú eres una unidad SIR confeccionada a partir de la tecnología más avanzada de Irk. ¡¿Es este el hogar que merecemos?!

Gir le observó desde su sitio, abajo, muy abajo, en el piso, con brillantes ojos cyan. Parecía ausente, como siempre, sin ser capaz de entender una sola de sus palabras, y aquello sólo calentó más su enfado.

—¡DEJA YA DE VERME! Ahora irás allá y lo limpiarás todo. La nata de las paredes, del techo, de debajo del sofá, de detrás de los cuadros... Todo. Recogerás la mesa, lavarás los platos, te desharás de todo el confeti y más te vale que para cuando yo haya terminado de cambiarme estas sucias telas humanas a un uniforme apropiado, ya hayas terminado y estés listo para servirme en nuestra siguiente misión. ¡EN MARCHA, GIR!

—¡Sí, señor! —chilló el androide, y se retiró volando de allí. A su paso, Zim escuchó cristales haciéndose trizas y torció una mueca, pero procuró ignorarlo y caminar esta vez, definitivamente, dentro de su base, para vestirse.

El nuevo uniforme era un tanto diferente del primero, pero estaba confeccionado con los mismos materiales y la misma tecnología. Se deshizo de la bata de hospital y antes de vestirse, se limpió bien, de pies a cabeza usando jabones desinfectantes (asegurándose de que GIR no hubiese puesto tocino en ninguno de ellos), y se vistió con su nuevo uniforme. Era más elegante, más adornado y ligeramente más ostentoso que el que solía llevar; terminaba atrás y adelante en puntas en vez de tener corte recto, tenía cuello alto y hombreras elevadas. Lo miró con nostalgia antes de probárselo, pues era el uniforme que tenía planeado usar cuando disparara el primer cañón de la purga orgánica, el día que se llevara a cabo en la tierra.

—Supongo que esta cuenta también como una ocasión especial —suspiró—. Es mi cumpleaños, al parecer. Y tengo además una reunión pendiente con cierto gusano apestoso. Yo le enseñaré... —rechinó los dientes.

Cuando subió, casi se fue de espaldas al ver que GIR había dejado la casa como si fuera la primera vez que alguien ponía dentro un pie. No quiso empezar a hacer conjeturas de donde habría metido GIR tanta basura en tan poco tiempo; no quería que nada arruinara su súbito buen humor.

—¡Te ves bien, amo! ¿tienes una cita? —se burló GIR haciendo que Zim crispara un párpado.

—Silencio, GIR. Ahora llévame al apartamento de ese gusano cabezón. Tengo algunas cosas que decirle.

**~'***'~**

Dib se irguió sobándose la espalda, agotado. No entendía por qué había decidido recoger los fragmentos de cristal roto el piso; después de todo, en un par de semanas, todo cuanto pudiese levantar ahora, se vería quebrantado bajo la conquista total. Cualquier tarea que implicara progreso era inútil. Todo había perdido el sentido y sitió una gran melancolía, pues entre su larga lista de cosas perdidas, también se había perdido ese vigor de su juventud. Ese que le hubiese hecho levantarse cien veces aunque cien hubiese caído, y seguir luchando. No se arrepentía de haber rescatado a Zim; él estaba en lo correcto. Después de todo, era lo que tenía que hacer luego de haberle metido él en tan horrible circunstancia; pero no podía evitar que la ira lo invadiera cuando pensaba en el modo en que su único compañero a esas alturas, le había dado la espalda.

Escuchó tres fuertes golpes contra la puerta y se puso en un estado de suma alerta. No esperaba visitas tan tarde, y considerando el hecho de que había violado los sistemas de seguridad de la NASAPlace hacía tan solo unas horas para robarse a un extraterrestre, pensó que era tiempo de empezar a temer. No quería pasar sus últimos días en la cárcel. Se levantó con cautela, procurando no hacer demasiado ruido, y buscando alguna oportunidad de huir a su alrededor. Las ventanas parecían la mejor opción, si no contaba la larga caída hasta el pavimento que seguro acabaría mucho antes con su vida del tiempo que calculaba hasta la invasión. Estuvo a punto de ir hacia la ventana cuando una voz conocida le habló del otro lado de la puerta, aliviándolo, pero sorprendiéndole en igual manera:

—¡Abre, maldito gusano! ¡abre o tiraré la puerta abajo!

—Por Jupiter, pero ¿qué demonios...? —farfulló Dib.

Cuando abrió la puerta, los grandes ojos color rubí de Zim casi le tiraron el alma al piso. No tenía puesto ninguno de sus disfraces.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, fenómeno?! —le gritó Dib cerrando violentamente la puerta a sus espaldas cuando Zim se adentró en su departamento con sus largos pasos rígifdos de soldado, sin siquiera ser invitado y se plantó en medio de este con postura determinada, casi rayana en lo desafiante— ¿has salido a la calle sin disfrazarte? ¡cuantas personas te deben haber visto! ¡vendrán aquí!

Zim erigió una antena:

—Aquí ya no es seguro, humano Dib. Y me sorprende que para este momento no te hayan sacado esposado o drogado, como hiciste conmigo, para llevarte ante las autoridades por lo que hiciste.

Dib soltó una risa:

—¿En serio crees que un monstruo como tú tiene la protección de la ley o tiene derecho de hacer una demanda por secuestro, o algo así?

—No, pero aún un detestable gusano como tú, sí que está bajo el amparo de la ley, y después de haberte robado lo que puede ser el más grande descubrimiento de la historia; osea yo; desde sus instalaciones, la corte con seguridad esperará que tengas algo que decir en tu defensa.

Dib se petrificó al instante. Zim también estaba muy al tanto de eso, y el hecho de que la idea no fuera tan solo una mera paranoia suya, le espantó. Ciertamente, ya había expuesto a un extraterrestre vivo y real ante una organización del gobierno. Y todo, con la ayuda de una persona que definitivamente no era de confianza. Era cosa de tiempo antes de que alguien tocara a su puerta y le arrestara por esconder información como esa, y posteriormente robársela, y de paso, para interrogarlo usando los métodos más drásticos, para sacarle información acerca del posible nuevo paradero del alien.

En su apartamento ya no estaba seguro. Le costó asumirlo y se dejó caer en el sofá con las manos en la cabeza, considerando sus opciones. Solo había otro sitio al que podía ir, pero le aterraba esa alternativa. Además, no quería poner en riesgo a la única persona que le quedaba desde que su padre se había marchado, por lo cual, su última opción, era buscar refugio en la casa de Zim, rogando por que este no le echara a patadas luego de haber provocado que un anciano lunático lo capturase.

—En lo venidero usa tu estúpido disfraz ¿quieres? no me metas en más problemas.

—¡¿QUE YO FUI EL QUE TE METIO EN...?! —estuvo a punto de gritar Zim, pero se frenó cerrando con fuerza los colmillos y volviendo ambas manos en puños que se estremecieron a los costados de su propio cuerpo— No tienes una idea de canto te detesto. Tu raza enfrenta la extinción, gusano. Mi rostro no será importante; verán miles como el mío en el cielo, sobre sus apestosas cabezas.

—¿Qué quieres, Zim? dilo de una vez ¿para qué has venido?

Zim pareció recuperar su temple. Por un segundo, dejó de ser el enano gruñón y voluble que era siempre y asumió una postura tan ceremoniosa y seria que Dib apenas le reconocía; pero lo recordaba. En momentos específicos, durante su infancia, le había visto actuar de ese modo siempre al tomar una terminante determinación. Como cuando se había propuesto detener al terrible engendro de roedor gigante que había creado con el hamster del salón, o cuando le había rescatado de las garras de esos monstruos infernales cuando luego de usar una de las maquinas de su padre, había estado saltando entre realidades la noche de Halloween. Por un instante, quiso tomarle en serio, y prestó atención a lo que Zim se preparó para hablar:

—Vine a decirte que tu discurso mediocre de ayer sólo consiguió ponerme furioso. —No hizo falta escuchar más, Dib se levantó del sofá y se fue directo a la cocina, refunfuñando por lo bajo mientras el pequeño lunático verde le seguía, cacareando un sermón— Pero ¡¿quien te crees que eres?! ¡No soy ningún patético ser humano como tú! No. Yo provengo de una raza superior. —recitó Zim, y continuó incluso después de que Dib abrió una lata de cerveza y se sentó a la mesa de la cocina a continuar ignorándolo mientras la sorbía con ademán aburrido— Provengo de una poderosa raza bélica, nacida y criada para la conquista y la gloria. ¡Yo soy Irken! Y no solo eso, soy un invasor Irken. —pese al volumen y la arrogancia de su discurso, Dib se sintió extrañamente interesado en sus palabras y levantó la vista hacia su nemesis—. Fui entrenado estricta y rigurosamente para enfrentar las condiciones más duras, las más grandes presiones y las mayores responsabilidades. Yo estuve en la primera gran asignación de la operación Ruina Inevitable I. Soy un soldado de élite —vociferó con una gran sonrisa sardónica— ¡Yo soy ZIM!

Sin darse cuenta, Dib le estaba observando boquiabierto. No sabía si creer en todo lo que el pequeño alien le estaba diciendo, pero su afán era admirable, sin duda.

—¿A donde quieres llegar, monstruo?

—A donde quiero llegar, humano Dib, es al hecho... —Zim torció una mueca llena de pesadumbre, peor se recuperó casi al instante— de que ya he sobrevivido repetidamente en ocasiones anteriores a mi propia raza y mis propios lideres intentando exterminarme. Y de ser necesario, lo haré de nuevo.

—¿... Zim?

—Recoge tus pertenencias, humano Dib, nos pondremos en marcha. —indicó Zim, y no quedaba rastro en él del fracasado cascarrabias que conocía. Había en él un verdadero líder; uno al que parecía valer la pena seguir, y aquello, de alguna manera, consiguió transmitirle un poco de esperanza y alentó su confianza—. Si esos repugnantes desechos creen que pueden arrebatarle al gran Zim SU misión en SU planeta, están equivocados. Vamos a detenerlos antes de que pongan un apestoso pie en la superficie terrestre, y tú vas a ayudarme. —concluyó, decididamente—. Rápido, humano. Cada minuto cuenta.

Sin darse cuenta de ello, Dib se había puesto de pie y a su pesar, estaba sonriendo alegremente:

—Ya empiezas a hablar como la arrogante y apestosa basura extraterrestre que recordaba.

—Y a ti más te vale empezar a comportarte como el penoso intento de justiciero que pretendías ser. Oh, y una cosa más —replicó Zi, triunfador y Dib le vio dudar un momento antes de darse la vuelta hacia él para seguir hablando, aunque no supo la razón, hasta que le escuchó hablar, y se quedó igual de perplejo— Aunque tus odiosas palabras me enfadaron mucho... me... bueno, ellas... m-me hicieron recapacitar —reconoció ante el asombro de Dib.

—¿Qué?

—Eso. Y para mi, total, y... espantosa vergüenza, tus palabras fueron las que ayudaron a que volviera a ser el mismo Zim de siempre. De modo que he decidido, solo por esta exclusiva y única ocasión, omitir las composturas de la tregua que nos une, y expresar mi gratitud hacia tu detestable persona, en la nauseabunda forma manifiesta de afecto humano que ustedes, los terrícolas, llaman... —hizo un grave respingo—: abrazo.

Dib enmudeció, completamente paralizado de desconcierto cuando Zim cerró los ojos y se puso rígido, con los brazos extendidos al frente, esperando por su respuesta.

No supo qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. Si responder o no. Desde luego estaba feliz, y aliviado, de que Zim recuperara las ganas de luchar, pero hasta ese día había pasado demasiados años siendo (o simulando ser) su enemigo mortal como para que la idea de un abrazo le resultara apropiada o natural. Y el rictus en el rostro del extraterrestre parecía casi de dolor, aunque lucía más que dispuesto a llevar a cabo su decisión hasta el final. Dib suspiró, vencido, y avanzó en su encuentro.

Frente a frente con él, dejó escapar una breve risa nasal, imperceptible, y extendió una mano, aclarándose la garganta para llamar la atención del alien. Zim abrió grandes sus ojos rubí y lo examinó confuso. Se encontró con la otra mano de Dib, abierta y extendida hacia él y después de examinarla brevemente, la tomó, cerrando los largos dedos a su alrededor:

—Sí. Supongo que esto es mucho más apropiado para...

Dib avanzó un pazo hasta tocar su hombro con el suyo (para lo cual tuvo que agacharse un poco, debido a su corta estatura) y le palpó dos veces la espalda con la mano libre. Zim imitó el gesto, de forma vacilante y entonces, Dib se separó de él, liberando su mano.

—Con esto basta —le dijo con un ademán amistoso.

—¿Que significa esto? —Zim elevó una de las antenas— Es un tanto menos humillante que un abrazo convencional, y no implica una superficie tan amplia de contacto corporal directo; ni intercambio de dióxido de carbono.

—Es la versión masculina de un abrazo. Podrías acostumbrarte a ella.

Zim torció el gesto:

—¿Dos formas diferentes para un mismo gesto, diferenciadas por genero?

—Aunque puedes abrazar de la forma convencional a una chica.

Zim asumió un gesto pensativo:

—Nunca voy a terminar de entender las diferencias sociales entre géneros de los humanos. Incluso sus formas de vida animales parecen tener comportamientos muy diferentes en lo que respecta a macho y hembra.

Dib se retiró a su alcoba en busca de una mochila que comenzó a llenar con algo de ropa. Cuando fue consciente de la presencia de Zim a sus espaldas, torció una mueca confusa:

—Pero en tu especie hay hembras. Está Tak ¿verdad? Espera... ¿Tak era una... hembra, verdad? —jadeó Dib, empezando a cuestionarse el que en un principio se hubiese sentido aunque fuera un poco atraído hacia ella ignorando que debajo de la chica había un horroroso alien, que bien podría ser un macho igual que Zim si acaso... Si acaso Zim, era realmente un macho; aunque estaba bastante seguro de eso.

—Claro que sí las hay. Están Tak, y la invasora Tenn, la invasora Zee, y...

—¡¿Mujeres invasoras?! —se sorprendió Dib.

—Tak iba a ser una invasora —aclaró Zim, y Dib cayó en cuenta de que era la primera ve en mucho tiempo que mantenían una conversación civilizada y puntual, y le dejó seguir—. A mi pesar, hubiese sido una invasora magnifica. Si no estuviera completamente loca —bufó, haciendo que Dib enarcara una ceja.

—Hay que ver quien lo dice...

—Hemos tenido también a hembras altísimas. Como Mi alta Miyuki —a nombrarla, Zim crispó el gesto y dudó, nerviosamente— Pe-pero no es tiempo de hablar de eso... Ahora, Dib...

Tres fuertes estampidos contra la puerta le frenaron de seguir hablando. Las antenas de Zim se erigieron sobre su cabeza como las orejas de un gato en estado de alerta, y aquél asumió una postura defensiva que alarmó a Dib. Supo que Zim sabía exactamente qué había tras la puerta, por la forma en que se erizó.

—Olvídalo. Saldremos ahora mismo de aquí.

—Pero ¿cómo? —farfulló Dib, retrocediendo— Están a la puerta.

—No usaremos ninguna —respondió Zim aproximándose a la ventana y asomándose, reafirmando la primera ocurrencia de Dib al considerar una forma de escape—. No veo a nadie de este lado. Bajaremos por aquí.

—¿De qué forma? —le interrogó Dib, empezando a perder los nervios.

Al otro lado de la puerta se escucharon un coro de potentes voces:

—¡Abre la puerta! ¡quedas arrestado! más te vale salir pacíficamente con las manos en alto, o tendremos que usar la fuerza.

—Maldición... —siseó Dib.

Zim desprendió un pequeño dispositivo de su mochila, el cual usó para entablar comunicación con GIR. El escenario detrás del androide se parecía a una azotea:

—GIR, ven ahora mismo. Retirada.

—¡Sí, amo! —respondió el androide, y en menos de cinco segundos, estuvo volando con los propulsores de sus pies frente a la ventana. Zim se hizo a un lado y le indicó a Dib el camino a la salida.

—¡Sube! ¡¿qué esperas?!

—¡Aguarda! —Dib corrió a un extremo de su habitación, directo a hacerse con el comunicador. Pero sin quererlo, enfrentó una difícil decisión. Allí estaban todas sus cosas. Todos sus aparatos, todas sus investigaciones guardadas en cajas, que aún no había desempacado desde que se había mudado de casa de su padre. Estaban todas sus maquinarias, y su computadora... Como la policía consiguiera penetrar en su departamento, lo confiscarían todo y jamás volvería a verlo, pero por otro lado, si le capturaban, le meterían a la cárcel con suerte, y sería prácticamente lo mismo.

—¡Humano! —vociferó el extraterrestre entrando en la habitación y atenazándole el brazo para compelerlo a caminar.

—¡No, espera! ¡yo...!

—Ahora, gusano ¡o me iré sin ti! —amenazó Zim, perdiendo los estribos.

—¡Mis... mis pertenencias!

Zim evaluó la situación y se encontró con la pila que Dib miraba con los ojos a punto de anegársele por detrás el cristal de las gafas.

—GIR no podrá cargar con todas tus cosas ¡Decídete por una!

—¡ABRE EN NOMBRE DE LA LEY!

Dib se mordió los labios. Por un lado tenía su computadora. Prácticamente su persona y su vida entera estaba allí en archivos de investigación, ensayos, vídeos, fotografías, footage y todo por cuanto había trabajo, una vez como el centro de su vida y más tarde como hobbie. Y luego estaba el comunicador, la única cosa realmente importante y a la que podrían dar una utilidad.

—¡Dib! —le gritó Zim, perdiendo completamente los nervios, y él se apresuró a tomar el comunicador para meterlo en la mochila y echársela a la espalda antes de salir corriendo del cuarto y saltar encima de GIR. No tuvo corazón de mirar atrás y ver todo lo que dejaba; era como dejar atrás una parte de su propia vida. Pero no pudo evitar hacerlo cuando dejó el cuarto, y sentir que el pecho se le comprimía cuando viró. Pero Zim tapó la vista a los adentros del cuarto, cuando salió, armándose de sus brazos mecánicos en su espalda. Uno de ellos, emergió desde el dispositivo de su espalda atenazando un arma parecida a una pistola pequeña, que le extendió a Dib. Los colores Irken le hacían parecer una pistola de juguete, pero Dib percibió el peso cuando la empuñó y distinguió tan solo a simple vista que funcionaba a partir de algún mecanismo complejo.

—Llévala contigo y úsala si tienes problemas. Paralizará a cualquier forma de vida y te dará tiempo de huir. ¡GIR, dirígete a... ! —finalmente, la puerta del apartamento cedió ante la fuerza de los uniformados y tres policías entraron en la estancia, levantando en alto las armas entre las manos temblorosas al ver a Zim y los mortíferos brazos mecánicos de su mochila.

—¡A la base, GIR, rápido! —le ordenó Zim, saliendo por la ventana, y arrojándose muro abajo, incrustando las garras de sus brazos mecánicos como si de una auténtica araña se tratase. Dib sintió vértigo sólo de verlo, pero el estómago le dio un vuelvo cuando GIR puso en marcha sus propulsores y ambos salieron volando de la ventana:

—¡Abran fuego! ¡que no escapen! —escuchó a uno de los policías decir, y sintió escalofríos cuando escuchó el primer tiro. Cuando viró por sobre su hombro. Vio a Zim acorralado al pie del edificio por dos carros de policía.

—¡GIR, vuelve! —le gritó Dib al androide.

Con sus palabras, el androide se detuvo en pleno vuelo y viendo que su amo se encontraba en apuros, respondió inmediatamente y fue en su auxilio, precipitándose al piso con Dib a sus espaldas, quien rogó por que GIR alcanzara a frenar antes de golpear el piso.

Increíblemente el ascenso fue suave cuando GIR pasó de un vuelo vertical a uno horizontal, y se lanzó contra uno de los carros de policía, aterrizando de pie, en el techo, haciendo que Dib cayera de su espalda y rodara por el capó, hasta el piso, donde se incorporó con dificultad.

Al verlos, Zim abrió dos grades ojos color rubí al extremo, y Dib juró que se había puesto carmesí de furia por debajo del tono verde de su piel.

—¡Por qué demonios han regresado, GIR, te dije que...!

Sin escucharlo, su secuaz embistió contra todos sus atacantes, arrojándolos a un lado de la calle, dejando la vía libre para el escape de su amo y su nuevo compañero.

—Más te vale correr rápido, humano Dib —gruñó Zim, empezando a correr por su propia parte. Dib empezó su propia carrera y le siguió de cerca.

Llevaban cubierta media cuadra cuando Dib escuchó pasos tras de sí, y se le heló la sangre en las venas. Venían tras ellos y no había pista de GIR.

—¡Alto ahí! —gritó uno de los policías. Zim le llevaba una gran ventaja en la delantera aunque habían empezado a correr casi al mismo tiempo. Dib nunca se había dado cuenta de lo ágil que era. Veloz, como jamás había visto correr antes a un humano normal, y tan liviano como una pluma cuando sorteaba automóviles y otros obstáculos con impresionantes saltos. También había podido comprobar anteriormente que era mucho más fuerte de lo que le hacía aparentar su delicada constitución e increíblemente resistente. Aunque fuera un lunático malhumorado y un fracasado para todos sus demás compañeros, seguía siendo un soldado. Un soldado altamente entrenado y con implacables facultades físicas. Él mismo, habría podido seguirle el paso a una velocidad no desdeñable alguna vez. Pero ahora era un adulto y su estatura y nueva constitución masculina le pesaban, naturalmente. De igual forma, su agilidad ya no era la misma desde que había dejado de perseguirlo cuando eran niños.

—¡Espera! —jadeó, viendo que cada zancada del Irken, lo dejaba más atrás. Después de todo, aquello solo era una tregua. Una tregua; no una alianza. Zim podía salvarse si lo quería, y él debería estar más capacitado si quería salvar a su planeta. Aquello le dio fuerzas para continuar e incluso apresurar, aunque fuera un poco, su carrera.

Ya casi había conseguido perder a los policías a sus talones y se creyó librado del todo de sus perseguidores, pero sus esperanzas de huir de allí se esfumaron por completo, cuando un coche policial interceptó su camino al frente y otros dos policías bajaron, empuñando cada uno su pistola.

Dib frenó en seco y miró a su alrededor. No habían callejones, ni cercas... Estaba por completo acorralado entre dos grandes edificios, uno a cada lado de la calle, con dos policías delante y tres detrás.

—¡Las manos en alto! —le ordenó uno de los uniformados. Dib estuvo a punto de obedecer, pero su orgullo le indicó lo contrario. Recordó el arma paralizante entregada por Zim, y la aferró fuertemente en la mano, dirigiéndolo a uno de los policías.

—¡A un lado! ¡o usaré esto!

—¡Está armado! —gritó uno de los oficiales y Dib se convirtió de pronto, en el objetivo de cinco cañones bien dispuestos; y pensó que blandir un arma frente a la policía no había sido la idea más brillante. Suplicó a saturno por ser lo bastante rápido cuando disparó el primer rayo y este le dio de lleno a uno de los policías, petrificándolo al instante. El rayo le dio con tanta fuerza, que lo arrojó de espaldas. Dib sintió cierto remordimiento. Pero confió en que el hombre iba a estar bien en unos minutos. Sin embargo, el sonido del martilleo de otras cuatro pistolas, le indicaron que posiblemente, él sí que no lo estaría:

—¡Ha disparado! —gritó uno de los policías con horror, y dio la siguiente orden, haciendo que el corazón de Dib dejara de latir incluso antes de que las balas lo impactaran y lo hicieran por él— ¡Abran fuego!

Dib cerró los ojos y se encogió en su sitio, en espera de lo que vendría; sin creer que aquello fuera a ocurrir tan tempranamente en su misión. Lo había echado todo a perder... Los disparos, casi al unisono, colmaron la calle entera de estridentes estampidos. Dib esperó por el golpe de las balas, por el dolor, por la muerte... pero estos demoraron más tiempo del que podía haber ocupado el trayecto de todas las balas juntas desde el momento en que se habían disparado. Y él estaba completamente ileso. Abrió los ojos, y sin saber cómo, o en qué momento, Zim había vuelto a aparecer, y estaba de pie frente a él, sirviendo de escudo viviente ante la lluvia de balas. La quijada de Dib cayó floja, era poco probable que su peor enemigo jurado le hubiera salvado la vida, pero que lo hiciera a costa de la suya propia le resultaba sencillamente inconcebible. No fue capaz de asimilar la situación enseguida, pero el tiroteo se alargó por tanto tiempo con la aparición del extraterrestre ante los aterrorizados policías, que tuvo tiempo de percatarse de algo que, debido a la adrenalina de la carrera y el miedo, no había notado. No era el cuerpo de Zim lo que estaba frenando las balas; era un extraño campo de fuerza a su alrededor, protegiéndolos a ambos. Lucía como un delgado cristal de color azul que parecía vibrar con cada impacto de bala. Aquellas continuaron liberándose desde las armas de los oficiales, pero estas se detenían en el escudo con un golpe ahogado, quedando un momento sumergidas en la capa exterior del campo de fuerza y cayendo al piso como si fueran canicas. De ese modo, el escuadrón de policía acabó sus balas y se dedicaron miradas horrorizadas a medida que jalaban una y otra vez de los gatillos, sin convencerse de que se habían quedado sin munición, y que las pistolas estaban emitiendo nada más que chasquidos.

Zim carraspeó un gruñido gutural desde la garganta, perdiendo toda su paciencia, y los compartimientos con forma de lunares en el aparato de su espalda, se abrieron en tres grandes cavidades que dieron paso a cuatro delgados brazos mecánicos que parecían las patas de una araña. Dib ya los conocía, pero no sabía que cumplieran otra función aparte de servir a Zim de transporte, ni había podido comprobar cuan letales podían llegar a ser, hasta que Zim se lanzó contra el primer policía. El extremo afilado de uno de los brazos atravesó el hombro derecho del hombre, quien emitió un grito desgarrador, y lo arrojó lejos, entre los arbustos. Otro de los brazos barrió en dirección a los otros dos detrás de ellos, arrastrándolos un par de metros y lanzándolos a un lado de la calle. Levantándose del piso con tres de los cuatro brazos mecánicos, Zim dirigió el cuarto a toda velocidad en dirección al torso del último policía en pie, con la intención de atravesarlo también. Y a escasos centímetros estuvo de lograrlo cuando Dib reunió en el último instante las energías perdidas con el susto y se arrojó sobre Zim, derribándolo en el piso:

—¡NO! ¡detente!

—¡Humano estúpido! —gritó Zim cuando su brazo mecánico erró su objetivo, dejando ileso al hombre— ¿¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?!

—¡Detente ahora mismo! —le ordenó Dib— ¡no puedes matarlos, son policías!

—¡Precisamente! —replicó a los gritos, el Irken.

—¡Son personas, Zim!

—¡Con más razón aún!

—¡Son humanos como yo! ¡pensaba que estábamos juntos en esto! —adujo finalmente Dib, y con ese argumento, pareció vencer las intenciones de Zim.

Este suavizó el gesto furibundo en su rostro. De un empujón usando el mismo brazo mecánico, apartó a Dib y se encaminó usando los mismos hacia el final de la calle, para marcharse. Dib lo siguió. El policía había abandonado la persecución para auxiliar a sus compañeros caídos.

Le costó ponerse al ritmo de Zim, pero consiguió ubicarlo cuando este se metió en un callejón y Dib fue tras él:

—Espera... —jadeó.

Sin mediar aviso, Zim se puso a la altura de Dib y pasó los brazos por debajo de los suyos. De esa forma, lo elevó junto con él y utilizó sus extremidades mecánicas para trepar entre las dos murallas del callejón hasta la cima del muro al final del mismo. Descendieron del otro lado del muro hasta un estacionamiento desierto, donde estuvieron finalmente a salvo y fuera del alcance de los policías. Allí, Zim le soltó sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, haciéndolo precipitarse al piso.

—Eso estuvo cerca —exhaló Dib, recuperando el aliento. Pero no tuvo tiempo de exhalar todo el aire de su nariz, pues Zim se había elevado sobre él con dos de sus brazos mecánicos a casi dos metros sobre el suelo, y los otros dos se habían clavado violentamente en la pared, uno a cada lado del cuello de Dib a escasos centímetros de este, dejándole sin escapatoria. Alzó la mirada para mirar perplejo al extraterrestre.

—¡No vuelvas a interferir de ese modo! —rugió como un animal enfierecido, y por un momento Dib juró que los afilados extremos de las extremidades mecánicas cerrarían su distancia y harían rodar su cabeza. Sus grandes ojos fulguraban de ira en un tono más parecido al rojo puro que al rubí— _Jamás, vuelvas a interferir_ —bisbiseó, arrastrando cada palabra.

Los brazos mecánicos volvieron a su sitio en el dispositivo extraterrestre y Zim posó los pies sobre el suelo y se alejó de Dib, apenas un poco más calmado, aunque luciendo igualmente irritado. Dib jadeó recobrando el aliento de ambos sustos. Del momento en el que había estado a punto de morir a manos de los policías, y el segundo, en las garras móviles de Zim. Quiso explicarse:

—No podía permitir que tú solo... Tú ibas... ¡ibas a matar a esas personas!

—Y esas _personas_ iban a matarte a ti —le encasquetó Zim.

Dib lo evaluó durante algunos segundos, con involuntario afecto. No podía sentir otra cosa que gratitud.

—Zim...

Sintiéndose acosado por la insistente mirada del muchacho, aquel torció el ceño:

—¿Ahora qué?

Dib bajó la vista, meneando la cabeza:

—Nada... —masculló, para luego, obligarse a añadir:— Por lo que hiciste... Gracias.

Zim le arrojó una mirada furtiva. Dib espero que eso volviera a enfurecerlo y que empezara a gritar, pero en cambio, Zim sólo distendió una sonrisa de dientes afilados sin suavizar su entrecejo de ademán retador:

—Es verdad. Tu triste existencia ha sido salvada hoy por, y gracias ¡a Zim! pero no lo agradezcas aún, humano Dib. Cuando todo esto acabe, seré yo quien te destruya, nadie me va a arrebatar ese derecho. Aplastaré tu cabezota.

Dib torció una mueca. Su relación empezaba a parecerse más a lo que era cuando eran unos chicos, o cuando él era un chico al menos. Y eso, en parte, le traía sentimientos familiares que le reconfortaban. No podían perder más tiempo, pero antes de empezar a correr de nuevo tras él, le dijo:

—No si yo te acabo primero. La idea de tener a un extraterrestre disecado en mi salón no suena tan mala.

* * *

><p>Llevo meses sin publicar nada y merezco que me apedreen ._. ... He estado pasando por algunas situaciones y no pude tener listo el capítulo para la fecha que hubiese querido. Mil perdones por el retraso, pero finalmente está aquí. Si conseguiste terminar de leer, gracias por acompañarme todavía :'D queda un largo camino por delante y prometo que intentaré llevarlo puntualmente ahora sí. Opinen! comenten!<p> 


	7. Capítulo 6: El nuevo transmisor

Siento que ha pasado una eternidad de la ultima vez que subi algo y espero que toda la verguenza y la deshonra recaiga sobre mí, mis ancestros y mi vaca. Pero aquí está. Dije que no queria dejarlo en stand by y lo prometido es deuda. Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews y que me animaron a terminar este nuevo cap, no saben cuanto aprecio que sigan leyendo, ojala les guste! intentare no demorarme tanto para el proximo. A leer!

* * *

><p>La huida resultó ser más larga y exhaustiva de lo que Dib se había imaginado. Cuando había decidido dejar su antigua vida atrás, hacían un par de años, inconscientemente había elegido como su nuevo hogar, un sitio que estuviera tan lejos como le fuera posible de la base de Zim. Claro, en ese entonces no se habría imaginado, ni en un millón de años, que las circunstancias le traerían a buscar refugio nada menos que en la base de Zim.<p>

Cuando llegaron a la esquina que conducía a la rotonda, Dib respiraba como si en ello se le fuera el alma, y sentía que el corazón le palpitaba en algún sitio entre los oídos. Durante el último trayecto, había pedido; casi rogado, a Zim, que se detuvieran cada tanto a descansar; pero la personalidad impetuosa y las inagotables energías del Irken, no le concedían más de medio minuto en el que apenas podía recobrar un poco el aliento antes de seguir corriendo.

—Tu condición física es vergonzosa, gusano-Dib —se quejó Zim cuando tuvieron que sortear el último tramo de camino, al paso de; como él le había llamado, dos terrícolas en edad senil.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo. Puedes dejar que esas... cosas, te lleven cuando te cansas.

—Cuando eras un niño cabezón no te quejabas tanto. Ahora eres un humano adulto cabezón muy irritante —gruñó el pequeño extraterrestre. A Dib le resultaba extraño que alguien a quien le sacaba casi una cabeza de alto se le igualara de esa forma; pero en parte, también era una sensación familiar que en cierto modo extraño, le reconfortaba. Como si las cosas volvieran a ser como antes; solo dos niños jugando a un juego. Tener a Zim para que le recordara esos tiempos le hacía sentir que los años no habían pasado y que podía seguir jugando a cazar extraterrestres; pero a ratos no tenía más remedio que despertar de esas ilusiones infantiles; cuando recordaba la situación en la que se encontraban ahora, por muy surrealista que fuera.

—No hay rastro de GIR —comentó Dib en cuanto estuvieron en la entrada de la casa púrpura y verde.

—Estará comprando tacos o pizza por ahí —suspiró Zim y abrió la puerta de la casa. Dib se detuvo en la entrada, dubitativo. Zim no tardó en darse cuenta y torcer una mueca de fastidio.

—¿Desde cuando eres tan tímido? ¿no recuerdas cuando te metías en mi base a espiarme o a sabotear mis computadoras?

—Era un niño bobo.

—Ahora eres un adulto bobo. Pero los años, además, te han vuelto más aburrido.

—Y a ti más cascarrabias —musitó Dib entrando de mala gana a la casa. Avistar el sofá fue lo mismo que para un ciego ver la luz por primera vez. Antes de saberlo, ya se había dejado caer pesadamente allí. Y su cuerpo no tuvo que sentir la suave superficie del sofá por demasiado tiempo antes de que los ojos comenzaran a cerrárseles solos. Se quitó los lentes de encima de la nariz y se los metió en el bolsillo de la chaqueta para descansar la vista un rato. Zim se quedó de pié en medio de la habitación, mirándolo con un atisbo de irritación; pero no dijo nada. En cambio entabló contacto con GIR a través de un transmisor que emergió del dispositivo en su espalda:

—GIR ¿me escuchas?

Al otro lado solo se escuchó la interferencia y Dib no pasó por alto el respingo que le frunció a Zim el ceño.

—GIR.

—¿No creerás que han atrapado a tu robot?

—No, no lo han hecho —negó él a la brevedad, pero algo en sus ojos rubicundos contradecía la seguridad de sus palabras. Dib no pudo prestar atención por más tiempo. No podía sostener la cabeza en su sitio correcto y por primera vez en su vida, tuvo la sensación de que era, efectivamente, demasiado grande. Y pesada. Zim cortó la transmisión y Dib le escuchó emitir algo parecido a un suspiro, pero que sonó a mitad de su garganta y no en su nariz.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Dib, intentando mirarle, pero los párpados le pesaban demasiado.

—Lo que tú harás, humano-Dib, será dormir —sentenció el Irken, sin parecer que fuera a darle la opción de negarse. Pese a aquello, Dib levantó la cabeza, confuso.

—No puedo dormir ahora. Necesito estar despierto para ayudar en lo que sea necesario.

—Me ayudarás más si no estás estorbándome —farfulló Zim, erigiéndole un largo dedo entre los ojos; pero algo se suavizó en su gesto cuando añadió—. Te necesito descansado y en condiciones para concentrarte. Duerme lo que tu primitivo sistema biológico necesite para descansar.

Dib asintió, inerme. Parecía como una genial excusa para dormirse sin preocupaciones. Así que cerró los ojos y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo. Antes de claudicar, murmuró:

—Despiértame si ocurre cualquier cosa.

Y antes de rendirse al sueño, juraría que le escuchó a Zim mascullar:

—Lo haré.

De GIR no había pista, y no había podido contactar con él durante todas las horas que Dib permaneció dormido. Zim se paseaba cada tanto por su base sin poder concentrarse en ninguna de las cosas que estaba haciendo. Había pasado las primeras dos horas diseñando un plano para fabricar un transmisor que imitara las cualidades de aquel que le había permitido a Dib recibir el mensaje de ese extraño planeta. No le cabía en la cabeza como una de las prehistóricas maquinarias de un terrícola habían logrado captar algo que sus refinadas computadoras no habían podido. Se ocupó en desarmar el transmisor, pieza por pieza para examinarlo. Su diseño no era complicado; pero resultaba avanzado incluso para Dib, y más dudas empezaban a picarle en los pensamientos. ¿Por qué el doctor Membrana tendría un aparato como ese? Dib lo había cuestionado en su momento. ¿Por que su padre, quien se había ocupado toda la niñes y adolescencia de Dib de decirle que lo paranormal era una tontería, se habría tomado la molestia de diseñar un aparato tan complejo para captar señales extraterrestres? Lo que tenía en frente, era un delicado mecanismo capaz de captar frecuencias que sencillamente no existían en la tierra. Y era imposible que un humano que no tuviera conocimiento alienígena, hubiese diseñado un sistema que hiciera eso posible. El transmisor había sido construído por alguien altamente entendido con el tema. ¿Había estado todos esos años preocupándose por Dib cuando la real amenaza había sido su padre, Membrana? ¿por qué desviar a su hijo del camino que él mismo seguía? Las dudas le abrumaron al punto que tuvo que dejar de lado su propio proyecto y echarse hacia atrás en su silla. Y ese planeta extraño ¿qué planeta sería? Si tan solo tuviera más datos de él, al menos tendría una pista de cómo empezar un buen plan de defensa; qué tipo de armas eran las apropiadas, de qué deberían cuidarse... qué esperar.

Se percató de que la única forma de obtener datos de ese extraño planeta, era contactar con él, y eso le dio los ánimos necesarios para continuar el diseño de su nuevo transmisor. Reproducirlo resultaría sencillo; mejorarlo iba a requerir un poco más de tiempo; pero él podía hacerlo. Quizás ya no era el invasor Zim, pero seguía siendo Zim. Zim el Irken; Zim el ser. Estaba por encima de todos esos apestosos humanos, y más aún por encima de sus apestosas creaciones. Si un humano había podido crear un aparato como ese, él, Zim, podía mejorarlo. Quedaba poco tiempo antes de la supuesta invasión. Y aún si lograban aplacarla, si el mensaje estaba en lo cierto, afrontarían más tarde la llegada de la Inmensa. Para Irk, adueñarse de un planeta como la tierra era como aplastar una hormiga con el dedo. Se habían vuelto tan poderosos que el apropiarse de planetas con el nivel de inteligencia y defensa de la tierra era una pérdida de tiempo. Una pérdida de tiempo que servía bien al propósito de deshacerse de un estorbo en su misión. Un estorbo como él. Deseó haberlo sabido antes...

Dib despertó sintiendo una fuerte jaqueca. Había descansado, pero quizás demasiado. Cuando abrió los ojos ya era pasado el medio día. Habían llegado a la base cuando el sol no había salido aún; se lo habían dicho los visos de luz acerada que se filtraban por la ventana. Miró a su alrededor y al no ver inmediatamente a Zim, sintió terror de que este se hubiera marchado por la noche y se levantó de golpe. Algo le pesó sobre los brazos, y cuando miró, se percató de que al erguirse, una manta había resbalado desde sus hombros. ¿Una manta? La examinó. Era de hecho una alfombra. Olía a suelo y a polvo, pero agradeció el gesto aún así, y pensó que solo podía haberse tratado de GIR, así que le buscó con la mirada y al no hallarle, pensó que tendría que haberse marchado con Zim. ¿Y si había cumplido su amenaza y se habían ido? Le habían dejado.

Saltó del sofá y sintió la mella de las horas corriendo en las rodillas adoloridas; pero más que todo, le dolía el orgullo. Por segunda vez, le habían dejado estando inconsciente; pero más grave aún, era el que él había sido lo bastante idiota para permitir que eso le pasara dos veces.

Estaba entrando en pánico cuando se le ocurrió que Zim probablemente estaba en su base, y rezó a todo el sistema solar por encontrarle allí.

No le fue difícil entrar en la base, como si alguien hubiese dejado las "puertas abiertas" a propósito y eso le dio un peor presentimiento; como si los dueños del sitio hubiesen salido corriendo en un apuro tal que no les hubiese dado tiempo a dejar todo cerrado. Maldijo todo el camino desde el primer piso, al piso subterraneo. Maldijo tanto a Zim, que casi se sintió culpable cuando al buscarle en su base, allí le halló. Tenía puesta una máscara extraña, y estaba soldando algo con un laser del tamaño de una pistola pequeña que emitía chispas de color violeta.

Se sintió inmensamente aliviado, y avanzó para ver en qué estaba tan ocupado que ni siquiera le había escuchado entrar. Pero antes que diera un paso más, la voz de Zim, ahogada tras la máscara que le cubría el rostro, lo detuvo en su sitio, echando por tierra su suposición.

—Quédate donde estás. Y no mires las chispas, o te quedarás sin ojos.

—¿Qué estás...?

—¡CALLATE! —gritó Zim de pronto, frenando el paso del extraño fuego color violeta y girándose en redondo para verlo tras el cristal de la máscara— No me molestes. Y no toques nada.

Dib exhaló y aguardó a una distancia cautelosa. Pero no pudo evitar romper la segunda regla, pues sus dedos inquietos no tardaron en encontrar botones que examinar ni objetos con los que juguetear. Junto a él había un mesón desordenado. Estaba lleno de herramientas que no conocía y que más que parecer a las armas extraterrestres de una película de ciencia-ficción, se asemejaban a los instrumentos de operación de una película de terror sobre un asesino serial.

—Por fin has despertado —le espetó Zim, de pronto, quitándose la máscara y dejándola a un lado, retrocediendo un par de pasos para admirar su creación. Dib levantó la vista y todo lo que vio, fue una gran maquina cuadrada, del tamaño de una nevera, que tenía una pantalla en lo alto, una fila de antenas de distintos tamaños y grosores en una de las esquinas superiores, y dos grandes antenas parabólicas en un costado; una de las cuales giraba lentamente. Por lo demás, estaba lleno de luces que parpadeaban y emitían sonidos crepitantes.

—Estaba cansado —se defendió Dib, acercándose—. Nos pasamos horas corriendo.

—¿Nueve horas para descansar de tres? El organismo humano realmente es una maquina muy primitiva.

—¿Cuantas necesita tu suprema raza? —se burló Dib— ¿cuantas has dormido tú?

Zim parecía demasiado ocupado admirando la maquina como para prestar atención. Se separó de él, agarrando una de las herramientas del mesón para ocupar sitio detrás de la maquina y afanar allí contra alguna parte de esta que Dib no alcanzaba a ver.

—No he dormido —admitió, y Dib le miró boquiabierto.

—¿Nada? ¿qué te tuvo despierto?

—Nada en particular. Yo no duermo —respondió el Irken, rápidamente. Dib se acercó otro par de pasos y le observó seguir con su tarea. Estaba ajustando en la parte trasera de la maquina algunas pequeñas piezas parecidas a tuercas.

—¿Tu especie no puede dormir?

—Por supuesto que sí —musitó Zim, dejando de lado la herramienta para pasar a conectar algunos cables que colgaban sueltos—. Pero dormir no es una necesidad primaria en un Irken. Es apenas un tipo de descanso muy voluntario. _Puedo_ dormir; pero elijo no hacerlo.

—¿Jamás?

—Rara vez.

Dib asintió, sorprendido; imaginando las posibilidades. Imaginando cómo serían las cosas si dormir no fuera una necesidad.

—¿Qué has hecho en diez años teniendo ocho horas extra en el día?

Para cuando se dio cuenta, Zim estaba metido en algún compartimiento de la maquina hasta la cintura, y su voz se escuchó distorsionada desde dentro:

—He confeccionado armas, mejorado mi base, investigado...

—¿No se te ha ocurrido mejorar a tu robot?

—No le hace falta nada a mi robot —le retó, con súbita aspereza, saliendo del compartimiento para verlo con sus grandes ojos rubíes.

Dib rodó los suyos.

—Si tú lo dices. Por cierto ¿donde está? Pensaba que estaría aquí contigo; no lo encontré arriba.

—No ha llegado aún —siseó Zim, apartando la vista. Ahora lucía claramente preocupado. A un punto que logró transmitir escalofríos a Dib.

—¿De verdad? ¿no te preocupa?

—No. Me ha dejado trabajar con más tranquilidad. Es mejor si se demora un poco más.

Allí estaba de nuevo, ese extraño convencimiento de que todo estaba bien cuando Dib podía ver claramente en sus ojos que estaba preocupado. Y mucho.

—Aún no me has dicho qué estás haciendo —Dib distinguió entonces, al evaluar detenidamente la maquina, que algunas piezas le resultaban demasiado conocidas. Retrocedió un paso para admirarla de lejos, y luego avanzo tres para evaluarla de cerca, y se le cayó la quijada. Su confusión dio paso al espanto y se encontró castañeando los dientes de pánico, con ganas de asesinar a Zim— ¡EL... EL TRANSMISOR! ¡¿LO HAS … LO HAS DESMANTELADO?!

—Silencio, gusano. Estoy trabajando. Te lo explicaré.

—¡Como has podido hacerlo! ¡era lo único que teníamos para que nos ayudara a...!

—¡¿Quieres callarte y prestar atención?! —Zim salió de debajo de la maquina y de un salto se le paró en frente, en las puntas de los pies para verlo, retándolo con la mirada. Dib tragó saliva y procuró calmarse, dándole la oportunidad de hablar, haciendo para ello, de tripas y corazón:

—Explícame, por amor a saturno, qué demonios fue lo que hiciste con mi transmisor.

—No desmantelé tu estúpida maquina. La mejoré.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿la metiste dentro de esto? —preguntó Dib, rodeando la maquina, examinándola de arriba a abajo.

—No; la convertí en esto. El diseño era bueno en miras básicas; pero tenía muchas deficiencias. La antena era demasiado pequeña y estaba mal calibrada. El doctor Membrana tuvo que haberla ajustado apropiadamente cuando esto estuvo en sus manos; pero los años que pasó apilada en un rincón con el resto de tu basura terminó por deteriorarla. El sistema de cableado no permitía la circulación apropiada de la electricidad; el procesador era demasiado antiguo y con poca capacidad. Lo cambié por uno que construí, y mejoré los niveles de sintonización. Oh, y ajusté otros detalles nimios. Ahora sólo hay que probarla.

—¿Hiciste esto en nueve horas? —preguntó Dib, incrédulo. Zim bufó:

—No molestes, humano, conseguir el material me dio problemas. Tuve que desarmar algunas maquinarias de mi propiedad para disponer de piezas que sirvieran. Hubiese acabado mucho antes.

Dib le miró con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas. No pudo reunir el valor necesario para admitir ante su némesis lo impresionado que estaba. Estuvo a punto de pedirle que lo probasen a ver qué tan buenos resultados daba; pero un detalle en su mónologo atrajo de más su atención:

—Espera ¿acabas de mencionar a mi padre?

—Tu padre era un hipócrita miserable; pero era un buen científico.

Dib torció el ceño. No sabía si su padre estaba siendo halagado o insultado. Era difícil diferenciar ambos conceptos tratándose de Zim.

—¿Un hipócrita? ¿por qué?

—No hay forma de que un ser humano tuviera tales conocimientos para fabricar un dispositivo como este si no estuviera estrechamente ligado a un arduo estudio en el tema. Tu padre estuvo investigando a seres extraterrestres desde antes que tú nacieras.

Dib sintió que se iba a desmayar.

—Pero mi padre... mi padre siempre dijo que lo paranormal era una tontería.

—Dib —lo llamó Zim, usando en su voz, un tono tan condescendiente, que a Dib le pareció que era el propio profesor membrana hablando—, si algo he aprendido durante estos años, es que la humanidad ha buscado respuestas referentes a los misterios del espacio exterior, prácticamente desde que el primer humano miró al cielo y vio por primera vez una estrella. Que si hay vida inteligente o si no la hay, que si existe un dios o si no lo hay... Y es un tema al cual, particularmente los grandes científicos, no son ajenos. No veo por qué tu padre sería una excepción. Hay una gran diferencia entre extraterrestres y vampiros. Estabas demasiado ocupado persiguiendo a los últimos, para percatarte de que tu padre se acercaba a pasos agigantados a los primeros.

—¿Cómo sabes tú todo esto?

—Basado en esta maquina. Debo admitir que tenía un diseño brillante.

—Tiene que haber un error. No puede haber sido mi padre.

—Cree lo que quieras, humano-Dib, pero ahora no hay tiempo de eso. Vamos a echar a andar esta cosa y veremos qué más podemos averiguar.

Dib asintió, sintiéndose mareado y retrocedió hasta ponerse de cara a la parte frontal del nuevo transmisor. No supo cómo sentirse al respecto de esa nueva revelación. No supo si se sentía bien por el hecho de que compartía algo en común con su padre, o si odiarle por habérselo mantenido en secreto mientras se burlaba de él.

Zim accionó un par de palancas y presionó algunos botones, ajusto las antenas y retrocedió hasta situarse frente a la pantalla y mover rápidamente los seis dedos sobre el teclado de esta. La maquina emitió algunos agudos pitidos y crujidos. Las antenas se movieron, las luces parpadearon, y al cabo de un instante, la maquina pareció captar alguna señal, pues en el monitor, apareció una imagen. Distorsionada al principio, pero que adquirió la forma de ondas que se movían a un ritmo irregular.

—¿Ya tienes algo?

—Aún no; pero si se emite cualquier tipo de transmisión en una frecuencia similar a la del primer mensaje, desde ese extraño planeta, la recibiremos y quedará registrada en la base de datos. Le he incorporado un sintetizador, y un dispositivo de rastreo de ondas que diseñé. Cuando recibamos una señal, seremos capaces de establecer de donde proviene la transmisión y ubicar su procedencia en coordenadas precisas.

—¿Quieres decir que es posible que conozcas la ubicación exacta de estos nuevos aliados de Irk?

—Exacto. Sólo hay que esperar.

—¿Qué haremos mientras tanto?

—No hay mucho que podamos hacer, salvo esperar. —Zim se encogió de hombros quitándose los guantes. De su dispositivo mecánico en su espalda sacó una barra rectangular de color púrpura que se frotó en las manos. Dib no supo qué era, pero olía bien, y Zim la estuvo frotando entre sus dedos todo el rato mientras hablaba— No sabemos quienes son estos extraños aliados. Como es su planeta, cual es su debilidad, cuales son sus fortalezas. Hasta no saberlo, no podremos construir un plan de defensa que sea eficiente.

—¿Y luego?

—Y luego, viene la parte complicada, humano-Dib. Para empezar, mi crucero de viaje no va a servir de mucho contra una invasión. No tengo acceso a tecnología de mi planeta aquí. Todo lo que tenemos a mano son armas humanas.

—¿Será suficiente con... Armas humanas?

—No.

La pálida piel de Dib se volvió incolora ante la idea:

—¡¿Como que "No"?! ¡¿Y... y entonces?!

Zim evaluó sus manos, cavilante, guardando la extraña barra. Dib no pudo evitar examinarlas también. Se parecían más a garras. Mortíferas y afiladas zarpas negras que podrían rebanar el cuello de un ser humano. Dib se estremeció; estaba seguro de que tanto Zim como el resto de los Irken con seguridad ya no empleaban sus garras para atacar. Tenían refinadas armas ahora. Pensó que en el pasado tendrían que haber sido seres peligroso para empezar. La clase de seres que en relativos pocos años habían conseguido formarse un imperio.

—Sus primitivas armas no serán suficientes —dijo Zim, de pronto—. Pero serán de alguna utilidad. Sin embargo, aún se puede hacer algo. Combinando mis conocimientos y mi tecnología, con materia prima terrícola. Acero, hierro... Estoy seguro de que puedo remplazar materia prima Irken con sustitutos terrestres. Pueden no ser tan eficientes, pero es algo. —y añadió en tono afligido y susurrante— Es algo.

—Bueno, la parte complicada está resuelta a medias.

Zim dejó escapar una risa sin despegar los labios. Al igual que el suspiro, sonó a mitad de su garganta. Dib le miró confuso. Era demasiado sombría para tratarse de una risa. Demasiado amarga:

—Esa no es la parte complicada, iluso gusano.

—¿Y cual es? —musitó Dib. Esa iba a ser de por sí una tarea difícil.

—La parte complicada, Dib, va a ser que tus congéneres terrícolas nos escuchen y se pongan de nuestro lado —Dib se quedó frío; petrificado.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Tienen que hacerlo... ¿O no? ¡Es su única esperanza!

—Aún si lo es —dijo él, empleando el mismo tono condescendiente. Seguía sonriendo, como un lunático—, tu raza no escucha. Dib. Ruega a todas tus deidades terrestres porque obren un llamado "milagro", y que llegado el momento, ellos escuchen.

—Podemos darles pruebas. Zim, tienes pruebas. Tu base, tu robot, tú mismo.

—¡Absolutamente no! —se alteró Zim, golpeando una esquina de su escritorio, haciéndolo vibrar. Dib se quedo mudo—. Viví muchos años con miedo a terminar en una camilla siendo examinado. Imaginando las cosas más horribles que podrían hacerme. Y sucedió. Aún si no pasé allí demasiado tiempo, me hizo ver lo cerca que estaba de esa posibilidad. No voy a volver, por ningún motivo, a un laboratorio. Ya habré hecho mi parte cuando llegue el momento, volviéndome contra mi raza para defender la tierra. El que tus congéneres humanos te crean, será tú misión. Es lo más justo.

Dib sintió un acceso de mareo; pero Zim tenía razón. Por una vez, en su patética existencia de ver las espaldas de la gente. Tendría que lograr que le escucharan.

Se quedaron los dos en completo silencio. Dib se había quedado dando lentas cabeceadas, sopesando la idea. Incluso aquello le daba una pequeña esperanza.

—Zim... —dijo Dib, de súbito, y el Irken levantó la cabeza. Tenía erigidas las antenas y muy abiertos los ojos, como si su voz lo hubiese tomado por sorpresa— Si ellos lo hicieran, si nos escucharan. Si todo saliera bien hasta entonces ¿Crees que logremos defender la tierra? ¿y si al final nosotros solo... morimos?

El alien bajó la vista sin atreverse a mirarlo. Dib vio miedo en sus ojos, pero también determinación:

—No te puedo prometer nada, humano-Dib, salvo esto: con ellos o sin ellos, no moriremos sin haber peleado.

Las horas siguientes, las pasaron ambos en el laboratorio. Zim accedió a que Dib pululara libremente por ahí con el compromiso de no tocar nada, pero Dib lo hizo de todos modos, cuando Zim no estaba mirando. Mientras nada se disparase o nada se destruyera, podía regodearse de examinar artefactos, imaginar su funcionamiento, y hacer miles de preguntas que estaban poniendo al Irken cada vez más y más enojado; aunque no tanto como en otros tiempos lo hubiese estado. Esa tregua entre ambos había sacado a relucir una nueva faceta de Zim: una inagotable paciencia que Dib no hubiese imaginado ni en un millón de años, que el Irken poseyera. El ser considerado su aliado, aunque fuera solo temporal, parecía darle privilegios parecidos a los de GIR, que se resumía, básicamente, a sacar de quicio al irascible Zim, sin correr riesgo de perder el cuello en la tarea. Convivir con GIR tanto tiempo sin duda había puesto a prueba a Zim. Si de por sí perdía rápido los nervios, era insólita la cantidad de cosas que podía soportar, nada más que alegando o contestando con pequeños disgustos, pero sin llegar realmente a hartarse. Zim gritaba mucho, y gritaba muy alto. Se enojaba con suma facilidad y era el ser viviente más neurótico que Di había conocido, pero detrás de todo ese escándalo, no parecía haber una ira real. Zim perdonaba rápidamente cualquier cosa. Y sus lapsos de enojo no duraban mucho. Era como si el enojo fuera una emoción muy superficial en el Irken. Dib se preguntó como luciría realmente la ira de Zim. Como sería, realmente enojado, y el recuerdo de hace no más de unas cuantas horas le llegó a la cabeza. La primera vez que había sentido miedo real de Zim. Cuando había interferido en su intención de asesinar al policía. En ese momento, Zim no estaba gritando, ni amenazando. Solo el resplandor carmesí de su fiera mirada había bastado para ponerlo a temblar. Y el solo recuerdo, le hizo a Dib volver a estremecerse. Tenia también el vago recuerdo de un gruñido en la memoria. Un sondo gutural a la mitad de su garganta. Como el de un animal enojado. El único Irken que había conocido aparte de Zim era a Tak, y su carácter no era muy diferente. Quizás un Irken era naturalmente un ser efusivo e irascible. Era su estado normal. Pero la ira real de un Irken parecía ser algo completamente diferente. Recordó sus afiladas garras, y la poderosa estructura osea que había podido apreciar en su cuerpo descubierto, que se escondía debajo de su piel de aspecto frágil. "Una raza nacida para la guerra". No podía sino imaginarse a los Irken como una especie letal; una raza que combinaba brutales facultades físicas con una inteligencia muchas veces superior a la humana, sumada a un fuerte instinto destructivo. No había duda de como Irk había llegado a ser, con mucha seguridad, el imperio más glorioso del universo. Y con esas deducciones, la idea de enfrentar la extinción en sus manos, le transmitió un escalofríos. Quizás Zim tenía razón. No había mucho que hacer salvo esperar y rezar por un milagro. Y si morían luchando, defendiéndose contra la raza más poderosa que la humanidad conocería, esa sería una forma digna de morir.

Durante el tiempo que Dib pasó en sus cavilaciones, Zim estuvo todo el tiempo ajustando su extraña mochila. Dib juraría que le había escuchad decir una vez que sin ese dispositivo moriría en diez minutos, pero estaba seguro de que había pasado mucho más que eso. Quizás así era si algo malo le ocurría al dispositivo. Si era arrancado, quizás.

—¿Qué es esa extraña mochila que cargas? —se animó a preguntar, y Zim hizo un respingo— Una vez mencionaste que básicamente tu propia vida depende de ella. Pero también parece que contiene un montón de herramientas importantes —consideró Dib. Zim le miró con desprecio, como si tuviera en frente al mayor de los ignorantes.

—Se llama PAK. Y sí. Contiene todo eso y más.

—¿Que más contiene?

—No es de tu incumbencia, humano tonto. No lo entenderías y no puedo hablarte de mis debilidades con respecto a ella. Cuando todo esto acabe, serás el enemigo todavía.

Dib exhaló, reconfortado con esa idea. El solo pensar que todo eso acabaría, y que habría un futuro a partir de ese término, le aliviaba, aunque solo fuera uno de los arranques cascarrabias de Zim. Se remontó a su infancia, al día en que sin haberlo predispuesto, casi había conseguido aniquilar a Zim. Soltó una risa en forma de un suspiro nasal.

—Específicamente que si se te es arrebatada, mueres en diez minutos. Lo gritaste frente a todo el colegio.

—¡Mientes! —siseó Zim, con los ojos fulgurando rojo de ira.

—Está bien... —Dib meneó la cabeza— En fin ¿todos los Irken tienen una?

—Sí. Se nos es implantada al momento de salir de nuestros contenedores de gestación. Por un brazo robótico.

Zim torció el gesto:

—¿Contenedores? De modo que ni siquiera has nacido de un vientre materno.

—Es un método primitivo; peligroso, lento e ineficiente.

Dib asintió pausadamente. Tenía su respuesta, pero esta implicaba más dudas.

—¿Quiere decir que ustedes nunca...? —masculló, haciendo que Zim le mirara por sobre el hombro:

—¿Qué?

—Nada. Olvídalo —musitó el muchacho, agitando la mano frente a su rostro. Incluso si se trataba de Zim; incluso estando en una tregua era un tema extraño que no le apetecía tocar.

—¡Demando que me lo digas!

—Supongo que no forman parejas, no se enamoran, no se casan... ¿me sigues?

Zim lo miró otra vez como si fuera a un idiota.

—Un Irken nace, vive y muere por la guerra y la conquista. Tus formas primitivas de afecto humano fueron erradicadas en Irk hace mucho. Vuelven débiles a los seres. —dijo él orgullosamente.

—También, tienes una visión muy aguda —comentó Dib, en un afán desesperado de cambiar el tema.

—Todo invasor es suministrado con prótesis oculares que mejoran su visión. Es una parte importante de nuestras habilidades en el combate y pilotaje aéreo, pero también a la hora de evadir el ¡BASTA DE HACER MÁS PREGUNTAS! —estalló de pronto, lanzando lo que fuera que tuviera en la mano en ese momento. Dib se agachó para evitar algo parecido a un destornillador que paso volando sobre su cabeza.

—No es mi culpa que las estés respondiendo.

—Eres realmente irritante.

—Y tú eres un fenómeno. Una raza sin afecto —se burló Dib—. Sin una persona que te ame, te apoye y te acompañe.

Zim elevó una antena, como si fuera una ceja, en un gesto irrisorio.

—Hasta donde se, tú eres humano y no la tienes.

Dib boqueó con indignación:

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Llevo una década en tu patético planeta. Tengo bastante conocimiento humano como para creer firmemente que eres precisamente la clase de persona que no conseguiría jamás lo que ustedes los terrícolas llaman ¿cómo era? Ah sí: una novia.

Dib recogió la herramienta del piso y la lanzó contra Zim, quien la atrapó en el aire como si fuera un disco de plástico y prosiguió con su tarea de calibrar su PAK.

—¡No sabes nada! —se defendió Dib, entre balbuceos— Si no tengo una novia, es por que he preferido centrarme en mi carrera.

—Pero ese no era el punto ¿o sí?

—Además tengo una familia y este es mi planeta, tú sí que estás completamente solo —gruñó Dib y aquello no pareció tener demasiado efecto en Zim, hasta que a Dib se le ocurrió mencionar a GIR. Salvo ese robot patético y lleva horas sin aparecer. Estás sólo hace más de diez años.

Zim se giró en redondo, con los grandes ojos vueltos en dos rendijas:

—Según mis cálculos tú llevas sólo veinte años. Ni tu padre, ni tu hermana ni ninguna otra persona de este planeta jamás quiso escucharte. Admítelo, humano Dib, aún en tu planeta hogar, estás tan solo y eres tan miserable como yo. Francamente no entiendo cómo es que has luchado tanto tiempo por salvar a este planeta apestoso donde viven todos los humanos que te han humillado, avergonzado y dado la espalda durante toda tu vida.

Dib sintió que algo le picaba tras los ojos, pero se contuvo y solo pudo mascullar entre dientes:

—Entonces... ¿por qué lo estás salvando tú?

—No tengo por qué discutir mis razones con un gusano como tú. Ahora...

Se quedaron los dos, de súbito en silencio, pues captaron casi al mismo tiempo, algo que en el calor de la discusión, no habían notado. Un incesante pitido que provenía de algún rincón del laboratorio. Los dos pararon al instante de discutir, se giraron en la dirección del ruido y boquearon al unisono. El transmisor que Zim había construido a partir del que había dejado el doctor membrana, estaba vibrando y sonando, las luces parpadeaban y las antenas se movían. Y al cabo de unos instantes, la pantalla empezó a dibujar ondas cuando el aparato logró captar una señal.


	8. Capítulo 7: Misión

_Merezco que me apedreen por haberme demorado tanto! en fin, agradezco a las persona que todavía me siguen, y a la historia, me disculpo por la demora y ojalá que les guste esta nueva aventura de nuestros lunáticos favoritos; el adulto joven cabezón y el neurotico alien verde._

_Aprecio de corazón todos sus geniales reviews! muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia. Esta vez no puedo responder a comentarios uno por uno, porque me apremia el tiempo, pero sus palabritas de aliento son valiosisimas y me ayudan a seguir. Con suerte el siguiente cap ya no demore tanto!_

* * *

><p>Sofocado el eco de sus gritos en el silencio, con los pitidos crujientes del transmisor, Zim y Dib se quedaron de piedra, atentos a las señales. El PAK de Zim desplegó tres largos tubos metálicos que buscaron a tientas la espalda de su dueño y una vez conectado cada brazo a su respectiva cavidad, se afianzaron otra vez allí, uniéndose a su cuerpo. Zim se aproximó rápidamente al transmisor y ajustó los niveladores. Sus antenas se movían otra vez. Dib examinó el monitor. En una de las pantallas, fluctuaron una serie de ondas zig-zagueantes a medida que cambiaba la frecuencia de las vocalizaciones que captaba la señal. Eran similares a las del último mensaje. Y al igual que las de ese mensaje, tampoco pudo comprender las nuevas. Zim había volcado en ellas toda su atención.<p>

El mensaje fue más corto que el anterior. Zim se había quedado perplejo, mirando el monitor con los grandes ojos en rendijas:

―Es muy extraño ―dijo al final de un largo silencio, tras el término del mensaje.

―¿Qué es extraño? ―preguntó Dib, agachándose junto a él para ver la pantalla― ¿qué dice el mensaje?

Zim examinó cavilante las lecturas del mensaje que aparecían en la esquina inferior de la pantalla.

―El mensaje iba dirigido a "Los Altos", pero según los datos registrados, la codificación del número de identificación, no coincide con la de "La Inmensa", la nave emblema de Irk, donde Los Más Altos viajan. Las coordenadas de destino tampoco coinciden con las coordenadas de Irk. Es como si la comunicación estuviese siendo entablada hacia otro sitio.

―¿Desde alguna base en otro planeta, quizás?

―Es lo que vamos a averiguar ―determinó Zim― Computadora, accede a base de datos del transmisor y descarga todos los datos del registro más reciente ―ordenó Zim, a la computadora y tras una confirmación, esta se puso en marcha.

―Descarga de datos exitosa ―anunció la voz proveniente de la computadora. Zim examinó los datos.

―Inicia escaneo completo de datos y acusa coincidencia de registro con elemento existente en la base de de información de centros de comunicación Irken.

―Iniciando ―anunció la computadora.

Dib se aproximó:

―Entiendo. De esta forma, si los números coinciden con los de una base perteneciente a Irk, la computadora sabrá establecer cual de ellas es. Y en caso contrario...

―En caso contrario nos confirmará que se trata de un punto de comunicación completamente nuevo ―declaró Zim, meditabundo―. Esto tomará unos minutos.

Zim se apartó de la computadora y fue de vuelta al transmisor. Dib le siguió, siempre atento a sus movimientos.

―Ya tenemos el destinatario. Ahora veremos cual es el remitente.

Con solo presionar un botón, tal y como Zim había dicho que pasaría, la imagen en la pantalla empezó a sumar números. Más y más números. Hasta que Zim anunció que estaba lista.

—Lo tengo. Estas son las coordenadas —dijo el pequeño Irken. Dib se acercó a ver. Pero la imagen frente a sus ojos no le hizo ningún sentido. En la segunda pantalla había una interminable serie de códigos con símbolos extraños, que Zim convirtió en un larguísimo código numérico.

—¿Esas son coordenadas? ―palideció Dib― ¡Tienen miles de números! ¡no pueden ser reales!

La mirada como si fuera una bofetada, llegó tan de sorpresa, que Dib se quedó una cantidad innecesariamente larga de segundos, mirando a Zim, estupefacto, sintiéndose intimidado.

—Terrícola ignorante. Estas coordenadas son intergalacticas. Abarcan numerosas galaxias cercanas a esta. Por supuesto que son gigantescas. Necesitas de un decodificador que ya he integrado en este nuevo transmisor para poder registrarlas y leerlas.

―Perfecto ―siseó Dib, llevándose una mano al rostro y golpeándose con fastidio― ¿Cuantas horas tardará s en eso?

―No hace falta. Introducimos en esta maquina las coordendas exactas de la tierra, el decodificador del sistema de rastreo lo procesa, y obtendremos solo la distancia exacta entre ambos puntos y una dirección en la cual ir. Descargaré los datos a una memoria externa que ingresaré en mi nave como si fuera un sistema de GPS intergalactico.

Dib asintió pausadamente. Las cosas empezaban a tener más sentido.

—¿Sabes cuales son las coordenadas de la tierra?

—No es necesario, humano-Dib. ―canturreó Zim, con arrogante optimismo. Dib bufó. A Zim le agradaba demasiado ir un paso por delante―. Ya estamos en la tierra. Podemos obtener sus coordenadas con el localizador de mi base.

―Asombroso ―suspiró Dib. Zim hizo caso omiso a su comentario, pues estaba demasiado ocupado tecleando algo más en su computadora.

Luego de algunos minutos más, la operación de rastreo pareció estar lista y Zim se relajó:

—El planeta se llama... ―Dib esperó por escuchar un nombre, pero en cambio, Zim pronunció una serie de gruñidos que vibraron en su garganta, y que juntos conformaron algo que debía ser una palabra, pero que Dib no pudo comprender. Se quedó perplejo y confuso.

―¿Quieres repetir eso?

―Es inútil, humano-Dib. Su idioma está conformado por sonidos y vocalizaciones que la estructura de tu sistema de cuerdas vocales no puede reproducir.

―¿Por qué tu sí puedes pronunciarlo?

―Eso no tiene importancia. Lo pegajoso del asunto, es que sigue resultándome desconocido. No hay datos de dicho planeta en la base de información de mi PAK ni tampoco en mi computadora. Apenas un nombre y unas coordenadas ―masculló Zim, tecleando algo en ella, con un gesto de desaprobación―. Si no tengo nada de información del planeta, no podemos idear una buena estrategia.

―¿No hay otro modo de conseguir información?

Zim bajó la mirada, guardando un ceremonioso silencio por algunos instantes, considerándolo.

―La única opción ahora es una misión de reconocimiento.

Dib se quedó a la espera de que Zim acabase de hablar, pero se tardó al menos un minuto en darse cuenta de que ya lo había hecho, y volteó para verlo con cierta incredulidad.

―¿Hablas de... ir?

Sin decir una palabra, Zim se alejó de la computadora y dio una vuelta por su base con las manos a la espalda, un gesto serio y ese caminar altivo e inhiesto tan propio suyo:

―Es una misión riesgosa, desde luego, ya que no tenemos datos de a qué nos enfrentamos. No sabemos qué tipo de atmósfera tiene ese planeta, si tiene alguna; qué tipo de gravedad, qué condiciones... Y tampoco sé si mi crucero de viaje soportará dichas condiciones. Tampoco sabemos si las fronteras están vigiladas o no.

Dib lo caviló unos momentos, exhalando derrotado:

―De modo que queda descartado.

Zim se giró hacia él con el gesto torcido de ira:

―¡Yo no he dicho tal cosa! ―gruñó, volviendo a recuperar su temple― Es nuestra única alternativa, desde luego que no se descarta.

Dib volteó, incrédulo:

―Pero... dijiste que es peligroso

―Eso fue lo que dije. ¿Y?

―Espera ―se sobresaltó Dib―. ¡De manera que vas a ir!

―¿Has estado prestando atención del todo?

Dib se levantó para caminar detrás de él cuando Zim se movió otra vez, camino a la salida de su base:

―¿Y ya está? ¿sin información? ¿sin un plan de respaldo? ¿sin tu unidad robótica?

Zim volteó para encararlo:

―¿Estás consciente del hecho de que no disponemos de tiempo, gusano? Dadas las circunstancias, no nos podemos permitir, bajo ningún concepto, dudar. Los hechos son o no son. Si no sabemos contra qué peleamos, no podemos pelear eficientemente. Y no hay otra forma de saberlo ahora mismo, salvo ir allá e investigar. ―le espetó con ojos fieros y decididos―. Zarparé esta misma noche.

―Zim, pero...

―Nada de "peros". Vigilarás el transmisor en todo momento. Y a mi llegada, me informarás.

―Quieres decir "si es que" llegas.

―¿Te atreves a poner en duda a Zim? Llegaré, humano. Si GIR llega antes que yo, no permitas que toque el transmisor. No permitas que coma encima del transmisor, que baile sobre el transmisor o que haga puré de papas sobre el transmisor.

Dib se sintió mareado. Siguió de cerca a Zim cuando este salió de su base y subió las escaleras para ir al ático de la casa. Estaba oscuro allí, pero a la escasa luz que se filtraba por la diminuta ventana, Dib reconoció los violeta y rojo del crucero de viaje de Zim, en el fondo del ático, sumido entre el polvo y la oscuridad. Los colores estaban deslucidos bajo la suciedad y tenia telarañas; señal de no haber sido usado en mucho tiempo.

―¿No te dije que no descuidaras el transmisor? ¿para qué me has seguido? ―objetó el alien, entrando en su nave y poniéndose a trabajar en el tablero de mando. Dib pudo ver que accionaba botones y palancas hasta que la nave se encendió silenciosamente. El tablero de mando brilló, devolviendo reflejos color magenta al rostro verde pálido de Zim, haciendo resplandecer sus grandes ojos rubicundos―. Todo parece estar en orden. De todas formas le haré una pequeña mantención. Hace mucho no he volado mi nave.

―¿Estará lista para la noche?

―Tengo tiempo.

―¿No llevarás a tu androide? ―volvió a preguntar Dib.

A la luz fluorescente del panel de control de la nave, Dib notó que Zim torcía el gesto. Estaba más preocupado de lo que quería admitir:

―Es mejor si hago esto solo. GIR solo va a estorbarme.

Dib se dirigió a la ventana y se recostó allí, abriendo una rendija para dejar entrar el aire y despejar su cabeza. Reparó en que aún había algo que Zim no le había dicho.

―¿Qué decía el mensaje esta vez?

El Irken se detuvo en el acto y solo bajó la cabeza:

―Sus tropas están listas. Solo esperan una confirmación del supuesto embajador de Irk. En cuanto la tengan, prepararán todo para ponerse en marcha.

Dib palideció. Su garganta se cerró de tal manera que sintió que la ligera brisa que se colaba por la ventana lo estaba asfixiando. Ya era inminente; un hecho:

―Pensé que tendríamos más tiempo ―intentó hablar con calma.

―Veinte días para la llegada de la armada de Irk. La invasión podría comenzar mucho antes. Podría comenzar mañana mismo.

―¡No puede ser! ¡no tenemos nada de tiempo!

―Según las distancias medidas por la computadora, dependiendo de que tan avanzada sea su tecnología, podrían demorar entre diez y quince días en llegar aquí. Aún queda tiempo, pero es el mínimo.

―¿Podremos construir algún sistema de defensa en tan poco tiempo?

―Eso dependerá de qué tan dispuestos estén tus congéneres terrícolas a cooperar. No queda demasiado tiempo antes de que caiga la noche. Ahora vete a vigilar el transmisor, terrícola. Necesito trabajar y si estás distrayéndome, no lo haré diligentemente.

Dib negó tercamente:

―Se supone que iba a ayudarte. Y no he hecho más que pasearme detrás de ti todo el tiempo y aguardar en silencio en algún rincón.

―Guarda fuerzas, humano-Dib. Ya te he dicho cual será la parte complicada, y aquella quedará completamente en tus manos. Usa este tiempo para idear un buen plan.

―Aún así ¿no hay otra cosa en la que pueda ayudar? Tengo conocimientos en química y mecánica e ingeniería avanzada. Sabes que no hay otro humano cerca que pudiese serte de mejor ayuda que yo. Si me dieras una oportunidad, entonces yo...

―Ya te he dicho que la mejor forma en que puedes ayudarme es no estorbando en mis preparativos. ¡Me estás colmando la paciencia! ¡lárgate ya!

―No tienes por qué ser tan terco. ―Dib abandonó su sitio.

Zim le arrojó una mueca torcida por encima del tablero de mando:

―¡QUE TE LARGUES!

Sin más que decir, Dib abandonó el ático y bajó las escaleras. Se dejó caer en el sofá y aspiró una bocanada de aire para armarse de paciencia. ¿Cómo iba a convencer a todos de cooperar? Zim era el único que podía ayudarle a aportar pruebas de lo que fuera que pudiera decirles; pero se negaba a ayudarle tan obstinadamente como se negaba a que Dib le ayudase. ¿En qué momento esa tregua acabaría por romperse dadas sus diferencias?

No podía permitirlo. No tenía otra alternativa salvo esperar. De GIR no había rastro y Dib tenía la extraña sensación de que se sentiría más tranquilo si el pequeño y odioso androide acompañara a Zim. Era un robot inútil la mayor parte del tiempo, pero era testigo del alcance de sus capacidades. Le había dado bastantes problemas en el pasado y sabía que sería una ayuda nada despreciable para Zim. Pero ¿por qué a él no le importaba nada? ¿qué había sido de GIR? No pudo sino imaginarse miles de piezas color plata y cyan desperdigadas en un mesón de laboratorio. Era crucial mantener a un ser vivo con vida con el fin de extraer de él todos los datos posibles y eso explicaba que Zim estuviera vivo todavía; pero un ser mecánico de inteligencia artificial no sería tratado con el mismo cuidado. GIR no hubiese corrido la misma suerte. De alguna manera, el imaginar cada una de sus piezas siendo arrancadas brutalmente, le estremecía y le encogía el estómago. ¿Zim sería consciente de las pocas posibilidades que tenía GIR si acaso había caído en manos equivocadas? Ya habían perdido a un compañero antes siquiera de empezar la guerra por dejarle atrás en fuego abierto, y Dib no iba a permitirse volver a perder otro.

Se levantó con decisión y volvió al ático, donde Zim torcía una extraña herramienta en torno a algo que parecía una tuerca. Le observó un rato trabajar, sopesando sus palabras en busca de las correctas y en eso de tardó el tiempo que Zim necesitó para terminar de ajustar la tuerca y levantarse, resoluto.

―Voy contigo ―determinó, firmemente. Cuando Zim giró, sobresaltado, parecía haberse vuelto de pronto de piedra, hasta que un rictus de fastidio le torció las facciones.

―¿Otra vez con eso? No digas idioteces, no te vas a mover de aquí.

―Ya lo he decidido, no harás que me retracte. Voy a ir contigo a ese dichoso planeta.

―Y yo ya he decidido que no. No me causes más problemas, humano-Dib. ―aseveró el Irken, empezando a moverse otra vez, en dirección a la puerta su nave con expresión funesta. Dib lo siguió y metió medio cuerpo dentro de la nave, obstinadamente:

―Estoy cansado de esperar en un rincón a que tú hagas todo.

―Llegará tu turno, pero debes dejar esta parte en mis manos.

―Zim ―exhaló Dib, reuniendo valor y haciendo esfuerzos denodados por tragarse su orgullo― No puedo dejar que hagas esto solo. No puedo arriesgar a perderte ahora... ―hizo una pausa, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, y hablando casi contra la solapa de su chaqueta― ahora que eres lo único que tengo.

―Humano estúpido ―gruñó Zim por lo bajo, dejando el panel de control para girar en el asiento de su nave en torno al muchacho―. Dib ¿Crees que esto es otro estúpido juego de niños? ¿que vamos a perseguirnos hasta que alguno se canse y se vaya a casa? Entiende que yo tampoco puedo arriesgarte. Yo mismo no se qué vaya a encontrar allí. No tengo la menor idea de cuales sean las condiciones de ese lugar ni qué tipo de seres voy a enfrentar. No se si estoy preparado, pero puedo improvisar sobre la marcha si las cosas no salen bien ―admitió a regañadientes y solo ahí, Dib sintió cierto recelo. Zim ya no parecía tan confiado―. En cambio, tú solo añadirás una dificultad extra a mi misión si tengo que estar todo el tiempo cuidándote las espaldas para ver que no salgas herido o te liquiden ―dijo para sorpresa de Dib y luego añadió con un tono menos aprehensivo y súbitamente malhumorado:―. No vas a servirme de nada si estás muerto.

Dib respiró. Zim tenía razón, en cierto modo. Después de todo, él era sólo un humano. Confiaba en su inteligencia y en su astucia, pero probablemente se necesitaba más que eso.

―Pero si no soy capaz de pararme a tu lado frente a estos enemigos, ¿como puedo saber que estoy listo para enfrentar a una raza como la tuya cuando la armada llegue? ―alegó Dib, pensando en voz alta, más que como argumento.

Zim cerró la boca de pronto, inerme. Dib percibió si silencio y levantó la cabeza. Le había hecho vacilar con sus palabras y, para hacer que el orgulloso Zim dudara, significaba que era una muy buena razón; por lo cual, recuperó la fe en su inicial determinación.

―Se que parece que he cambiado, Zim. Y quizás lo hice, en el exterior; pero en el fondo sigo siendo la misma persona que conociste. Puede que me veas más alto y más tosco, y creas que todo lo que una vez fui se perdió en alguna parte de mi transición de adolescente a adulto, pero te equivocas. Esto nunca fue un juego de niños para mí. Era real. Y lo era para ti también. Si no mal recuerdo, jamás tuviste cuidado de no ir a matarme. Me atacabas con todo y yo a ti, porque en el fondo confiábamos en que el otro sabría cómo arreglárselas para sobrevivir. Lo interesante siempre fue el reto que podía llegar a representar el otro. Ahora, siento que es lo mismo salvo que en vez de pelear contra el otro, peleamos juntos. Y puedes confiar en que sobreviviré.

Zim le hurtó la vista, dejando escapar algo parecido a un suspiro. Su gesto se aseveró otra vez y Dib dio por sentada su derrota y fue a apartarse de la nave para dejarle ir cuando Zim volvió a hablar:

―Si te quedas atrás, te voy a dejar como carnada, humano-Dib ¿lo entiendes? No seré tu niñera esta vez.

El uniforme, de color índigo, que Zim le facilitó parecía hecho para un niño y Dib lo observó con la ceja enarcada. No vio forma de que pudiese entrar en él sin rasgarlo. Pero habían establecido que confiarían en el otro y cuando se lo probó, Dib se sorprendió de ver que le quedaba como si hubiese sido hecho para él, a su medida exacta. La tela no se parecía a ninguna que hubiese visto antes en la tierra. Era de un material resistente y muy elástico que cedía hasta límites insospechados sin perder su forma ni cambiar su grosor significativamente. Era increíblemente fresca y ligera, pero el uniforme se volvió más pesado cuando Zim le proporcionó una especie de armadura con los colores de Irk. Dib no podía terminar de sentirse cómodo vistiendo las ropas de la raza que había puesto el futuro de la humanidad a pender de un hilo, pero era un mal necesario y no podía quejarse. Zim había aceptado su compañía de mala gana y debía evitar cualquier insolencia que le hiciera cuestionar su decisión al menos hasta encontrarse fuera de la atmósfera terrestre, donde ya no hubiese vuelta atrás.

―Con este botón activas el casco. ―le indicó el pequeño Irken moviéndose a su alrededor mientras Dib se ajustaba los guantes, señalándole dispositivos y pequeños botones en un panel de mando en su brazo―. Por ningún motivo lo desactives cuando aterricemos a menos que yo te diga que lo hagas. En tu brazo derecho hay un comunicador que puedes usar para contactar conmigo o directamente a la nave. Este otro botón activa un escudo de fuerza. Se concienzudo al usarlo, pues tiene una resistencia limitada y puede debilitarse y romperse con golpes fuertes de objetos contundentes o energías como rayos láseres potentes; pero te puede dar una oportunidad. Este de aquí abre un compartimiento en la armadura que te da acceso a algunos gadgets simples. Podría construírte un PAK propio, pero eso me tomaría mucho tiempo. Su diseño parece simple, pero son realmente complejos. Esta armadura te proporcionará funciones similares.

Dib asintió sin prestar demasiada atención, examinando el traje que cubría su cuerpo.

―Estoy usando refinada tecnología alienígena; no puedo creerlo ―comentó autocomplaciente, con una enorme sonrisa.

Zim meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro. Dib se encogió de hombros al verle y notó que en su boca había un amago de sonrisa al tiempo que volvía uno de sus ojos en rendija. No pudo ofenderse por el gesto, pues no parecía sarcástico en lo absoluto:

―¿Qué? ―preguntó aún así.

―Nada ―suspiró Zim―.Es solo que tienes razón. No has cambiado mucho. ―observó para luego añadir en su cabeza― "sigues siendo el niño que conocí."

En lo que Zim calibraba los comandos de la nave alistándose para zarpar, Dib se había encargado de ir con el transmisor y recoger la memoria que Zim le había solicitado; donde se guardaban los datos que iban a necesitar para ir al extraño planeta. Batalló un poco al sacarla, pero no tardó demasiado en deducir cómo debía ser extraída y hacerse con ella sin problemas. No había perdido sus capacidades; o eso le gustaba creer.

Miró a su alrededor. La base lucía abandonada por alguna razón. Deslucida. Los vivos colores que alguna vez la habían adornado, parecían opacos; como si les cubriera una ligera película, casi imperceptible, de polvo.

Sin duda que estaba mucho más silenciosa sin la presencia de GIR. Y desde luego que faltaba allí la presencia imponente de Zim.

Subió por el ascensor y luego las escaleras hacia el ático y allí estaba el Irken, afianzando los últimos detalles:

―Te tardaste.

―Hago lo que puedo ¿sí? ―se alteró Dib. Zim lo ignoró olímpicamente― ¿Ya está todo listo?

―Solo faltan los tripulantes.

Dib se apresuró a abordar la nave, presa de la emoción, pero Zim lo detuvo en la puerta.

―No irás a ningún lado, gusano. No hasta que me hayas escuchado.

―¿Ahora qué? ―carraspeó Dib.

―Regla número uno: tienes estrictamente prohibido tocar cualquier cosa del panel de control de la nave. No es ningún cochecito de plástico. Su manejo es muy delicado y complejo. Si tocas cualquier cosa, podrías lanzarnos fuera de la nave, donde nos estallaría la cabeza con la presión, o vaciar la atmósfera artificial dentro de la cabina. Podrías hacer que se autodestruya, que libere misiles que pueden ir directamente a la tierra o que se suspenda el modo de vuelo y caigamos al vacío espacial ¿comprendes?

―Entiendo ―asintió Dib.

―Regla número dos: vas a escuchar y a acatar cualquier orden que te de. A seguir al pie de la letra todas y cada una de mis instrucciones. Vas a seguirme a donde vaya, y si en determinado momento te digo que no me sigas, por amor a Irk, no-me-sigas.

―Tienes más reglas que una piscina pública. Está bien ¿regla número tres?

―Regla número tres ―recitó Zim haciendo caso omiso a la interrupción, erigiendo un largo dedo en alto―, no necesitas probar nada a nadie. Por ningún motivo vas a hacer alardes de grandeza tomando riesgos innecesarios y a poner tu vida en peligro.

―Pensé que no querías ser mi niñera.

―No lo seré. Así que cualquier idiotez que se te ocurra hacer que vaya contra mis indicaciones, va a ser por tu propia cuenta.

―¿Desde cuando me tratas con tanta condescendencia, Zim? Me tratas como si fuera un niño. Lo fui alguna vez, pero soy un adulto ahora.

―Para mí sigues un niño cabezón.

Dib rodó los ojos. Zim se apartó a un lado por fin y le permitió a Dib ingresar a la nave; en la cual, pudo caber por algún milagro. Por fuera parecía una nave de juguete. Era pequeña para una persona adulta y sus colores violeta y magenta contribuían a esa impresión. Cuando tomó asiento, lo sintió suave y acolchado. Pero sus piernas cabían justas y algo dobladas en el espacio frente él y sentía que el techo casi rozaba su cabeza. Aún así, tenía espacio suficiente para moverse con algo de libertad en su propio sitio y se sintió a gusto hasta que Zim cerró las compuertas y sin mediar aviso, le propinó un empujón que lo lanzó contra el ventanal lateral, estampando allí la mejilla y dejando impreso en el vidrio el perfil de su cara:

―Quítate de mi lugar, terrícola. A menos que sepas volar una nave Irken, lo cual dudo mucho, necesito tener a mano los controles. ¡NO toques nada!

Dib se irguió tan rápidamente, que se golpeó la cabeza en el techo:

―¿Donde se supone que me siente yo?

―¿Quieres sentarte sobre mis piernas? ―sugirió Zim, y cuando Dib volteó para verlo, extrañado. Zim lo observaba furibundo, amenazando con asesinarlo si acaso decía que sí.

―Con tu tamaño, sería más fácil que tú vayas sentado en las mías, en todo caso ―gruñó―. Tu nave es demasiado pequeña.

―Tu cabeza es demasiado grande.

Dib se acomodó en la orilla del asiento. No tenía claro cómo iba a aguantar sentado ahí sin entumecerse, pero él había insistido y por lo menos tenía todo el respaldo para él solo, pues Zim no parecía que fuera a ocuparlo, ya que estaba encorvado sobre el panel de mando, accionando botones y palancas. La nave empezó a emitir crujidos y siseos. El techo de la casa se abrió en dos. Dib nunca le había visto hacer eso. El cielo negro se abrió ante ellos, apenas salpicado de estrellas. Un par de nubes pasaba de cuando en cuando frente a la luna en lo que Zim terminaba de preparar el despegue:

―¿Recuerdas las reglas, humano?

―No tocar nada. Obedecer. No arriesgarme.

―Despegue listo. ―anunció Zim―. Una última cosa, humano-Dib, te lo advierto, tu sistema podría no estar del todo preparado para las condiciones que enfrentaremos en este viaje. Atravesaremos la atmósfera a una gran velocidad lo cual podría no darle a tu cabeza el tiempo necesario para habituarse al cambio de presión.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

―Que con un poco de suerte tu enorme cabeza no estalle.

―¡Espera...! ¡ZIM!

―¡Despegue!

La gravedad cuando la nave salió disparada verticalmente al cielo, hizo que Dib se fuera contra el respaldo y se hundiera allí como una roca en el lodo. Sentía que no podía levantar la cabeza por más que lo quisiera. La presión se sentía horriblemente, como si algo estuviera aplastando su cabeza y esta realmente se sintiera a punto de estallar. El vértigo no tardó en apoderarse de él cuando miró por el ventanal por el rabillo del ojo, incapaz de mover el rostro, y vio primero la cuadra, luego el área, luego la ciudad, el país y el continente, alejándose de ellos a una velocidad impresionante. En determinado punto se pregunto si Zim estaría yendo a esa velocidad a propósito con el afán de cobrarse todos los corajes que le había hecho pasar los últimos días. No tardó en aparecer frente a Dib una gigantesca esfera azul y verde cuyos confines empezaban a hacerse visibles en su campo de visión. Aquella no podía ser otra cosa que la tierra.

La presión de su cabeza palpitaba entre sus oídos, entre sus ojos y sintió nauseas y las piernas encumecidas.

En ese punto, la nave de Zim disminuyó su velocidad y adquirió una más constante y una posición horizontal o eso parecía. Solo entonces Dib pudo despegar su cabeza del asiento y respirar:

―Hiciste eso a propósito ―le reprochó Dib, y percibió que Zim torcía una sonrisa, que se lo confirmó.

Cuando por fin pudo relajarse, se dejó caer contra el respaldo del pequeño asiento y volteó para mirar por el ventanal a ver si con eso podía distraerse en lo que la jaqueca que pulsaba detrás de sus ojos se disipaba antes de comenzar. Cuando vio por la ventana, no pudo evitar boquear como un pez fuera del agua, presa del asombro. La imagen ante él amenazaba con quitarle todo el aliento. El cielo ya no era de un azul negruzco y opaco y salpicado de nubes rojizas producto de la contaminación de la ciudad. Era un gigantesco lienzo color azabache teñido de azules, purpuras y verdes, salpicados de miles de destellos iridiscentes, que centelleaban. Las estrellas que constituían la vía láctea caía a su alrededor como purpurina derramada sobre el manto espacial.

El espectáculo ante él no duró mucho antes de empañar el vidrio con el vapor de su respiración que escapaba de su boca en forma de jadeos.

―No puede ser posible ―farfulló Dib. Sin duda era muy diferente verlo desde un telescopio, que estar ahí donde sentía que podría tocar una estrella con solo extender la mano. Cuando viró para ver a Zim, este no parecía interesado en lo más mínimo. Estaba demasiado pendiente de la pantalla del panel de su nave.

―Deja esto un momento, te lo estás perdiendo, Zim ―lo llamó Dib limpiando con su mano el vapor de su respiración en el vidrio y buscando otro punto donde no estuviese manchado para seguir viendo el espectáculo con claridad.

―Ya estoy acostumbrado ―dijo por toda respuesta.

Dib asintió. Seguía notando en él un tono condescendiente. ¿A qué se referiría Zim con que él pilotaba naves antes de que Dib naciera? ¿de cuantos años hablaba? Sin duda que no lucía de ninguna forma mayor aun en todos esos años cuando él había cambiado bastante. De pronto empezaba a preguntarse cual sería la verdadera edad de Zim. Si encima de todas las cualidades de su raza, la inmortalidad era otro factor, podían irse dando por muertos desde ya:

—Zim ¿qué edad tienes? ―preguntó, por fin, sin ningún tipo de tapujo. Ya se conocían como si prácticamente hubiesen crecido juntos. No había por qué guardar composturas a estas alturas. Para su asombro, Zim no respondió agresivamente como se lo hubiese esperado. Parecía bastante tranquilo cuando torció los labios, como si hiciera cuentas mentales y dijo:

—En años humanos, calculo que unos... ―masculló, tamborileando los dedos en el panel de mando― Doscientos veinte años.

A Dib se le cayó la mandíbula:

—¡Debes estar bromeando!

Zim lo vio por sobre el hombro.

—¿Por qué bromearía con un asunto tan irrelevante?

—¡¿Doscientos años?! ―repitió Dib, estupefacto.

—Aún no son demasiados ―respondió él con toda naturalidad.

Dib enarcó una ceja, hablando apenas en aliento:

—Pueden ser hasta tres vidas humanas.

—Sí, puede ser que para un primate como tú eso sea demasiado ―lo consideró Zim―. Pero para mí no es un largo tiempo. Un Irken puede llegar a vivir más de mil años.

Dib se llevó una mano a la cabeza, asimilándolo con una cabeceada:

—Vaya ―susurró― De modo que... vivirás al menos novecientos años más que yo.

Con esa conclusión, que había sido casi como un comentario al aire, Zim se paró de pronto de todo lo que estaba haciendo, y se volteó para verlo de forma casi robótica, prestándole genuina atención por primera vez. Dib le devolvió la mirada. Había en el rostro del Irken una mueca extraña. No podía decir que se tratara de enojo o fastidio, aunque tampoco lucía del todo feliz. Creyó percibir alguna especie de confusión amarga.

Fue decir algo, pero desistió, y volvió a concentrarse en el panel girándose de forma apesadumbrada:

―Disfrútalos mientras puedas, humano.

Dib guardó silencio. Se sintió en cierto modo culpable. Como si hubiese dicho algo malo; aunque solo había hecho una observación. Sintió el apremio de decir algo para disipar esa extraña tensión, pero a la vez, le parecía que lo mejor era guardar silencio y no seguirlo interrumpiendo.

―Con suerte lleguemos dentro de poco ―dijo Zim, de pronto, con un tono de voz monótona y sin su acostumbrada fuerza.

―Pero si no hemos viajado más de dos minutos ―alegó Dib, pero cuando buscó la tierra, se percató que ya no estaba. En donde debería estar sólo vio un punto opaco, no más grande que un grano de arroz―. ¡Imposible! ¿cómo la dejamos atrás en tan poco tiempo?

―Nos estamos moviendo ahora mismo a una gran velocidad; aunque en el espacio es apenas notorio.

―¿Por qué ya no siento que me estalla la cabeza?

―Porque hemos dejado atrás la gravedad de la tierra y de tu sistema solar.

―¿Por qué no estamos flotando?

―Una nave Irken tiene un sistema de gravedad artificial que aún en las condiciones del espacio mantiene la capacidad de sus tripulantes de mantenerse de pie o de reposar sobre una superficie. Ahora cállate. Disfruta de la vista y déjame en paz.

Dib bostezó. Había empezado a sentirse cansado de nuevo. Pero le hizo caso y se recostó de nuevo contra el respaldo mirando por la ventana. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le escapara. Su fascinación por el espacio no había disminuido con los años. Alguna vez lo hubiese dado todo por viajar a donde nadie habría podido llegar y ahora lo estaba haciendo. Solo deseó que las circunstancias no fueran las que eran y pudiese disfrutarlo; aunque quizás de no ser estas las circunstancias, hubiese muerto de viejo, solo en su casa, sin jamás haber cumplido su sueño. Cerró los ojos un momento, sintiendo la cabeza adolorida y pesada. Se preguntó por qué las condiciones le estaban afectando más de lo que era normal cuando ya con anterioridad había salido al espacio, cuando había tenido que impedir que Zim estrellara Marte contra la tierra. Zim metió el dispositivo de memoria en el panel de mando y accionó más y más botones.

―Estableciendo conexión entre los dos puntos y determinando la ruta más segura.

Dib bostezó otra vez. Empezaba a dormitar sin darse cuenta, cuando lo despertó un curioso temblor. Abrió los ojos pensando que había sido la nave, pero se dio cuenta de que los temblores venían de su propio cuerpo. Tenía frío; mucho frío. No se había percatado de ello, pero sentía frías las extremidades, y apenas sí podía sentir las puntas de sus dedos y de sus pies, y los párpados le pesaban.

―¿Zim? ―masculló, y este lo ignoró. Volvía a sentir náuseas y una extraña presión en la cabeza. Los sonidos provenientes desde el panel de mando de la nave se ahogaron en algún sitio de su cabeza y dejó de escucharlos. Y la imagen de sus ojos se distorsionó volviéndose borrosa primero, luego doble, y luego convirtiéndose en el negro que abarcaban sus párpados cerrados.

―Zi...Zim... ―un doloroso retortijón le hizo estremecerse y doblarse sobre su propio cuerpo, dejando salir un alarido asfixiado. Solo pudo abrir los ojos por algo más de un segundo, tiempo suficiente para ver el rostro de Zim muy cerca del suyo; sus grandes ojos color rubí fundiéndose en su pálido rostro verdoso, antes de que la imagen se distorsionara en los suyos de nuevo, y todo se volviera de color negro nuevamente en su retina y en su consciencia también.

"Zim..."


	9. Capítulo 8: Recolección de Datos

Merezco la hoguera por haberme demorado tanto otra vez D: pero espero de corazón que la longitud de este capitulo sirva para compensar los largos meses de espera de los seguidores que me van quedando. Gracias miles por su apoyo, chicos! no quiero descepcionarlos! a veces mi animo decae, pero luego me acuerdo de toda la diversion que he tenido escribiendo esto y lo mucho que adoro leer sus reviews y me armo de fuerzas para seguir! espero les guste este nuevo capitulo!

* * *

><p>"Gusano..."<p>

"... gusano..."

"... gusano..."

La voz sonaba lejana y reverberante. Sofocada; espectral... y displicente...

"... gusano..."

Pero estaba cargada de una curiosa ansiedad. El negro nublaba sus sentidos; sus pensamientos. Pero sentía como si diera vueltas. Como si flotara en algún lugar. Su cuerpo no tocaba el suelo. Como si flotase sobre agua y se moviera con el mecer suave de las olas. Pero percibió otro movimiento. De vez en cuando sentía un jaloneo brusco. Le hacía remecer todo el cuerpo y su cabeza rebotaba:

"¡Gusano!"

Creyó identificar esa voz. Esa pequeña molesta vocesita. La conocía demasiado bien. Pero sonaba diferente. Sus pulmones reclamaron aire repentinamente y le obligaron a aspirar una gran bocanada, al punto de hacerle doler las costillas.

"¡Gusano! ¡despierta, gusano!"

Esa maldita voz... Sintió ganas de abofetearlo. Sabía quien era. Lo sabia perfectamente, pero sus pensamientos estaban confusos; como si dieran vueltas en su cabeza y no fuera ahora lo bastante rápido como para atraparlos cuando resbalaban por sus vagos atisbos de conciencia.

―¡Gusano! ―gritó de pronto la voz, que se le metió por los tímpanos, y luego solo vino el sonido de un sonoro golpe, pero que no le dio directamente. En cambio solo sintió un nuevo rebote de su cabeza sobre su cuello con la fuerza de este― ¡DIB!

―Zim... ―masculló, aferrándose al primer pensamiento fijo que pudo concretar cuando escuchó el llamado de su nombre.

―Maldito gusano. ―espetó en respuesta la vocesita. Dib abrió los ojos. Los enormes ojos color rubí fueron lo primero que saltó a su vista, y luego, el rostro verde pálido del Irken.

Aquel le dio una última sacudida antes de soltar el cuello de su uniforme, por donde había estado sacudiéndolo, aparentemente. Dib sintió entre los ojos el jalonazo de un súbito acceso de vértigo cuando Zim le soltó, pero su cuerpo no tocó el piso inmediatamente; sino hasta varios segundos después, y sintió como si aterrizase sobre suelo duro, pero en cámara lenta. Zim era lo único que podía ver, a su alrededor todo era oscuridad. Su cabeza aún estaba borrosa. No tenía recuerdos de como habían llegado allí. Solo recordaba, muy vagamente un impresionante espectáculo de estrellas y cometas sobre el cielo nocturno. Y luego... golpes. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza adolorida y torció una mueca de rabia

―Hijo de... ―gruñó, pero cayó en cuenta enseguida de lo poco preciso que resultaría su insulto. Zim ni siquiera había nacido de una madre.

―Avísame cuando estés listo para dejar de perder el tiempo, gusano apestoso. Los controles de la nave se descalibraron cuando prácticamente la estrelle contra este asqueroso pedazo condensado de polvo cósmico para desembarcar de emergencia.

―¿E... emergencia? ―se alarmó Dib, intentando incorporarse, pero aun tenía el cuerpo agarrotado y no consiguió hacer otra cosa que retorcerse en su sitio sin moverse en ninguna dirección― ¡¿qué ha pasado?!

―¿Te parece poco? ¿De que te sirve esa enorme cabezota si, figurativa e irrisoriamente hablando, la tienes llena de heces humanas?

Dib torció el gesto:

―... ¿Qué? ―Masculló. ¿Zim acababa de decirle que tenia la cabeza llena de mierda?― ¡Oye!

―Sabes, humano-Dib, no tengo problemas para reconocer tu intelecto superior, en comparación con el lamentable estándar terrícola promedio, a pesar de que te desprecio con cada fibra de mi squeedly-spooch...

―¿Qué demonios es un squeedly-spooch?

―No hay forma de que pudieras saber eso ¿verdad? lo puedo entender, ya que hablamos de conocimiento al que no tienes el menor acceso. Lo que sí me resulta inverosímil, es que no seas capaz de reconocer como funciona el sistema ¡DE TU PROPIA ESPECIE!

Dib se quedó inmóvil; mudo...

―Tu falta de responsabilidad desafía toda lógica; toda esperanza que hubiese podido llegar a albergar por tu patética raza...

―¿Puedes responder a mi pregunta y explicarme de qué rayos estás hablando?

―Contestaré a tu pregunta con otra, humano-dib ¿cuando fue la última vez que ingeriste alimento?

Dib fue a responder, armándose de arrogancia; pero se quedó perplejo, sin saber qué decir.

―Yo... este... Bueno, yo...

―Yo te lo diré. Hace aproximadamente cinco días que tu organismo no ha recibido ningún tipo de aporte calorico o nutritivo apropiado. Sufriste un mal que es conocido en tu idioma como "shock insulínico".

Dib respiró paulatinamente:

―Oh... ―fue todo lo que pudo decir.

―Ni siquiera hemos empezado esta misión. Ni siquiera nos hemos enfrentado a los monstruos sanguinarios que podríamos encontrar en el camino; a la armada Irken y tu decides que ahora es un buen momento para matarte con una baja extrema de glucosa.

―¡No lo decidí yo! ¡pasaron muchas cosas, olvidé comer, olvidé dormir! ―intentó defenderse― ¡No pensé que hubiesen pasado...! ¡¿En serio pasaron cinco días?!

―Completa falta de conciencia de tu propio organismo, y falta de noción espacio-tiempo. Eres un gusano muy patético.

―No hace falta que lo empeores, Zim ―Dib se llevó una mano al rostro, pero no pudo. Aquella chocó un una superficie dura y suave. Una superficie transparente. Tenía en la cabeza un casco, conectado a un grueso conducto que iba directo a la nave de Zim.

―Y ahora estamos varados aquí por tu culpa.

―¡¿Mi culpa?! ―fue a protestar Dib, pero entonces encontró sentido a las palabras de Zim― Espera... ¿la emergencia... era yo?

―Tu carencia nutricional sumada a la descompensación de tu sistema por la falta de atmósfera y tu agotamiento físico hizo que el shock tuviera un impacto critico en tu sistema. Tu ritmo cardíaco descendía a un extremo casi letal. Se te ocurrió agonizar en el preciso momento en que cruzábamos un área repleta de asteroides. No podía dejar los controles de la nave en esas circunstancias para atender a un gusano moribundo, así que tuve que aterrizar la nave en el primer cuerpo celeste que tuvimos en frente. No tienes idea de las peligrosas maniobras que tuve que hacer. Ahora viajamos encima de un asteroide.

Dib miró a su alrededor, y se espantó. Solo pudo ver el vacío del espacio. Toda la luz que tenían cerca provenía de los intermitentes color magenta de la nave de Zim, pero aún así alcanzó a distinguir sus siluetas gigantescas e irregulares entre la oscuridad.

―¡¿No hay peligro de que alguno nos impacte?!

―Por supuesto que sí, gusano ―siseó Zim, trabajando afanosamente en sus controles― Por eso es importante que acabe pronto con esto.

―Dime qué tengo que hacer.

Zim lo fulminó con una mirada y metiendo la mano por un compartimiento, agarró una especie de paquete color purpura y se lo lanzo. Este flotó y Dib lo cogió en el aire:

―¿Que hago con esto?

―Lo que tienes que hacer ahora es comer, de manera que no tengamos otro percance idiota como este en lo que nos queda de viaje. Ya incorporé en tu organismo una imitación de glucosa que te devolvió la conciencia. Pero tu cuerpo la procesará muy rápido. Aun necesita carbohidratos. Come eso.

―¿Como sé que no intentas envenenarme? ―le inquirió Dib, suspicaz. Zim rodó los ojos:

―Si asesinarte fueran mis intenciones, te hubiese dejado morir cuando te desmayaste. Ahora come.

―¿Como fue que me administraste glucosa? ¿me... inyectaste? ―susurró Dib―. Pero no le dolía el interior de ninguno de los dos brazos― ¿Cómo es que...?

―Por medio de gas, a través de tu casco.

―¿Eso se puede?

―Tu tecnología primitiva desde luego que no. Pero Irk no hubiese llegado hasta donde está con tu tecnología primitiva.

Dib exhaló. Aunque Irk continuaba siendo una mortífera raza que amenazaba la tierra, no podía sino sentir fascinación por todo lo que oía. Sentía reales deseos de visitar ese vasto imperio. Tener aunque fuera una probada de toda esa avanzada y refinada tecnología. Abrió el paquete y encontró en él algo muy parecido a... ¿donas?

―¿Como se supone que me coma esto? Si me quito el casco podría explotar mi cabeza. ¿No?

Sin mirarle, Zim masculló:

―Como eres inútil. ¿Recuerdas el botón que activaba el escudo de protección? Actívalo en tu traje, y cuando se haya formado el escudo, Aguanta la respiración, desconecta el conducto que va de la nave al casco y el escudo se llenará de atmósfera respirable. Ya podrás quitarte el casco. Cuando acabes, vuelve a ponertelo, y repite el procedimiento. No molestes más a Zim.

Dib obedeció. Tratar con esa tecnología aun le causaba cierto temor de ir a meter la pata y suicidarse. Pero confió en Zim y todo salió bien. Dentro de poco estuvo protegido dentro de un escudo de fuerza, pudiendo respirar el aire a su alrededor sin problemas llenándose el estomago de una golosina muy parecida a las donas terrestres, pero de una masa más suave y elástica y con un relleno de algo que sabia a un punto medio entre chocolate y salsa BBQ, pero que increíblemente no le resultó desagradable.

Cuando hubo recuperado energías, Él y Zim volvieron a la nave y estuvieron de nuevo en marcha. Si en un principio Dib había estado fascinado con la vista por fuera de la ventana, y jurado que nunca se aburriría de ella, al cabo de unas horas de viaje ya había dejado atrás su primer periodo de éxtasis y ahora podía disfrutarla como si mirase la lluvia caer por una ventana en la tierra. Mirar a su alrededor, ver solo la negrura del espacio y preguntarse en qué punto lejano y a cuantos miles de kilómetros estaría la tierra le había puesto realmente nostálgico. Le hacía inconcebible el hecho de que la vida en la tierra, un día, sencillamente no existiera, aún si él se extinguía con ella. A ratos también caía presa de un curioso sentimiento de claustrofobia y los nervios le hacían castañetear los dientes y a poner toda la fuerza de su auto-control para no desquiciarse, golpear los cristales en un intento desesperado de salir. Era muy diferente de viajar en autobús. Muy, muy diferente aun de viajar en avión, que si bien, sabía que no podía detenerse en pleno vuelo, aun podía hacerse algo para aterrizar en el aeropuerto más cercano y salir del avión, a respirar aire puro. La idea que atacaba con más fuerza sus nervios era la de que el aire que tenían y que él podía respirar, posiblemente era limitado y se acabaría en cualquier momento. O que si algo golpeaba la nave de Zim, corría el riesgo a caer al vacío del espacio. ¿Y si no moría? ¿y si caía por días hasta morir de inanición? Se revolvió en su sitio, sacudiendo la cabeza:

―¿Qué ocurre ahora, gusano? No me digas que quieres ir al baño.

―¡Perfecto, Zim! ¡muchas gracias! ―le encasquetó Dib, sintiendo una súbita presión en la vejiga que no había notado hasta ese momento― Eres una delicia de persona.

―Tus agradecimientos son aceptados, pero creo percibir cierto sarcasmo en tu registro de voz.

―Estoy empezando a desesperarme ¿cuanto falta para llegar?

―Lo que tenga que faltar. ¿Cual es tu problema ahora?

―¿Cuantas horas más vamos a permanecer en esta burbuja? ¿siquiera hemos dejado ya el sistema solar?

―Humano idiota, lo dejamos atrás hace horas. Antes de que te dieras cuenta. Estamos viajando a una velocidad que tu patética mentecilla no podría ni siquiera alcanzar a concebir. No está ni a una centésima parte de lo lejos que está Irk. En mi vida he hecho viajes mucho más largos, para tu información. Es este tipo de cosas las que nos separan de un soldado de élite y un niño jugando a la nave espacial dentro de... una... una... un habitáculo recipiente cúbico de paredes de fibra de pulpa de celulosa.

Dib le miró incrédulo, con una ceja en alto:

―Creo que "caja" es la palabra que buscas. —dijo rodando los ojos— ¿Cuanto tiempo te tomó llegar a la tierra, solo por curiosidad?

―Seis meses humanos.

Dib boqueó:

―¡¿Seis?! ¡¿pasaste seis meses atrapado en esta diminuta nave?!

―Con GIR. ―recalcó Zim, torciendo algo parecido a una sonrisa fanfarrona.

Dib se llevo una mano a la frente, sin poder asimilarlo. Seis meses atrapado allí, con el hiperactivo GIR:

―No me cuadran las cuentas. ¿Si te tardaste seis meses, como es que a la Inmensa le va a tomar tan poco tiempo llegar?

―Mi crucero es un modelo que ya está obsoleto. Era usado como transporte para viajes cortos. No tiene ni de lejos la potencia que tienen las naves modernas de Irk. No podría llegar a compararse a las velocidades a las que puede viajar la Inmensa. Además, la nave insignia de la armada Irken está dotada de tecnología de punta. No solo puede viajar a impresionantes velocidades, también puede dar "saltos" de un punto a otro por medio del hiperespacio.

―¿Tu nave no puede hacer eso?

―Tiene una capacidad limitada. Debo tener las coordenadas exactas de un sitio para crear saltos de un punto a otro. Por supuesto que no tenía idea de cual era la posición exacta de la tierra.

Dib se mordió los labios:

―¿Y tus altos sabían que tan lejos estaba la tierra? ¿siquiera... sabían donde estaba?

Zim dejo escapar un respiro, que gorgoteó en su garganta. Algo parecido a un suspiro:

―Probablemente no.

―Te dejaron viajar por meses en una nave que no era adecuada para este tipo de viajes, a un planeta que no conocían, sin nada más que un robot disfuncional ―Dib sacudió la cabeza empezando a comprenderlo―. Zim, te enviaron a morir.

Cuando vio los largos dedos del alien crisparse alrededor del timón de la nave, guardó silencio. Parecía haber tocado un punto sensible; pero le extrañó no obtener ningún tipo de respuesta; ni siquiera una agresiva. Al cabo de algunos minutos Zim exhaló otro suspiro y levantó la cabeza con una gran sonrisa arrogante:

―Está claro que no contaban con mis increíbles capacidades de supervivencia. Llegué a mi destino a salvo. Agotado, pero de todos modos lo logré. Tengo que admitirlo, los últimos meses de viaje fuero casi insoportables. Había momentos en que sentía que me volvería loco aquí dentro, encerrado con GIR. Aunque... pese a todo, ese pequeño pedazo de chatarra conseguía paliar un poco el aburrimiento.

Dib meneó la cabeza. Sentía más admiración por Zim de la que quería reconocer. Había sido exiliado de su propio hogar. Engañado para obligarle a irse por voluntad propia a un destino incierto, desprovisto de armas adecuadas con las que protegerse, en un vehículo deficiente con un androide potencialmente destructivo. A partir de entonces no había sido para sus queridos altos, sino una vil burla. Estaba completamente solo, confinado en un planeta desconocido, sin ninguna posibilidad de regresar, arriesgando su vida por una mentira. Pero no podía ni siquiera sentir lástima por él; pues nada, absolutamente nada había conseguido acabar con su optimismo. Zim seguía fuerte, dispuesto a afrontar cualquier cosa que se le presentase. Orgulloso por encima de todo. Antes solo veía en él una amenaza. Una criatura pensante y viviente, tal vez, sí; pero ajena a él y a todo lo que conocía. Tan solo un organismo. Pero por primera vez esa noche, le veía como algo más. Zim era un ser como él. Un ser al que de las formas mas insospechadas, empezaba a respetar.

Sin saber como, había caído profundamente dormido. Todo lo que podía escuchar durante los instantes en que despertaba, era el sonido siseante de los motores de la nave de Zim. Pero despertó definitivamente en el momento en que aquel anunció con voz severa:

―Estamos a punto de llegar.

Dib se incorporó rápidamente, mirando a su alrededor. De nuevo, no pudo ver otra cosa que el vacío del espacio, pero los radares del panel de control se notaban agitados. Algo parpadeaba en la pantalla, pero aunque Dib se acercó lo bastante para apreciar las formas de los signos, no pudo descifrar nada.

―¿Cual es tu primera impresión?

Zim asentó una cabeceada reflexiva, con el fino mentón reposando contra su índice, sin dejar de mirar los monitores:

―Los medidores de atracción gravitatoria captan una gravedad considerablemente menor a la de la tierra; esto nos juega en ventaja.

Dib asintió:

―Claro. Como la gravedad de su planeta es menor, la de la tierra en comparación les resultaría pesada. Significa que...

―Tenemos ventaja sobre ellos en superficie terrestre.

―¿Ya hemos entrado en su atmósfera?

―Aún no. Mis radares no captan nada ―exhalo Zim― Los medidores perciben también temperaturas elevadas. Pero no reconozco la presencia de ninguna estrella principal cerca. Eso puede indicar...

―Un centro de magma; probablemente, muy cerca de la corteza de la superficie. ¿Cuantos grados?

―Veintiocho grados. Posiblemente la temperatura aumente al acercarnos.

Dib respiró para calmar sus nervios:

―Bien ¿tenemos algún dato de qué tipo de forma de vida podemos encontrar?

―Paciencia. Hasta ahora difícilmente puedo reunir datos. Vamos a entrar en atmósfera en algunos minutos. Presiona el botón purpura en tu casco; activará un mecanismo de enfriamiento en el uniforme. Te servirá para afrontar las altas temperaturas sin sufrir un shock.

Dib obedeció. Se asomó a la ventana de la nave. No podía ver gran cosa; una forma, un color... ¿Como podían entrar en la atmófera de ese desconocido planeta si ni siquiera le tenían cerca?

Pero entonces lo vio. No era el vacío del espacio lo que había visto la primera vez que había mirado por la ventana, adormilado. Lo supo porque echó en falta cualquier cuerpo luminoso, de los cuales había visto miles durante el inicio de su viaje. En cambio, alcanzo a divisar una silueta colosalmente grande, que se redondeaba en las esquinas. Aquel debía ser el planeta. Estaba ausente de cualquier tipo de luz. Solo era como una gigantesca esfera oscura, perdida en algún sitio oscuro del espacio.

―¿Eso es un planeta?

―Es menor a la tierra.

―¿Qué tan avanzada crees que esté su tecnología?

―A juzgar por los datos reunidos hasta ahora, diría que no lo está lo bastante. Los monitores no registran ningún tipo de actividad electromagética. Descarto la posibilidad de naves, o satélites orbitando en esta área.

―¿Crees que de hecho las haya, en todo el planeta?

―Es obvio que sí, humano-Dib.

El muchacho se llevó el índice a los labios, en un asentimiento:

―De otra forma no hubiesen podido transmitir ese mensaje.

—Prepárate; ya casi entramos en su atmósfera. La temperatura asciende a treinta y dos grados. Detecto altos índices de nitrógeno, monoxido de carbono, azufre...

―Humo.

―Exacto. Considerado la posibilidad de presencia de concentraciones subterraneas de magma demasiado cerca de la superficie; quiere decir que...

―Que probablemente haya una vasta existencia de volcanes.

—Mi otra presunción, es que probablemente la atmósfera no sea respirable.

Dib dio una cabeceada. Zim movía suavemente el timón de su nave; con una delicadeza con la que Dib nunca antes le había visto tratar a un objeto anteriormente. Reparó en que la nave no emitía ningún tipo de luz, y dedujo que Zim se había cerciorado de que no las hubiera; con la esperanza de pasar desapercibidos.

―Dib... ―le dijo de pronto, y Dib se asomó cuando Zim señaló un punto en la ventana. Boqueó. Estaban sobrevolando sobre lo que lucía como una enorme figura serpenteante que brillaba con fuerza en la oscuridad, en vivos anaranjados y rojos. Tenía consistencia liquida y fluía.

―Es un río de lava.

―No detecto ningún tipo de forma de vida en esta área. Puede que sea seguro descender en este punto para evaluar las condiciones climáticas y el tipo de terreno. A partir de ahí tendríamos una idea mucho más firme de a qué nos enfrentamos.

Dib respiró hondo. Quiso reprocharse a sí mismo el hecho de que la idea de bajar le emocionara de tal manera. Sentía que estaba actuado como el niño de hacían diez años y no como el adulto en cuyas manos probablemente pesaba la salvación de su raza.

La nave descendió suavemente en un ángulo casi recto. Zim activó algunos niveladores en su panel de control y a ras del suelo emprendió un viaje horizontal, sobrevolando por encima de lo que parecía terreno sólido:

―La temperatura asciende a treinta y siete grados. ¿Puedes ver el color del suelo?

—Gravilla rojiza. Es sedimento volcánico.

—Así es. Puedo hacer una primera suposición acerca de las formas de vida que podrían habitar aquí ―Dib prestó atención para oírlo―. La existencia de lava a tan poca profundidad, me hace pensar en seres con extremidades largas. De esa forma serían capaces de mantener una temperatura corporal templada.

—¿Qué... tan largas? —preguntó Dib, tragando saliva.

Zim frunció el entrecejo:

—Ya lo descubriremos. No sabremos con exactitud como lucen estas criaturas hasta ver una. Tendremos que buscar un área habitada y acercarnos.

Dib sintió, corriéndole por las venas, el cosquilleo de la adrenalina.

—Vamos entonces.

Sobrevolando la superficie, encontraron muchos otros ríos de lava. Pero no hallaron ninguna forma de vida de ningún tipo. Todo era suelo volcánico, lava y geisers. Tuvieron que navegar por el tiempo que Dib calculó, una hora en la tierra, antes de encontrar las primeras señales de civilización. Aquellas se manifestaron en la forma de marcas en el suelo, dejadas por alguna clase de vehículo. Zim se detuvo de pronto y Dib supo enseguida que habían dado con algo:

—A partir de aquí ya no podemos llevar la nave.

—¿Por qué no?

—Mis medidores detectan actividad electromagnetica muy próxima. Podríamos estar cerca de algún asentamiento comunitario.

Zim se las arregló para esconder su nave detrás de algunas formaciones rocosas. Cuando la nave estuvo estacionada, se preparó para bajar, abriendo la compuerta de la nave.

—Voy a descender. Confío en que estés familiarizado con los controles. Pilotaste la nave de Tak una vez. El piloto automático te guiará en los pasos para ir en cualquier rumbo en caso de que las cosas se compliquen. Puedes activarlo aquí, presionando este botón y...

—¡Espera, Zim! —protestó Dib— Creí que iba a acompañarte en esta misión.

El irken se detuvo en la marcha, suspirando:

—No has cambiado de idea... ¿verdad, humano?

—Desde luego que no. Voy contigo.

El alien meneó la cabeza:

—Como sea... Está bien, GIR, inicia escaneo de...

Dib se paralizó al momento que Zim lo hizo. Intercambiaron una mirada inquieta. Zim retiró la suya con un gesto amargo. Le dio la espalda a Dib y empezó a caminar:

—No te quedes ahí parado. En marcha.

El camino que les siguió estuvo demasiado silencioso. Tal y como lo había dicho Zim, la gravedad era ligeramente menor a la de la tierra, y Dib se encontró dando pasos demasiado largos y lentos. Zim no había dicho ninguna palabra desde su pequeño incidente. Dib sabía lo que había en la cabeza de Zim. Le era más difícil estar apartado de su robot de lo que estaría jamás dispuesto a admitir. Dib se preguntó si aún con todas las fallas que mermaban el debido funcionamiento de GIR en su función, resultaría más útil que él en este caso. Zim escaneó por su propia cuenta zonas del terreno un par de veces, al tiempo que murmuraba cosas para sí mismo. De cuando en cuando hacia alguna observación acerca de la atmósfera, del clima, del cielo, o del suelo. Pero ninguna información nueva que resultase determinante. Hasta que el primer indicio de lo que podía un descubrimiento de peso, apareció antes su narices.

Se trataba de algunas construcciones similares a torres. Eran altísimas. Estaban construídas de algún material con la apariencia del acero, pero del color del cobre. Más adelante, a través de la atmósfera nebulosa, se alzaba ante ellos un asentamiento urbanizado completamente hecho del mismo material, apenas divisible en la oscuridad, envuelto en tenues luces amarillentas. Carecía de autopistas, de instalaciones eléctricas aparentes y de cualquier otra cosa que hiciera pensar en una raza civilizada. La arquitectura general era robusta y rudimentaria. Zim le hizo una señal a Dib, y ambos empezaron a desplazarse, escondiéndose tras las formaciones rocosas. Dib encontró cierto parecido al planeta Marte, aunque desprovisto de la luz solar. Ni siquiera un cielo era divisible. Solo humo. Humo, y un calor infernal; como si estuviesen dentro de un volcán. Zim revisó un pequeño monitor implantado en el antebrazo de su traje, y al presionar un botón, apareció ante ellos un plano en miniatura, en la forma de un holograma. Zim hablo en susurridos casi inentendibles. Dib tuvo que acercarse mucho para poder oírle:

—Va a ser imposible que mis sensores de radiación térmica detecten vida con claridad. La temperatura generalizada es demasiado alta.

Dib miró el plano y comprendió. Todo el plano estaba representado en color rojo, que representaba una altísima temperatura. Todo... salvo un solo punto, central, de color amarillo verdoso, que asumió, se trataba de ellos. Zim desactivó el holograma y miró a su alrededor.

—Esto es extraño... Según las lecturas que obtuve en la nave, la composición de esta atmósfera, la gravedad, las temperaturas... En definitiva, un ser humano no podría sobrevivir aquí pero... en cambio, estoy completamente seguro de que los seres que habitan este planeta podrían sobrevivir en la tierra.

Dib enarcó una ceja:

―¿Crees que tus altos decidieran ocupar la tierra remplazando la raza humana con estos seres?

Zim se llevó un largo índice a la boca.

―Es una teoría interesante.

―La pregunta es ¿por qué?

―La raza humana es frágil; humano-Dib. No podría respirar monóxido de carbono. Pero un sistema acostumbrado a recibirlo, se adaptaría rápidamente a un medioambiente menos cargado de él en la tierra. A juzgar por el tamaño de esas construcciones y los índices de atracción gravitatoria, mi primera suposición se confirma. Estamos ante seres de tamaño considerable. Si estoy en lo correcto y son más grandes; pesados y fuertes, servirían mejor a Irk que la delicada raza humana. No sería la primera vez en las tácticas de Irk, que se extermina a una raza débil de un planeta para poblarlo de una más fuerte. Todas mis dudas quedan despejadas con esto.

Dib se mordió los labios con fuerza. Ya lo había contemplado como posibilidad; pero confirmarlo era diferente. La raza humana iba a ser extinguida. Y su planeta sería ocupado por una raza de criaturas monstruosas que aún ni siquiera había visto.

—Desde aquí no podremos averiguar demasiado —observó Zim en voz baja, irguiéndose en su sitio, armándose de una repentina resolución—. Nuestra misión de reconocimiento empieza aquí, oficialmente. Humano-Dib, ya no hay tiempo de juegos, vienes conmigo, aceptando la posibilidad de morir, o te quedas aquí. ¿Qué decides?

Dib se había incorporado antes de que Zim incluso terminara de pronunciar su última sílaba:

—Voy contigo.

—Eres un humano cabezón muy testarudo. —gruñó el alien, empezando a caminar para salir de su sitio tras las rocas. Conforme avanzaban, sus indicaciones se hicieron más severas y apremiantes— Mantén oculta tu enorme cabeza en todo momento. Camina siempre apegado a alguna superficie. Recuerda todas las indicaciones que te dí respecto al uniforme que estás usando, espera mi señal, y por nada del mundo te quites el casco. ¿entendido?

—Entendido.

Dib fue a dar un paso y Zim atenazó su brazo con tanta fuerza que Dib hizo crujir los dientes cuando aquel lo jalo hacia atrás, haciéndolo caer de espaldas junto a él:

—¡Humano estúpido! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

—¡Solo... avanzaba!

—¡Te dije que esperaras mis malditas indicaciones! ¿Tienes idea de lo cerca que has estado de ser asesinado?

—¿Qué quieres decir? Dijiste que el terreno estaba desierto.

Zim rodó los ojos. Agarró su casco entre ambas manos y le hizo girar la cabeza en dirección de la torre. Presionando un botón en la parte de atrás, activo alguna especie de mecanismo binocular que le permitió mirar en la cima de la torre como si estuviera allí mismo. Dib alcanzó a divisar un dispositivo giratorio en la cima, armado de grueso cañón, que brillaba con una tenue luz amarillenta, parpadeante:

—Son... son torretas.

—Un paso en falso y hubieses acabado baleado, desintegrado por algún láser, o ensartado por flechas o lanzas. ¡Tres veces he tenido que salvar tu patético culo!

—Yo he salvado el tuyo dos veces —se defendió Dib, cuando Zim lo sobrepasó para asomarse desde su escondite—. Te debo una.

—Me las pienso cobrar. Te volveré carnada para huir si algo ocurre, apestoso gusano.

—¿Cómo vamos a burlarlas?

Zim las contempló por algunos segundos. Al cabo de una breve reflexión, tomó una roca del piso y la lanzó lejos, de manera que cayera justo entre las dos torretas. En el instante en que la roca tocó el piso, los cañones de ambas torretas se dirigieron a ese punto y dispararon.

La munición utilizada fue una especie de bola de magma condensada en forma de esfera que estalló contra su objetivo, reduciéndolo a cenizas.

—Poseen sensores de movimiento sorprendentemente exactos. Y aparte hemos podido descubrir otra cosa.

—Sus formas de ataque. —resolvió Dib— ¿Como no se nos ocurrió? La lava debe ser el recurso más abundante en el planeta; es obvio que es su principal fuente de munición.

—No solo eso; al parecer han logrado modificar su composición, dotándola de otras propiedades. La descarga que lanzaron era compacta, explotó al contacto con un objetivo —Zim dejó escapar una risa sardónica—. Solo imagina un apestoso humano siendo desintegrado vivo por un proyectil explosivo de más de mil grados de temperatura.

—No es gracioso, Zim.

—No dije que lo fuera. Es precisamente la clase de información que necesitábamos. Si pudiera llegar allá arriba, desmantelar una de las torretas y descifrar su funcionamiento, podría saber con precisión su composición, y desarrollar una buena estrategia para un contra ataque.

—¡Hagámoslo! —sugirió Dib, reincorporándose.

—Es una misión suicida, humano-Dib —determinó Zim con severidad, y torciendo al final una sonrisa— Hagámoslo.

Dib ensanchó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Voy a necesitar tu ayuda, humano-Dib. Esas torretas tienen un punto ciego de aproximadamente tres metros a la redonda. Necesito llegar a ese punto ciego; pero para eso, he de burlar los sensores de movimiento.

—¿El escudo de fuerza no podría protegernos?

—El escudo no es una garantía absoluta, humano-Dib. Es apenas un último recurso. Puede frenar impactos leves a moderados, pero sería arriesgado hacer algo temerario confiando en que vaya a protegerte de cualquier cosa. No se qué tan efectivo vaya a ser contra un proyectil de lava y no sería prudente experimentar para averiguarlo ahora.

—Entiendo... —masculló Dib, empezando a comprenderlo.

—Bien. Esto es lo que necesito que hagas...

Zim le explicó paso a paso su labor y Dib no tuvo problemas en captarla. Zim se preparó para salir de su escondite.

—Recuerda, gusano, el tiro debe ser exacto. No tienes segundas oportunidades. Si fallas, esas torretas van a cocinarme vivo. —Zim dejó escapar un gruñido, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, por encima del casco— No puedo creer lo bajo que he caído ¿Comprendes que te estoy confiando mi vida en este momento?

Dib asintió:

—Lo comprendo.

—Antes de poner mi seguridad en tus inútiles manos, quiero que recuerdes que no tienes ninguna esperanza de salir vivo de esto sin mí, por lo que si en cualquier momento se te ocurre la estupidez de dejarme morir, te vas a arrepentir porque tú y tu patetica raza van a...

—¡Zim! —lo frenó Dib, dolido— Confía un poco en mí ¿quieres?

—Esto no es una amistad, gusano. Meramente es una tregua. Aún eres mi enemigo; pero nos une en común otro enemigo ahora.

—Lo sé. Pero no es solo por eso que no te dejaría morir aquí —dijo Dib, sinceramente—. Zim, no sabías a ciencia cierta si tu escudo iba a ser capaz de frenar las balas al protegerme cuando nos enfrentamos a la policía ¿verdad? —le interpeló Dib. Zim se quedó mudo, mirándole con grandes ojos rubí— Si no lo hubiera hecho, tu hubieses terminado siendo el escudo. Mi escudo.

—No seas ridículo, humano estúpido —le dijo, subitamente irritado—. Desde luego que sabía que mi escudo funcionaría.

Dib exhaló, meneando la cabeza:

—Ve, Zim. Yo te cubro.

—Voy a confiar en ti, humano. En marcha. A la cuenta de tres —determinó el irken.

—Uno...

Comenzó, y Dib se preparó. Zim desplegó los brazos mecánicos de su PAK y Dib se armó del arma de rayo láser que Zim le facilitó mientras urdían su estrategia.

—Dos... —articuló Zim, tomando impulso. Dib puso el dedo en el gatillo, respirando.

—¡TRES!

En ese preciso momento, los dos se pusieron en marcha. Dib disparó al suelo, justo en medio de ambas torretas. Soltó un disparo tras otro; cuatro continuos. Y en lo que las torretas respondían a los impactos en el piso, disparando bolas de magma en el mismo punto, Zim se escabulló corriendo a una impresionante velocidad, saliendo de su escondite y lanzándose como una flecha, utilizando para desplazarse sus brazos mecánicos, buscado el refugio del punto ciego de las torretas al pie de una de ellas, en la zona opuesta a la que quedaba expuesta hacia la otra. El plan tuvo éxito y Zim consiguió pasar inadvertido; pero no se detuvo ni siquiera a recobrar el aliento. En cuanto estuvo al pie de la torreta, sus brazos mecánicos le llevaron torre arriba, valiéndose de clavarse en el acero rojizo en lo que escalaba hacia la cima. Dib cesó de disparar y se refugió de nuevo apegando la espalda tras las rocas, respirando aliviado. Desde arriba, Zim le hizo una seña para que no se moviera.

Cuando llegó al cañón, le impresionó lo colosal que era al tenerlo al lado. Era más alto que él y emanaba un calor tal, que sobrepasaba el sistema de refrigeración del traje y le provocaba una desagradable sensación quemante debajo del uniforme. Procedió a llevar a cabo la segunda parte del plan y se encaramó encima de la torreta. En ese preciso instante, la segunda torreta giró en su dirección, al advertirlo, y disparó una bola de magma que fue a impactar contra aquella en la que Zim había conseguido colarse, volando el cañón y dejándola inutilizable. Dib volvió a disparar, esta vez, frente a la torreta y Zim tuvo tiempo de saltar usando su jet pack, a la otra torreta para situarse justo encima y burlarla. Una vez allí, llevó a cabo un primer reconocimiento con el dispositivo de escaneo de los controles de su antebrazo. Consiguió localizar con ayuda del scanner los sensores de movimiento, incorporados en uno de los laterales, y los desensambló rápidamente valiéndose de las herramientas que sacó de su PAK. El cañón cesó de disparar y quedó inutilizable. Respiró, haciéndole una seña a Dib, invitándolo a salir de su escondite.

Aquel obedeció.

—No bajes la guardia —articuló Zim y se avocó en su tarea. Examinó el material del que estaba hecho el cañón, golpeándolo y probando su resistencia y tomó una pequeña muestra de la sustancia que usaba en sus municiones para examinarla también. Indiscutidamente era lava. Y el metal del que estaba hecho la torreta era parecido al hierro humano, pero lucía mucho menos resistente y pensó que eso también les jugaría en ventaja. En contraparte era obvio que era increíblemente resistente al calor.

En lo que examinaba la torreta, Dib aguardó a los pies de la misma, contemplando la ciudad. A esa distancia no podía ver ningún movimiento. Solo escuchaba el coro de rechinar de tuercas, golpes y el forzado de engranajes que Zim estaba provocando en la cima de la torreta. Rogó porque no hubiese nadie cerca que pudiese oirlos. Solo reinaban el silencio y la oscuridad. Podía escuchar el resoplido de aire en el ambiente, aunque podía apostar que se trataba de corrientes calientes. Estas cargaban particulas de ceniza y polvo rojizo. Atendió a las indicaciones de Zim y vigiló los alrededores, afianzando con fuerza el arma en su mano en lo que él terminaba.

Zim exhaló recuperando el aliento cuando por fin pudo alejarse del cañón y sentirse fresco otra vez. Guardó en su PAK un par de tuercas que desensambló de la torreta y un contenedor con una muestra pequeña de munición que había podido recolectar de la boca del cañón. Se aproximó al borde de la torreta y desde allí pudo ver a Dib, examinando los alrededores. Se aprontó a bajar; pero por alguna extraña razón, le incomodaba la idea de ir a tenerlo cara a cara otra vez, temiendo que Dib siguiera haciendo conjeturas, y volviera a inquirirle sobre el motivo por el cual le había salvado, implicando que Zim albergara por él, un patético humano, alguna clase de apego que le hubiese llevado arriesgar su propia seguridad al protegerle de las balas de aquellos policías con un escudo inestable. Le ponía realmente inquieto pensar en eso porque él mismo no conocía la razón. En aquel momento sólo había actuado. Aún si su escudo fallaba, su cuerpo era resistente y podía recuperarse rápidamente de heridas serias, mientras que una sola bala hubiese provocado estragos en el delicado cuerpo de un humano cono Dib. Se obligó a pensar logicamente. La falta de GIR había sido algo que hasta ahora no había podido ignorar. Era más dependiente de su robot de lo que quería reconocer. Aun cuando le estorbaba y entorpecía más de lo que podía ayudarle la mayor parte de las veces, estar acompañado de ese pedazo de chatarra había hecho soportable toda su larga espera. Se había acostumbrado demasiado a la presencia de un compañero; y al perderle, sin saber como, Dib había terminado llenando un poco ese vacío. Desde luego no contaba con todas las capacidades de una unidad robotica, pero en cuanto a intelecto había demostrado ser un aliado más que capaz y con el que estaba satisfecho de poder contar. Era una explicación perfectamente razonable. En ningún momento había querido proteger la vida de ese humano estúpido; solo se aseguraba de no perder otro compañero cuyas capacidades resultaban útiles en las circunstancias. Pensó que eso justificaba más que bien sus acciones y se quedó tranquilo, dispuesto a encarar a Dib otra vez.

Cuando bajó, de un salto, aterrizando detrás de Dib, aquel se sorprendió sobremanera, dando él mismo un pequeño brinco en su lugar.

—Me asustaste. ¿Como fue todo?

—Tengo todo los datos de la torreta en mi base de información. Si conseguimos regresar con vida, ingresaré todas las lecturas en mi computadora y podré hacer un analisis más complejo.

—¿Cual es el siguiente paso?

—Es preciso que encontremos a una de esas criaturas y consigamos acercarnos lo bastante para poder escanear a una de ellas para reunir más datos. Su composición orgánica, puntos débiles, toda clase de datos que vamos a necesitar para saber cómo derrotarlas.

—¿Quiere decir que tendremos que entrar a la ciudad?

—Si GIR estuviera aquí... —masculló Zim. Podría sobrevolar la ciudad haciendo una completa recolección de datos con la cual podrían suplirse de disfraces apropiados, como habían hecho durante su primera visita a la tierra— Como sea, vamos. No te separes de mí en ningún momento. Si te digo que corras, corres. Si te digo que camines, camina. Si te digo "salta de un puente", lo que harás, gusano, será saltar de un asqueroso puente ¿está claro?

—Te gusta bastante estar a cargo ¿verdad? —exhaló Dib al tiempo que Zim se le adelantaba.

Avanzaron entre la oscuridad a paso sigiloso, siempre pendientes de los alrededores. Zim escaneaba cada cosa que le parecía sospechosa o útil y la estructura de la ciudad crecía ante sus ojos. Con cada paso que daban, adquiría una forma colosal y Dib se sentía cada vez más intimidado.

—Zim ¿y si nos descubren?

—Si una de esas criaturas nos encuentra, lo que harás, será correr de vuelta a la nave y llevarla a un lugar seguro. ¡Si estrellas mi nave, sufrirás mi ira sangrienta! —le advirtió.

Dib levantó el índice en alto:

—¡Shhh! ¡Callate!

—¡No te atrevas a callar a... ! —Zim se contuvo agitando el puño y respirando.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

—No me iré de aquí sin haber recolectado la información que necesito. Pon mi nave a salvo y espérame allí. Yo sabré llegar a ella.

Zim se adelantó nuevamente y Dib le siguió. Cuando finalmente dieron con la primera construcción, Dib calculó que el tamaño de las puertas se alzaba al menos a cuatro metros. Eran robustas puertas de ese extraño metal rojizo. Se movieron aún con más cautela. Dib tropezó un par de veces; el terreno era irregular y gracias a la oscuridad, apena sí conseguía ver por donde iba. Las luces amarillentas de la ciudad eran demasiado tenues. Dib pensó que tenían frente a las narices otro dato bastante obvio acerca de las criaturas que habitaban ese planeta, solo a juzgar por un factor de adaptación.

—Zim —masculló—. Estas criaturas han de ser muy sensibles a la luz. No hay presencia de ninguna fuente abundante de luz.

Zim volteó para verlo por sobre el hombro y volvió los ojos en rendijas:

—Buena observación, humano —tuvo que reconocer—. Esta nueva pista nos dice que probablemente el ataque a la tierra empiece durante la noche. Lo cual podría ser un punto desfavorable, pues significa que tendrian ventaja sobre los humanos en la oscuridad.

—Pero Zim, si son sensibles a la luz, ¿cómo podrían habitar el planeta tierra?

—Simple, humano Dib. Sacando el planeta tierra de su órbita en el sistema solar y alejándolo de la radiación ultravioleta.

—¿Eso es posible?

—Me enfrenté una vez a un equipo de ladrones de planeta. Usan planetas como combustible para su sol moribundo. Sacaron el planeta tierra de su órbita para su propósito.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡eso es imposible! No recuerdo que eso pasara jamás.

Esta vez fue Zim quien le hizo callar, y ambos empezaron a hablar a murmullos.

—Por supuesto que no. Traté de advertirte. Solicité usar tu telescopio, pero no me creíste.

—No recuerdo que ese día ocurriera nada en particular.

—Los ladrones de planeta usaron un cielo falso sobre la tierra para moverla sin ser advertidos. Ese día pasó para ustedes, apestoso terrícolas, como un día normal en sus miserables vidas, pero para mí, Zim, ese fue el día en que la tierra casi enfrenta la extinción. Me enfrenté a los ladrones de planetas por mi propia cuenta, y logré regresar a la tierra a su órbita natural.

Dib le observó boquiabierto:

—Zim, si eso es cierto, quiere decir que ya salvaste a la humanidad una vez.

—¿Te sorprende? Si no mal recuerdo, la salvamos juntos, junto a Gaz y GIR, otra vez cuando Tak apareció.

—Es diferente, cuando te enfrentaste a esos llamados, ladrones de planetas, salvaste a la tierra por tu propia cuenta.

—Ya te lo he dicho, humano-Dib, ¡la destrucción de la raza humana no le corresponde a nadie más que al gran...!

—¡Zim! —exclamó Dib, con los ojos dilatados tras el cristal de sus lentes, y pese a dejarle sin palabras durante algunos segundos, Zim recuperó rápidamente su arrogancia:

—¡Exacto! Una vez más, das muestras de tu intelecto ligeramente superior, huma...

—¡No! ¡ZIM! —repitió Dib señalando con el índice a las espaldas del irken.

Aquel se dio la vuelta rápidamente, pero no alcanzó a ver nada antes de que un golpe contra el costado lo lanzó volando fuera de su escondite. La fuerza del golpe lo hizo rodar varias veces sobre su propio cuerpo, hasta quedar aturdido y laxo a un par de metros del lugar. Cuando recuperó parte de su conciencia y levantó la cabeza, lo vio todo borroso al principio, pero luego alcanzó a ver un punto diminuto que parecía ser Dib, frente a una especie de pilar rocoso. No comprendió la situación, ni qué era lo que lo había golpeado, hasta que Dib retrocedió con las manos en alto en afán pacificador al tiempo que el misterioso pilar rocoso descollaba una extremidad parecida a una pierna y daba un paso. El extraño ser emitió un gruñido gutural, y levantó en el aire algo parecido más a una zarpa que a una mano.

—¡DIB! —lo llamó Zim, intentando reincorporarse, pero sintiendo un doloroso calambre recorrerle el costado, que le impidió moverse con la rapidez que hubiese querido. En cuanto la criatura dejó caer un segundo golpe sobre Dib, este rodó ágilmente sobre uno de sus lados, poniéndose fuera de su alcance en el momento en que la zarpa rocosa azotó el piso haciendo saltar piedrecillas y vapor en todas direcciones. Dib corrió en la dirección de Zim. Cuando llegó junto a él, se agachó para auxiliarlo, pero Zim lo repelió de un empujón— ¡Estoy bien! —vociferó— Corre, Dib ¡Corre de vuelta a la nave!

Dib se quedó inmóvil, sin reaccionar a sus palabras. Zim se había puesto de pie y se había armado de una de sus pistolas, con la que estaba apuntando a la criatura de roca. Esta se movió pesadamente en su dirección. Sus movimientos eran lentos, pero la extensión de sus extremidades le permitía dar larguísimas zancadas. Medía más de tres metros, todo su cuerpo parecía conformado de roca volcánica, y en la cima de lo que parecía ser la cabeza, tenía tres diminutos globos oculares que centelleaban del mismo color de la lava. Zim asumió una pose defensiva y avanzó para encontrarse a mitad de camino con la criatura. Dib castañeteó los dientes sin querer mirar, imaginando que la colosal criatura le dejaba Caer a Zim un zarpazo tal que le triturara contra el piso como había estado a punto de hacer con él.

Para su sorpresa, Zim se movió tan velozmente que su silueta casi consiguió desdibujarse. En el momento en que la criatura dejó caer un tercer golpe, Zim dio un salto, aterrizando sobre el dorso de su extremidad y escaló por esta, hasta los hombros del ser, situándose sobre su cabeza, usando para afianzarse a ella, sus largas garras. La criatura se llevó las manos a la cabeza intentando asir a Zim, pero antes de que pudiera agarrarlo, Zim desplegó los brazos mecánicos de su PAK y estos fueron directo a incrustarse en los globos oculares de la fiera, cegándola. El rumbo de sus brazos rocosos cambió y paso a sujetarse el rostro exhalando un alarido ensordecedor. Zim aprovecho su distraimiento para bajar de un salto, aterrizando frente a la criatura y activó el dispositivo de su antebrazo para realizar un escaneo de pies a cabeza.

Dib respiró aliviado cuando Zim consiguió alejarse de la fiera. Su misión parecía haberse completado con éxito, de manera que creyó que podrían volver a la nave.

Cuando Zim volvió a su lado tuvieron que hablar a los gritos por encima de los bramidos ensordecedores de la criatura:

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Dib, cuando notó que Zim torcía una mueca.

—Lo estaré. ¡Te dije que corrieras, humano estúpido!

—¿Vamos a volver? —insistió mientras se alejaban de la fiera.

Zim no le apartaba la vista de encima:

—No. Aún no. Tú vete a la nave, gusano. Me encargaré a partir de ahora.

Dib no lo comprendió ¿por qué otra razón necesitarían quedarse más tiempo?

—¡Pero si ya tienes tus datos!

—Aún no. Ya tengo un escaneo completo de la criatura, es posible que pueda elaborar un disfraz que me permita adentrarme más en la ciudad y ver de cerca que clase de preparativos están haciendo para empezar a moverse camino a la tierra. Además, aún hay muchas dudas que no tengo resueltas respecto a estos seres —añadió Zim, cavilante. Dib quiso saberlo, pero antes de que pudiese preguntar, el suelo bajo sus pies tembló.

Él y Zim intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto y examinaron los alrededores, asumiendo una nueva pose defensiva, situándose espalda contra espalda para cubrir toda área posible por la que pudiese recibir otro ataque. Pero aquel llegó del sitio menos esperado. Todas aquellas formaciones rocosas en las que se habían estado escondiendo, se deslizaron hasta cobrar un aspecto humanoide ante sus ojos, irguiéndose inhiestas, en la forma de seis nuevos seres identicos al primero que habían enfrentado, y que se movieron en un circulo a su alrededor, sitiándoles por completo.

Zim siseó una maldición:

—Maldito gusano —bisbiseó—. Te dije que debías correr.

* * *

><p>Prometo que la siguiente parte no va a demorarse tanto :'D<p>

De verdad... T-T


End file.
